Solo tu me puedes curar
by liz-z21
Summary: Naomi conoce una hermosa doctora... que podría suceder? soy mala en hacer resumen es mi primera historia dejen me saber si les gusta o no para seguir o no ;)
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER CAPITULO

Esto no podría ser peor, me encuentro en un hospital y todo por culpa de Cook si no hubiera aceptado ir a esa fiesta con el tal vez hoy todo hubiera salido bien, aunque no es del todo su culpa pero necesitaba culpar a alguien. Odio estar en los hospitales, cuando me enfermo por lo general mi mama hace algo, ella conoce todos los remedios caseros. Pero lastimosamente un tobillo roto no es curable con un remedio casero.

Así que aquí estoy, en medio de un hospital esperando a que alguien se digne a atenderme y cuando recuerdo lo que paso me arrepiento de haber trasnochado, un día en medio de la semana sabiendo que tengo que ir a estudiar, claro que quien se toma enserio el primer semestre de la universidad, la mayoría de gente no logra pasar el primer semestre es mas en un 80 % de la población se arrepiente, y se cambian de carrera porque definen que no les gusto. En mi caso la mala influencia que tengo a mi lado podría ser mi perdición, aunque espero que un tobillo roto sea lo suficiente para concentrarme en mis estudios al 100%.

Mientras espero recuerdo con claridad mi estupidez y lo que me trajo a este lugar…

_La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 7 am como todos los días, pero yo apenas había llegado a casa a las 4 am, tras del hecho mi mama esta despierta y se aseguro de darme un sermón._

" _Estas no son horas de llegar, me parece el colmo en unas pocas horas debes estar en la universidad y mírate no sabes ni de donde eres vecina " yo no tenia derecho a decirle nada ella tenia razón, así que solo me quede en silencio mirando el piso, ella no dijo y me dejo subir a mi alcoba. _

_Me despoje de toda mi ropa rápidamente, ponerme una pijama no me interesaba pues siempre e dormido desnuda, el sueño llego a mi inmediatamente puse la cabeza en la almohada._

_Hasta que mi despertador empezó a sonar, yo simplemente lo mande a volar y me tape la cabeza, tenia la esperanza de dormir todo el día, pero mi mama sabia exactamente como reprenderme así que cuando me acomodaba para seguir durmiendo ella irrumpió en mi alcoba me quito las cobijas, y sentí como algo frio rodo por mi cara._

"_¡pero que te pasa!" le grite a mi mama, mientras me levantaba de mi cama, y sacudía mi rostro del agua que había dejado caer sobre mi cara "ni pienses que te vas a quedar durmiendo "respondió mi mama y con eso salió del cuarto. Así que ahora no solo estaba con una resaca horrible sino que estaba de mal humor. _

_Decidí bañarme, por lo general cuando estoy de mal humor un buen baño me tranquiliza pero en este caso era mal humor mesclado con una terrible resaca, así que el baño no ayudo mucho, me puse algo muy casual y decidí irme para la universidad, pero en cuanto estaba bajando las escaleras uno de mis tobillos decidió jugarme una muy mala pasada. Así que rodé por las escaleras y todo parecía bien hasta que me fui a levantar y vi que el hueso sobresalía, de mi pie._

_Mi mama salió de la cocina a auxiliarme, me ayudo a ponerme de pie ella me sostuvo por la cintura mientras yo cojeaba para ir a su auto, y así llevarme al hospital mas cercano._

Un ruido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, alguien con una voz un poco ronca me saludo "buenos días señorita" yo apenas devolví el saludo, me encontraba sentada en una camilla y estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, fue entonces cuando vi una mujer de cabello rojo, poniéndose unos guantes, ella me miro y me brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sentí como mi corazón latía mas rápido, " yo soy la doctora Fitch y voy a estar a cargo de tu caso " era como si me hubieran robado el habla, las palabras no me salían y solo pude asentir lentamente con la cabeza, " vamos a levantar tu pantalón para poder examinar " menos mal ese día tenia una clase de educación física obligatoria así que había decidido llevar una sudadera, doble la parte inferior del pantalón para que la doctora pudiera revisar.

Ella puso sus manos delicadamente en mi tobillo, "bueno visiblemente se puede ver la rotura, pero aun así vamos a tomar una prueba de rayos x "muy bien tenia que seguir esperando pero si era en compañía de esta hermosa doctora, yo simplemente disfrutaría de estar todo el tiempo que fuer a en el hospital.

Ella salió del consultorio y volvió con una silla de ruedas "muy bien vamos te ayudo "me tomo por la cintura para ayudarme a bajar de la camilla a la silla, no se porque aun el habla no volvía a mi, me puso en la silla de ruedas y nos dirigimos así el área de rayos x, en el transcurso del camino ella recibió una llamada y no se porque me decepciono.

"hola cariño"…. "si estoy en turno ¿porque?"… "pero ya habíamos quedado en que hoy cuidabas los niños"…. "si para ti siempre ahí cosas mas importantes que tu familia"…. "no te preocupes yo hablo con mi mama para que los cuide "….. "Si como digas adiós estoy muy ocupada"

Y así colgó el teléfono.

Entramos en una habitación, con lo que parecía una bandeja enorme, un enfermero entro con nosotros y me ayudo a ponerme en esta " muy bien tienes que quedarte quieta mientras toman la fotografía, sino tocaría repetir " con eso salió de la habitación, una maquina empezó a moverse alrededor de mis piernas, no hacia daño pero me sentía incomoda de estar ahí sin poderme mover, después de lo que a mi me parecieron siglos la maquina para y de inmediato entro la doctora y el enfermero, me pusieron en la silla y esta vez fue el enfermero el que me devolvió, al consultorio.

Estuve un rato mas en la misma camilla en la que ya había estado, cuando de nuevo llego la doctora, con esa hermosa mirada, sus ojos eran un color chocolate, pero son esos ojos que trasmiten una mirada profunda, sientes que cuando los miras todo estará bien.

"Bueno te cuento que te fracturaste el peroné, la verdad es muy común este tipo de fractura, ya que este es el hueso más delgado de los dos huesos de la parte inferior de la pierna, no se necesita de operación pero igual debemos enyesarte el tobillo"

"cuanto tiempo estará enyesado" como un milagro mi habla decidió aparecer "es probable que debas usar el yeso durant semanas y una vez que se retire el yeso lo mas probable es que debas realizar terapias físicas antes de reanudar tus actividades normales"

1 hora después

Ya me encontraba en una silla de ruedas, esperando a que mi mama terminara de hablar, con la recepcionista, y por fin salir de este hospital, aunque era una pena que no vería mas a la hermosa doctora, por la que fui atendida, aunque que esperanzas podría tener, se nota que ya tiene una familia y bueno eso sin contar la diferencia de edades.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Ya había pasado una semana desde que tenia mi tobillo enyesado, hubo varias cosas buenas que habían traído esta incapacidad, y fue que mi mama en una forma de enseñarme que el dinero se gana, casi que me obligaba a trabajar de niñera en mis ratos libres, y pues con una pierna así pocas personas quería dejar a cargo a sus hijos conmigo, tenia mi perfil en una pagina de niñeras, obviamente era mama quien lo administraba.

Ese día me levante y me arregle para dirigirme a mis clases, desde mi fractura de tobillo Cook, me recogía en mi casa para llevarme a la U, éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, el siempre fue como el hermano que nunca tuve, mi mama lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, cuando terminamos el colegio el decidió que no quería seguir estudiando, por lo que se dedico ayudar a uno de sus tíos que tenia un bar, el solía decir " Que mejor futuro puedo obtener, trabajo donde no me toca madrugar, cuando quiero consigo bebidas gratis y mujeres por montones" ese era mi amigo, amaba emborracharse y cada día tenia una mujer diferente en su cama.

"Hola estas lista" Dijo Cook entrando a mi cuarto, sin siquiera golpear la puerta, pero pues entre los 2 no había nada que esconder. Me puse mi camisa y el me alcanzo mis muletas

"si ahora estoy lista" le dije con una sonrisa

"perfecto entonces vamos "el recogió mi maleta, y así nos dirigimos a la U

Cuando llegamos el puso mala cara, la misma que ponía cada vez que veía a mi novia, y era que nunca se habían llevado bien era una pena, yo sentía que la quería, llevábamos juntas como alrededor de un año, Sophia era una morena linda, me gustaba mucho lo que no le gustaba a Cook es que a veces era un poco celosa e intensa.

"Hola Cariño" Dijo ella acercándose a nosotros dándome un beso, un poco intenso e ignorando que Cook estaba ahí fue un momento un poco incomodo como siempre que estábamos los tres

"hola" le dije, simplemente

"Muy bien Naomikins, estas sana y salva en tu U así que me voy" dijo Cook rompiendo el silencio que se hizo por un momento, y me dio mi maleta

"Gracias Cook nos vemos mañana "le dije con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto baby" me respondió sabiendo que Sophia odiaba que me digiera así, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno vamos entonces a clases" Dijo Sophia

Ese día tenia fundamentos de ciencia política, clase en la que no estaba con Sophia, pero me encontraba con Freddy, mi amigo de la U era un chico alto, muy bien parecido.

"Hola" le dije sentándome a su lado

"Hola Naoms" respondió el con una sonrisa en su rostro "como vas con tu lesión"

"bueno pues es horrible, pero por lo menos no e tenido que ser niñera de nadie" le dije mientras terminaba de sacar, mi cuaderno para tomar apuntes

La clase fue muy buena, cada día sentía que esto era lo que mas me gustaba, cuando Salí del salón de clase Sophia ya esta esperando por mí.

"como te fue cariño" pregunto ella, mientras cogía mi maleta para ayudarme, ella era muy atenta

"Bien esta clase me apasiona, sabes creo que….." en un momento fue bloqueada por sus labios contra los míos, aunque me gustaba era un beso un tanto posesivo, además en ese momento salían todos de sus clases por lo que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente y a mi nunca me a gustado las demostraciones así en publico, por lo que rápidamente la retire, y la mala cara no se hizo esperar.

"Esto es el colmo siempre haces lo mismo "dijo Sophia mientras, nos dirigíamos a comer algo

"tu sabes lo que pienso de las demostraciones en publico" le dije, ella lo sabia siempre había sido así no se porque esperaba que cambiara de un momento para otro.

Nos sentamos en un incomodo silencio a comer, "sabes a veces pienso que no soy tan importante para ti "la verdad hubiera preferido seguir en silencio que empezar una discusión con ella,

"tu me conoces, no se porque no entiendes" le dije con disgusto

"pero que tiene de malo, darle un beso a tu novia en publico" dijo Sophia levantando la voz, odiaba cuando hacia eso

"primero que todo bájale al tono, y segundo eso no quiere decir que no seas importante para mi" le dije mirando a los lados para ver que tanta gente miraba esta discusión,

"sabes que creo que lo mejor es terminar somos muy diferentes y yo no te importo" dijo ella y sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas

"No digas eso te estoy diciendo que eres importante para mi tanto" le dije tomando una de sus manos la cual quito al instante "deberías demostrarlo mas seguido" y con eso se levanto y se fue de la mesa.

No quise y no podía seguirla, sentí que una mano toco mi hombro, voltee la cabeza para encontrar a Fredy que me miraba con una sonrisa triste, al parecer había visto todo.

"¿Otro ataque de celos?" pregunto el sentándose a mi lado, y tomando una de las papas de mi plato "algo así "le respondí la verdad no quería profundizar el tema, así que el no hizo mas preguntas, ya que me conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuando quiero o no hablar, terminamos de comer y me dirigí a mi segunda clase del día.

Mis clases habían terminado, intente llamar a Sophia pero su celular siempre iba a buzón de mensajes, así que decidí no insistir, "te acompaño a tu casa" Fredy me pregunto mientras tomaba su maleta y mi maleta en su espalda, "gracias" le respondí y nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegue mi madre me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa

"hola cariño" me saludo y me llevo directamente a la cocina

"hola mama a que debemos tanta alegría" le respondí mientras ella ponía en frente de mi una taza de te,

"bueno cariño resulta que hoy, llamaron a pedir tus servicios de niñera" dijo

"pero mama tengo un tobillo roto" como podía esperar que cuidara un niño con un tobillo roto

"por favor Naomi aun así puedes moverte no es tan grave" dijo sentándose a mi lado "además si quieres el viaje a Chipre aun debes ahorrar mas dinero "si ella tenia un punto pero aun era un niño y yo tenia un tobillo roto

"además esta persona te pagara muy bien ya que son gemelos" en ese momento casi me ahogo con el te

"pero mama apenas puedo cuidar un niño t ahora me dices que cuidare gemelos" le respondí y en ese momento mi genio empezaba a salirse de casillas

"Mira Naomi, la mama de los niños, afirma que son muy juiciosos, además se oía muy necesitada" ahí estaba mi mama siempre a querido salvar el mundo.

Subí a mi habitación, prometiéndole a mama que pensaría en la oferta, yo seguía pensando que era muy riesgoso, no solo para mi sino para los niños, mi mama me dijo algunos detalles que eran niños de 6 años, que la mama había dicho lo juiciosos que eran, que comían solos, que iban al baño solos y que yo solo debía estar pendiente de sus tareas en la tarde puesto que había una ama de llaves encargada de sus comidas, al final llegue a la conclusión que tan difícil puede ser, igual tengo un fin de semana para pensarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPITULO

Ya era lunes hoy debía ir a la Universidad y luego, a mi nuevo trabajo de niñera, cuando mi mama me dijo cuanto iba hacer la paga no me pude negar, realmente quiero ese viaje a Chipre, no vi a Sophia en todo el fin de semana, Cook me invito a tomar algunos tragos así que estuve con el un tiempo de calidad entre amigos, la verdad es que no quería saber de todo el drama de Sophia la quiero pero no me gusta rogar.

El lunes como todos los días Cook llego a recogerme, " el desayuno siempre es increíble gracias Gina" dijo Cook mientras desayunábamos con mama el día de hoy, " no ahí de que Cook siempre eres bienvenido a la casa Campbell " le dijo mi mama con un guiño "y que paso con Sophia? No ahí llamadas este fin de semana eso debe ser un record" dijo mi mama mirándome con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Cook solo estallo en carcajadas "La verdad no se mama y no quiero hablar del tema" con eso me levante de la mesa, no quería ser motivo de burlas entre mi mama y mi mejor amigo.

"Bueno Naomikins un día mas sana y salva en tu Universidad" dijo Cook cuando llegamos a la U "Gracias de verdad, esta bien si no quieres seguir trayéndome puedo sola" le dije, no me gusta sentir que soy dependiente de alguien, el solo se rio, me dio un beso a en la mejilla y me dijo "No te preocupes baby, es lo que hacemos los amigos" " además uno nunca sabe, tal ves después de todo quieras estar conmigo" dijo entre risas mientras se iba y me daba un guiño, a veces pienso que nunca va a madurar.

Me dirigí así mi casillero, y ahí estaba "Hola" dije sin darle mucha importancias "Hola" dijo Sophia mientras ponía sus manos con las mías, yo no las quite la verdad no quería discutir, " te extrañe, lo siento tanto, no quiero perderte, Te amo Naomi" no sabia que responder, nunca e sido bueno con esto de las relaciones, ella a sido lo mas cercano "Sophia, pero no puedes pretender cambiarme soy como soy y así seré siempre" le dije mientras retiraba mis manos de las de ella " si estas bien con eso, esta bien para mi" no dije nada mas, y es que no quiero decir cosas que no siento.

Tome mis libros y me retire para mi primera clase, la cual parecía eterna, luego fuimos a fumar un cigarrillo con Fredy, el silencio siempre era cómodo con el, no había mucho que hablar, "así que tu y Sophia ¿no va mas?" dijo en cierto momento, mientras miraba un punto en el horizonte "la verdad no se, me gusta pero no se es mucho drama "el solo sonrió, termine mi cigarrillo y volví a mi casillero y allí estaba de nuevo.

"Hola" dije mientras abría mi casillero para alistar lo de mi segunda clase

"Hola preciosa" dijo sonriendo así a mi, ella tomo una de mis manos para moverme, y poder estar frente a frente "yo quiero que todo este bien ok ?" dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi, y puso un suave beso en mis labios, no podía negar que me gustaba, "que tal si seguimos en tu casa" me dijo en mi oído, " eso seria bueno, pero tengo un nuevo trabajo en las tardes " ahí estaba de nuevo, la vieja Sophia haciendo mala cara cuando tiene un no por respuesta , "pero pasare cuando termine a tu casa ok?" y de inmediato su rostro se suavizo.

Las clases por fin habían terminado, así que tome un taxi, para mi nuevo trabajo era tan bueno que me pagarían hasta para ir en taxi.

Era una casa elegante, grande todo el frente estaba pintado de un color blanco, realmente era como una de esas casas finas, donde vive gente demasiado a dinerada, decidí timbrar y de inmediato una mujer mayor abrió la puerta, para mi "hola soy Naomi" ella sonrió y me dejo pasar "Hola mucho gusto, yo soy el ama de llaves" dijo ella tranquilamente "sigue, Emily estará contigo en un par de minutos" me dijo mientras me indicaba el camino así una hermosa sala, tome asiento en uno de los sillones y mire las fotos que habían en la mesa de centro.

En una da las fotos habían, dos hermosos niños su cabello era de color rojo oscuro, y tenían sus ojos con un azul claro, realmente se veían muy lindos, ellos debían ser los niños que cuidaría.

Escuche unos pasos que venían, pero nunca espere ver quien seria de hoy en adelante mi jefe, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como la recuerdo, su cabello estaba sujetado, su cuello se veía muy hermoso, por dios ella era,

"hola" dijo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos,

"ho.. Hola" ahí estaba de nuevo mi tartamudeo, esta mujer me volvía loca,

"¿como va tu lesión?" pregunto mirando el tobillo

"Eh… Bien gracias" ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

"Muy bien Naomi agradezco que hallas aceptado ser la niñera para mis dos hermosos gemelos" dijo mientras miraba el portarretrato que estaba en la mesa de centro.

"bueno, espero poder ser de ayuda" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero una duda rondaba mi cabeza "pero si no te molesta me gustaría hacerte una pregunta" le dije mirando al suelo

"no por supuesto dime "dijo ella, su voz era cálida y dulce

"¿Por qué yo? bueno se ve que tiene dinero para contratar a cualquier niñera" ella solo sonrió, y respiro onda para responder

"bueno, en cuanto vi tu perfil vi que tenias mucha experiencia" se levanto y miro otra foto "además, bueno eh…. "parecía no querer continuar así que preferí seguir yo

"bueno sean cuales sean las razones, no te voy a defraudar" ella se dio la vuelta y me miro una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, realmente haría lo que fuera, por ver esas sonrisa.

"bueno te voy a presentar a los gemelos" dijo ella mientras salía de la sala, no tardo mucho cuando volvió con 2 niños a cada uno de sus lados, " el es Jack" dijo señalando un de los niños, el se veía tímido, y se sonrojo en cuanto su madre lo señalo " y el es " pero fue interrumpida " hola yo soy Marcus" dijo el niño acercándose a mi y estrechando mi mano . " hola, yo soy Naomi" les dije a ambos niños con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Muy bien ya que los presente me voy " dijo Emily, y se agacho para estar a la altura de sus hijos, " bueno chicos ya saben, hagan caso a todo lo que diga Naomi y la Nana" y así les dio un beso a cada uno, y se dirigió así a mi " Lamento irme tan pronto, pero los gemelos te darán un recorrido por la casa, y Nana te dará el contrato para firmar" estrechándome la mano " Solo debes estar pendiente de sus tareas, Nana hará el resto, comidas y ella se encarga de sus horas de dormir, así que tu horario termina cuando ellos terminen sus tares" me dijo y con eso me dio una sonrisa antes de irse, definitivamente esa sonrisa iba a ser mi muerte. " y que le paso a tu pie" fui interrumpida por Marcus " un mal paso " le dije "pero tu mama me curo" "oh mi mama es una gran doctora" dijo Jack por fin lo oía hablar, el resto de la tarde se paso en un corto recorrido por la planta baja, ya que me negué a subir, porque me pareció malo y porque en este momento odio las escaleras.

En el transcurso pude ver algunas fotos de Emily, en algunas salía con otra mujer la cual note de inmediato que era su gemela, aunque el parecido era mucho, también pude notar diferencias, la otra mujer tenia una cara mas redonda, y los ojos de Emily tenían un brillo especial, o será que ya era especial para mi.

Aunque también estaban las que no me gustaban, vi varias fotos de una ceremonia, Emily tenia un hermoso vestido blanco , era straple y la parte de abajo era tipo sirena, se veía hermosa el vestido se ajustaba a su pequeña figura de una manera en cantadora, en una de las fotos se encontraba, la pareja con un sacerdote en medio de los dos, el novio era un hombre de contextura delgada, unos ojos de color azul, un azul profundo, en otra de las fotos estaban solo los dos ella se veía muy feliz, y eso no se porque me decepciono, pero ya lo había dicho antes no tengo ninguna esperanza con Emily, pero no hay nada de malo en admirarla.


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTO CAPITULO

Por fin era viernes, la semana había sido muy normal, Sophia solo se quejaba de la falta de tiempo que tenia para ella, ahora que estaba al cuidado de los niños, hasta llego a insinuar que no me dejaron tiempo para mis propios estudios, pero no fue así, tal cual como Emily había dicho eran niños muy juiciosos y educados, Jack era tímido poco hablaba siempre andaba a la sombra de su hermano, pero Marcus hablaba por los dos. Así que mientras ellos asían sus tareas yo también hacia las mías.

Desde el lunes no e visto a Emily lo cual no se si es bueno o malo, pero solo verla me alegra, pero tal vez así sea mejor y no me ilusiono.

El estacionar del taxi me devolvió a la realidad, "llegamos señorita" saque de mi bolso uno de los vales con los que me habían dicho que debía pagar y se lo entregue al conductor, me dirigí hacia la puerta, timbre y hoy fue esos hermosos ojos quienes me recibieron "Hola Naomi" dijo ella, mientras me daba espacio para entrar a la casa "hola ¿como estas?" le respondí mientras entraba.

"Bien y ¿tu?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa

"Bien, no esperaba verte"

"oh" dijo y abrió y cerro la boca pero, y en un momento se mostro como si estuviera decepcionada por lo que dije, y me sentí mal por eso

"es decir siempre estas en el hospital, por lo menos en la tarde "dije tratando de que volviera la sonrisa que tanto quería

"bueno hoy es mi día libre" dijo mientras se dirigió hacia el comedor, y me encontré con que los niños aun estaban, almorzando, pero ambos sonrieron y saludaron a penas entre

"¿almorzaste ya?" pregunto mientras volvía a su puesto en la mesa "bueno yo…. Ah…. No" le dije mientras mi rostro se torno caliente, y estaba mas que seguro que su tono había cambiado a un tono rojo, siempre que llegaba Nana me serbia el almuerzo, asumí que ella sabia que almorzaba acá siempre, "entonces toma asiento y ya hago que te traigan tu almuerzo" dijo " no si quieres, yo voy a la cocina no ahí problema" ella solo medio una sonrisa y se levanto sin decir mas, me senté al lado de Jack, y Emily volvió con un plato de comida y lo puso delante de mi.

No hubo grandes conversaciones en la mesa, los niños le contaron a su madre como había estado su día, y ella solo sonreía y asentía, y como siempre Marcus fue el que mas hablo, terminamos de almorzar y los niños subieron de inmediato a uno de sus cuartos, lo cual era extraño, siempre pasaban directamente al estudio para comenzar sus tareas, Emily debió notar mi duda

"ellos tienen una fiesta hoy "

"oh no sabia, "y me sentí incomoda de estar en un lugar donde no me necesitan

"si lamento no haberte llamado, pero e esperado toda la semana para poder conversar contigo" ella quería hablar conmigo, habré e hecho algo mal, de repente mis manos se volvieron interesantes para mirar " pero no te pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, ve y espérame en la sala y ya te alcanzo" ella se levanto y se fue de nuevo a la cocina, así que yo hice lo que me dijo y me fui a la sala, ella entro como a los 5 minutos con dos copas de vino, se veía muy diferente al primer día que vine a la casa, tenia unos Jean, y una camisa negra que apenas llegaba a la pretina del jean, aun informal se veía hermosa.

"espero que te guste el vino" dijo mientras tomaba, el espacio vacío a mi lado

"si gracias, a esta edad tomas de todo" dije sin pensar

"insinúas que estoy vieja" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"no, para tu edad estas bastante bien… es decir que no es que estés vieja…. Es... que "ella solo me miraba en el dilema que estaba teniendo y empezó a reírse, y mis mejillas debieron tomar un color rojo como su cabello

"esta bien no te preocupes" dijo y me guiño el ojo

"¡MAMA!" "LLEGARON POR NOSOTROS" grito Marcus, mientras entraba a la sala y atrás un muy tímido Jack, "muy bien despídanse de Naomi"

"es una lastima tenia una gran historia para ti hoy Naoms" dijo Marcus mientras se acercaba para despedirse "me la contaras el lunes Marc" aunque llevaba poco tiempo, ya el cariño por estos niños era muy grande "muy bien chao Naoms" dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, y Jack tímidamente me dio un beso y me sonrió, aunque era muy tímido era un niño muy lindo.

Emily los acompaño hasta, la puerta y regreso a la sala tomo su copa de vino en la mano, y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, "así que Naoms" dijo con un tono de picardía, mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino, "¿porque ser niñera?" pregunto mientras se llevaba otro sorbo de vino a la boca

"bueno" comenzó "mi mama, siempre a querido que aprenda el valor del dinero" y tome un sorbo de vino "y ella decidió que esto era un buen trabajo, ya sabes cuidar niños" ella solo me miraba mientras le contaba.

"eres una gran niñera, por lo que me han dicho" dijo mientras miraba la pared "el primer día que viniste, me preguntaste que porque tu" no pensé que quisiera hablar de eso "bueno Naomi, la verdad es que tuve muchos perfiles, de niñeras para los gemelos, habían hasta profesionales en docencia" hizo una pausa y tomo otro sorbo de vino "pero la verdad y lo que me hizo inclinarme hacia a ti fue el hecho de que eres gay"

¿Cómo? Casi me atraganto con el vino, no se como esta mujer sabia eso "pero…. Oh…. ¿Como sabes eso? "pregunte mi cara empezaba a ponerse roja y me bebí lo que quedaba de mi copa de un solo sorbo "mira antes ya e tenido, otras niñeras para los gemelos" y tomo lo que restaba de su vino "espera esto va para largo" dijo mientras se levanto, y salió de la sala no demoro mucho y volvió con una botella de vino, lleno nuestras copas.

Hubo un silencio, al parecer nadie quería tomar el tema pero yo necesitaba saber como sabia algo tan privado de mi vida "aun no me dices como sabes que soy gay" le dije sin tartamudear, "bueno cuando llame, para pedir tus servicios, a tu mama se le pudo salir ese detalle" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro,

"ella es el colmo"

"ella es muy agradable" dijo en un tono muy amable

"si eso no lo puedo negar, pero la prudencia no es una de sus mayores cualidades" y así reímos juntas, era agradable estar con esta mujer

"te puedo preguntar algo" dije sin mirarla a los ojos

"claro Naoms, pregunta"

"¿que tiene el hecho de que soy gay para que me dieras el trabajo?" su sonrisa callo al instante

"la verdad es que…. bueno mi esposo…. El cae muy fácil en tentaciones" yo no sabia que decir "el estuvo con varias de las niñeras, de los gemelos por lo que elegir una nueva es muy complicado"

"pero es que es ciego, tiene una mujer hermosa en casa" o por Dios estoy salió de mi boca, era un pensamiento no debía decirlo, la mire y ella parecía incomoda "lo siento, es decir eres muy bonita… y tan inteligente…." En este momento la tierra debería abrirse y tragarme

"esta bien Naoms" dijo después de un momento "yo opino lo mismo" ¿que?

"soy linda e inteligente" y soltó a reír.

Después de eso, seguimos bebiendo el resto del vino, hablamos de todo un poco, me conto que su esposo Anthony Stone estaba de viaje de negocios, que el casi nunca estaba en casa y yo me preguntaba si después de todo esta era una familia feliz.

Yo le conté sobre mis estudios y no se porque omití mi relación con Sophia, así transcurrió la tarde, ella me pidió un taxi y me acompaño luego hasta el

"fue un gusto Naoms ahí que repetir un día" con ella repetiría miles de tardes como la de hoy, todo había sido tan fácil, se sentía tan bien hablar con ella

"Por supuesto" le respondí con una sonrisa y en ese momento, se inclino y puso un dulce beso en mi mejilla, sentí un hormigueo donde sus labios estuvieron. El pito del taxi me devolvió a la realidad ella me dio una sonrisa tímida y yo entre al taxi.

Puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, y pensé en todo lo que paso, Emily sin duda era una mujer hermosa, como podía su esposo ser tan ciego, pero aun peor como ella podía seguir con un hombre que la hacia sufrir, me di cuenta que las fotos no expresaban la realidad en ellas, se veía tan feliz pero cuando hablaba con ella me di cuenta que no era del todo un cuento de hadas.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos, por el sonido de mi celular.

"hola hermosa, ven a casa te necesito urgente" era Sophia

"ok voy para allá" le indique al taxi, la nueva ruta y no demore mucho en llegar allá

"¿que pasa? ¿Este bien? ¿Cual es la urgencia?" le dije mientras entraba a su casa y la respuesta fue un beso, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo "la casa esta sola" me dijo mientras mordía mi lóbulo, nos dirigimos así su sofá, mis piernas estaban débiles debía ser el vino, ella me retiro las muletas e hizo que me sentara, en un momento estaba de regreso en mi regazo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, sentía que había sido un polvo rápido entre dos personas extrañas, yo realmente hubiera deseado que hubieran sido otros labios los que me besaban, otras manos las que me tocaban, yo quería que fuera Emily, la quería a ella y me sentí tan caliente con mis pensamientos que necesitaba hacer algo, no tenia mas remedio me puse como pude en la cima de Sophia y la hice mía físicamente, pero en mi mente era Emily quien estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, quien gritaba mi nombre, quien me pedía mas.

**Por favor dejen me saber que piensan ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno acá les dejo una capitulo mas, les agradezco las opiniones ;) alguien me pregunto la edad de emily y naomi y aunque saldra en unos capitulos mas adelante pues te adelanto el dato ;) Emily 25 Naomi 21 **

QUINTO CAPITULO

Habían pasado, ya dos semanas desde mi tarde con Emily, había noches en que siempre la encontraba en mis sueños, sus labios eran míos, había tanto amor que me enloquecía, lastimosamente tenia que volver a la realidad, los gemelos habían estado en exámenes finales, yo a penas había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Emily una o dos veces estas semanas, sus turnos eran horribles, había días que le tocaba las 24 horas, así que debía conformarme con verla en mis sueños.

Las cosas con Sophia, bueno lo que había de relación se basaba, en sexo no mas, yo seguía tratando de llenar con ella lo que quería hacer con Emily, no me gustaba utilizarla pero, a veces no tenia mas remedio.

"dos semanas mas y por fin seré libre de este yeso"

"y podremos tener una fiesta adecuada" dijo Cook, mientras ibas rumbo a la U

"si realmente lo necesito" llevaba casi 4 semanas sin salir, mi mama me hizo prometer, que mientras me recuperaba del todo, debería estar juiciosa, además yo no quería lesiones mas graves a futuro

"bueno blondie aquí estamos ten un buen día" dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

"gracias de nuevo compañero" le di un guiño y me fui a clases

Todo era tan monótono, tenía mis clases muy normal, a la hora del almuerzo, estuve con Sophia pero era igual que estar sola, apenas y dijimos algo.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, como siempre me dirigí a tomar un taxi, y llegar donde mis gemelos favoritos, hoy tenia la esperanza de ver a Emily, aunque fuera solo un momento.

Toque el timbre, nana como de costumbre me abrió la puerta.

"hola Naomi"

"hola nana"

"sigue los chicos están en la sala"

"gracias" le dije y empecé mi camino, cuando iba llegando mi corazón se acelero, era la vos de Emily, esa hermosa voz, la que extrañaba tanto, al instante que entre a la sala, sentí de pronto como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído en cima.

"llegaste Naoms"

"hola Marcus"

"ven te voy a presentar a mi papa"

"hola Jack, Emily hola" dije mientras Marcus, me jalaba hacia donde estaba su padre,

"hola Naomi, es un gusto por fin conocerte, los niños no dejan de hablar de ti"

"hola señor Stonem, el gusto es mío"

"no, preciosa nada de señor dime Toni" y extendió su mano, ¿preciosa? Que le pasa

"Toni, ok" mientras tomo asiento, sentí como sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, que le ocurría Emily estaba ahí, en la misma habitación hasta sus hijos este hombre no tenia respeto alguno.

"Naomi, quiero agradecerte" por fin Emily hablo "¿Por qué?"

"bueno las notas de los gemelos han llegado, y son muy buenas"

"si mira saque un 5 en matemáticas" dijo un alegre Jack mientras, me mostraba sus notas

"te felicito si ves te dije que no era imposible"

"bueno yo llegue a un 4, pero aun es buena nota ¿cierto?" dijo Marcus

"claro que si mejoraremos para el próximo" le dije mientras los abrazaba

"Así que bueno, te estábamos esperando para ir a celebrar" dijo Toni, y esa mirada

"oh... a mi"

"si Naomi, gracias a ti los chicos van muy bien en el colegio" dijo Emily, como podía negarme a esa mirada

"bueno entonces ahora que estamos todos vamos almorzar" dijo Toni, mientras tomaba su chaqueta

"vamos Naoms" dijo Marcus, tome mis muletas, me puse de pie y todos nos dirigimos al auto, Emily apenas me miraba, era una situación un tanto incomoda.

"permíteme te ayudo" Toni, abrió la puerta del auto, y me ayudo a subir, este hombre me iba a causar problemas, me miraba como si no hubiera nada mas alrededor

"gracias" le dije, con cortesía de todas formas seguía siendo mi jefe

El viaje en auto, no fue cómodo, sentí como si Emily no me quisiera ahí, apenas me miraba y cuando lo hacia su mirada no trasmitía, la misma alegría de siempre eso me entristecía.

Llegamos a un lugar de comidas rápidas, los chicos bajaron felices del auto, yo por mi parte no estaba muy contenta, nunca fui fan de este tipo de comidas, si de vez en cuando comía carne pero en mi mayoría, prefería la comida vegetariana.

En la mesa quede en medio de los chicos, y al frente estaba Emily y Toni, hicimos nuestros pedidos, y los únicos que hablaban en la mesa era los gemelos, era la situación mas incomoda en la que había estado.

"y Naomi, me imagino que una chica tan bella no debe estar sola" dijo Toni de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

"en realidad, no tengo tiempo para una relación, en estos momentos, ya que la universidad y el trabajo son ahora mi prioridad" le dije, pero no se porque aun seguía ocultando mi relación con Sophia.

"bueno pero me imagino que los pretendientes no faltan" pero este tipo, que le pasaba, di gracias que en ese momento llego el pedido que habíamos hecho, el almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, Emily no me dirigió la palabra, apenas hablaba con los chicos y Toni el tenia esa mirada, esa mirada, misteriosa, coqueta esa mirada me empezaba a molestar.

El teléfono, me saco de mis pensamientos

"_baby, hola" _

"hola, Cook"

"_a que hora sales hoy, te recojo"_

"bueno si es urgente, tal vez pueda alcanzarte pronto" necesitaba salir de esta situación incomoda

"_¿Qué?" dijo un confuso Cook al otro lado de la línea_

"dime donde te veo"

"_en el… pub"_

"ok chico, salgo en cuanto pueda" y con eso colgué el teléfono.

"algún admirador" dijo Toni

"no es mi mejor amigo, se presento algo y debo retirarme" dije

"pero Naoms, apenas empezamos a comer" dijo Jack

"lose pequeño, pero es urgente"

"pero no queremos que te vayas" Marcus me miro con esos ojos tristes

"Naomi, se tiene que ir niños. Esperamos que todo este bien con su amigo" dijo Emily con un tono seco

"si bueno, lastima si debes irte ni modos" dijo Toni, tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa

"vamos la acompaño a un taxi" dijo Emily

"no ahí problema yo puedo ir sola" me dolía la forma en que me estaba hablando, con eso me levante de la mesa, y les di un beso a los gemelos

"gracias por todo, con permiso" y con eso me salí

En un momento llegue al pub, una alegre sonrisa de Cook me recibió

"hey baby"

"hey Cook, necesito algo fuerte"

"oh… algo que quieras contarle a tu hermano"

"no… solo dame algo fuerte" mi corazón estaba, dolido Emily me trato, no mas bien no me trato, en el tiempo que habíamos estado juntas apenas y me había mirado me ignoro todo el tiempo ella parecía no quererme ahí. Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo

_Espero que todo este bien con tu amigo E ;)_

A que juega, primero es fría y ahora este mensaje que muestra preocupación, cerré mi teléfono, no respondí el mensaje, necesitaba olvidarla por el resto del día no quería pensar en ella.

La tarde había transcurrido, entre tragos, estar con Cook es tan sencillo, ya se empezaba hacer de noche así que decidí que era mejor irme.

"bueno compañero me voy" le dije a Cook mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de mi cerveza

"pero blondie, la noche apenas empieza"

"si y por eso me voy, e tenido suficiente por hoy"

"pero blondie, creí que querías perderte hoy" dijo con una sonrisa

"si, pero una persona ebria, con muletas no es buena idea" realmente ya quería irme, el trago solo había empeorado el pensar en Emily.

"esta bien, lo que digas" se que esta decepcionado pero realmente debía irme quería estar sola

Salí del pub y tome un taxi, mi teléfono vibro y estaba a punto de desviar la llamada cuando vi el identificador

_Llamando Emily …._

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios bueno o malos ;) **_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

"hola"

"¿donde estas?"

"en un taxi ¿pasa algo?"

"has visto el parque cerca a la casa te espero ahí" y con eso colgó, en realidad que pasaba, por mas que mi mente y cabeza decía no vayas, mi corazón corría hacia ella.

Al taxi le tomo 10 minutos en llegar, empezó a caminar por el parque, pero no la veía por ningún lado, de pronto llegue a los columpios y allí estaba balanceándose en uno de ellos, me senté en el que estaba.

"hola" dije, ella estaba mirando un punto en el horizonte, pero no me respondía así que decidí estar en silencio y esperar a que estuviera lista para hablar.

"¿Cómo esta tu amigo?" dijo de pronto "oh…. Bueno…. El esta bien si bien" dije, y por fin me miro, pero sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado.

"no sabia a quien mas llamar, es decir tengo compañeros y mi hermana pero es que…. no se… yo…." Y empezó a llorar de nuevo

Moví mi mano, y la puse sobre las de ella que estaban descansando en su regazo "esta bien, estoy aquí si es lo que necesitas" no sabia que mas decir, la noche había llegado y nosotras aun estábamos ahí sentadas, sin hablar ella se había tranquilizado de nuevo "empieza hacer frio vamos te compro algo caliente" le dije, ella no respondió pero se puso de pie, nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana, pedí un te y ella tomo un café.

"Toni, bueno el ya lo viste" empezó a decir

"el apenas llego hoy, el siempre esta ocupado, siempre quiero creer que son los negocios" dijo mientras miraba su café "hoy cuando volvimos a casa, los chicos quería jugar con el, pero siempre ahí algo importante" tomo un sorbo de café, "mientras se alistaba, su celular sonó era un mensaje, una mujer, Michelle decía el identificador de llamadas" respiro hondo, yo tome sus manos y las apreté, quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella "el mensaje decía que lo esperaba en el hotel de siempre" no lo podía creer que descaro "y se arreglo y con la excusa de tener una reunión de negocios y se fue, yo lo seguí y allí estaba ella una mujer de cabello rizado, muy linda a decir verdad"

"te puedo preguntar algo" ello solo asintió "¿Por qué sigues con el? Según entiendo y según lo que me has contado no es la primera vez"

"es complicado Naoms, primero que todo están los niños, segundo bueno nuestra familia y la familia de el tienen un gran negocio, cuando nos casamos la familia de Toni, invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero en los gimnasios de papá"

"pero… es decir ¿lo quieres?" yo no podía creer que estaba con una persona que la engañaba

"bueno, si claro es el papa de los gemelos" decidí no preguntar mas.

Pasamos un rato mas en silencio, terminamos de beber lo que habíamos pedido, y su teléfono empezó a sonar

"hola"… "pero acabas de llegar, no estoy cerca"… "si yo les digo"…. "ok ten buen viaje"…. "lo mismo"… "bye"

"vamos a tomar algo mas fuerte" dijo poniéndose de pie y pasándome mis muletas, yo solo asentí y la seguí, salimos de la cafetería y esperábamos un taxi "hace mucho no salgo, donde vamos" pregunto.

"bueno depende lo que quieras" le dije

"quiero primero beber, luego ya miraremos" dijo con un guiño en sus ojos, sentí como una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, decidí ir con ella al pub.

"volviste blondie" dijo Cook con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… "y con una hermosa compañía" dijo mientras miraba a Emily, el simplemente no cambia, nos dirigimos a una mesa y Cook, volvió con unos tiros de tequila, Emily sin dudarlo tomo dos de una, yo tome con calma, debía estar ahí para ella.

Después de estar un rato en el pub del tío de Cook, nos fuimos a otro lado, Emily ya estaba un tanto ebria, ello solo parecía querer desahogarse, llegamos a un club cercano la fila para entrar era demasiado larga

"no pongas esa cara Naoms, yo acá no hago fila" dijo "sígueme"

Eso hice y fui tras ella, en la puerta había un hombre, de piel negra, y a penas vio a Emily, le dio una sonrisa.

"Thomas"

"Emily" dijo ella abrazando al chico, no podía dejar de sentir celos

"que te trae por acá ¿Cómo estaba los gemelos? ¿Y Toni no vine contigo?" al parecer era un amigo cercano

"no Toni…. Buen el esta…. de negocios si negocios"

"a bueno, sigue entonces" dijo quitando el cordón, de la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar

Mientras entrabamos, sentí una de las manos de Emily, que rodeaban mi cintura.

"vamos te ayudo a llegar a una mesa"

Yo me deje llevar hacia una mesa cerca a la pista

"espérame acá, voy a traer algo de tomar"

Ella volvió al rato con una botella de vodka

"bueno Naoms" dijo mientras serbia "vamos a brindar, porque estamos las dos"

Tome el vaso lo levante "salud" y dijimos al mismo tiempo, los tragos empezaron a bajar, en este momento agradecí ser amiga de Cook, por lo que los tragos aun no me hacían efecto, pero al parecer Emily o no tomaba muy seguido o llevaba mucho sin tomar, estábamos riendo hablando, cuando…

"hermosa quieres bailar" un tipo llego, ya parecía tomado, no podía negar que era simpático

"te importa Naoms?" que si me importaba claro, yo la quería solo para mi, pero ella no quería lo mismo así que solo negué con la cabeza, ella me sonrió y se fue a la pista, creo que el tipo la toco mas de lo debido, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Emily, quería ser yo la que pudiera tenerla así, no podía ver mas esto así que decidí ir al baño.

Cuando volví a la mesa, mire a la pista pero Emily ya no estaba, mire hacia todos lados pero ella no estaba, volví al baño para ver si tal vez había ido ahí pero tampoco, cuando iba volviendo a la mesa otro tipo me choco

"tu amiga dijo que ya volvía"

"pero como a donde se fue"

"no te preocupes preciosa, ella solo va a disfrutar un momento" y con eso se fue, pero como que ya venia, donde podía estar, decidí salir del club y me encontré con un muy preocupado Thomas

"ahí estas, te fui a buscar pero no te vi…. Emily ella…."

"ella que"

"bueno esta con ese tipo y cuando fui tras ellos, ella no dejo que la trajera"

"pero donde"

"sígueme" Thomas, me guio hasta un callejón, oscuro, "allá" dijo Thomas yo mire a donde su dedo me indicaba y si allí efectivamente estaba Emily contra una pared, su blusa estaba total mente abierta.

"¡Emily!" le grite "¿que diablos estas haciendo?" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

"ahí… ahora tu largo, ella esta conmigo" dijo el tipo, lo peor era que Emily no estaba solo tomada, sus ojos mostraban que había consumido algo mas

"yo no hablo con idiotas quítale las manos de encima"

"hermosa dile que quieres seguir" le pregunto a Emily, pero su mirada estaba perdida

"¡que le quiste las manos de encima no oyó!"

"o si no que"

"o te las veras con nosotros" dijo Thomas detrás mío, pero ya no estábamos solos, dos tipos mas estaban con el

"muy bien" la soltó pero antes, le tomo la cara con una mano y le dio un beso duro, y así se fue

"Emily mírame" le dije mientras le tomaba la cara, como pude me arrodille para poder estar frente a frente "dime algo" ella parecía enojada, y frunció el ceño

"eres una perra egoísta" dijo, y me dio una cachetada "porque no me dejaste hacerlo"… "te odio, te odio" empezó, a golpearme, yo como pude la tome de las manos, y la traje hacia a mi para poder abrasarla, después de unos minutos dejo de luchar y por fin la pude abrasar.

Thomas me ayudo a ponerla en un taxi, decidí que lo mejor era llevarla a mi casa, como podría llegar a la de ella en este estado, en el transcurso a mi casa tome su celular y le mande un mensaje a Nana diciéndole que le había tocado hacer un turno de último momento.

Antes de llegar llame a mi mama, yo sola no podría subir a Emily es mas ni sacarla del taxi, cuando llegamos las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, y en cuanto el carro se estaciono en frente de la casa mi mama salió corriendo, en cambio Kieran si se tomo su tiempo para llegar hasta el carro, abrí la puerta y mi mama me ayudo a salir.

"pero que esperas Kieran" grito mi mama a mi padrastro, el hombre parece que aun estaba dormido, entre los dos sacaron a Emily del auto, pero fue Kieran quien la alzo y la entro a la casa

"donde la pongo" dijo "pues donde crees en el cuarto de Naomi"

"y si mejor la dejamos en el sofá"

"no seas perezoso y súbela" y en esta casa menos mal se hacia lo que decía mi madre

"siéntate cariño ¿estas bien?" dijo mi mama mientras ponía a hervir agua

"si mama yo estoy bien"

"y ¿Emily?"

"ella… bueno ella esta bien solo tomada es todo"

"sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras verdad"

"si pero ya te dije solo esta tomada, lo mejor es irme a dormir subiré por una pijama y dormiré en la sala"

"ok, ¿quieres te?"

"no mama, gracias por todo, lamento haberte levantado"

"no es nada cariño" dijo, ella podría ser tan normal a veces, pero no sabría que seria de mi vida sin ella, bueno tal vez tendría otro nombre, pero la vida seria muy aburrida sin mi mama hippie

Cuando subí, ahí estaba cálidamente dormida en mi cama, aunque sus palabras me habían dolido, sentí que no eran para mi, o al menos era lo que quería creer, me acerque le quite los zapatos, desapunte su pantalón y le puse una cobija encima, abrí uno de los cajones y tome una pijama es mas la única que tenia, suelo dormir desnuda, entre a mi baño y me cambie, cuando Salí ahí estaba ella pero ya no estaba dormida.

"¿donde estoy?" pero aun estaba ebria

"estas en mi casa, no te preocupes le deje un mensaje a Nana descansa" me di la vuelta para salir pero me tomo mi muñeca

"no te vayas Naoms" di la vuelta para ver que empezaba a llorar "por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero dormir sola, no esta noche" como podía negarme se veía tan rota, tan triste.

Ella se movió, y me dio espacio para meterme a la cama con ella, yo me acosté mirando al techo con mis manos lo mas lejos posible de ella, sentía que si la tocaba me iba a quemar, ella se acomodo al otro lado en la misma posición, yo decidí esperar a que se durmiera para irme, pero en menos de 5 minutos ella se movió, quito una de mis manos para poder llegar a mi pecho y acomodar su cabeza en el, mientras tanto uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y me apretó hacia ella, yo la abrace espere un momento y le di un beso en la cabeza, y así con ella en mis brazos, tan cómodamente así quería que fueran todas mis noches.

**Acá un capitulo mas, espero que les vaya gustando la interacción de las chicas va poco a poco ;) pero ahí va **

**gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben hagan me saber que les parece este nuevo capitulo **


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Me desperté en una cama vacía, quería haber despertado con ella en mis brazos pero ya no estaba, rápidamente me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina

"buenos días cariño ¿dormiste bien?"

"y ¿Emily?" le pregunte tal ves ella la había visto salir

"entonces era ella" dijo mientras me pasaba el café "muy temprano alguien salió hoy"

"oh… bueno" tome mi café y volví a mi cuarto, me acosté de nuevo estaba cansada, había sido una larga noche, aunque en realidad no había hecho mucho

No se cuanto tiempo había dormido, lo único que se es que ya no era temprano, el día empezaba a oscurecerse, mire mi celular para ver que hora era 6:30pm había dormido tanto, también me di cuenta que tenia mensajes sin leer

_Blondie que tal tu noche con tu hermosa chica Cook ;)_

No sabia que responderle así que decidí seguir leyendo

_¿Donde estas? Esta semana apenas nos hemos visto, espero que no olvides nuestra cita Sophia_

Se me había olvidado por completo, había una película en cartelera que Sophia quería ver y le había prometido que iríamos juntas

_Paso por ti a las 7:00pm Sophia _

Tenia apenas media hora para arreglarme antes de que llegara Sophia, pero antes me di cuenta que aun tenia un mensaje sin leer

_Lamento lo de anoche no se que me paso, discúlpame por haberme ido así Emily _

En realidad que lamentaba, haberme llamado para desahogarse conmigo, o haberse emborrachado y casi acostarse con un desconocido o las palabras que me dijo, Emily me enloquecía, y ella ni la culpa tenia, decidí sacarla de mi cabeza así que me levante de la cama y decidí alistarme para irme con Sophia.

Ella estuvo tan puntual como siempre, vestía muy casual, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a cine, la película era una típica historia de amor y romance, la típica pareja se enamoran pero no pueden estar juntos, la verdad me gustaba otro tipo de películas, era mas de la clase de suspenso a decir verdad.

Estábamos esperando un taxi cuando alguien grito mi nombre,

"¡Naomi!" ahí estaba Marcus corriendo para saludarme y detrás de el un poco mas calmado como siempre un tímido Jack

"hola" les dije mientas los abrazaba, estos chicos sacaban lo mejor de mi

"le dije a mama que eras tu pero no nos creía" Emily estaba con ellos, bueno era lógico que harían dos niños a estas horas solos debían estar con alguien, de repente me puse muy nerviosa.

"mama, mira si ves es Naoms" dijo Jack mientras Emily llegaba hasta donde estábamos, ella sonrió a los niños

"hola" dijo ella

"Así que estos son los niños que cuidas" por un momento me había olvidado de donde estaba y con quien estaba

"oh…. Si ellos son" le dije a Sophia, ella entrelazo nuestras manos, es su manera de decir que soy suya

"mira el es Marcus y el Jack los gemelos maravilla" le dije mientras señalaba a cada uno de los chicos "y ella es Emily"

"hola, yo soy Sophia" dijo mientras le daba la mano a los chicos y a Emily aun sin soltar mi mano

"bueno cariño no es por afanarte pero vamos, aun tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo con un tono de picardía, Emily me dio una mirada que no podía describir o tal vez si era como si estuviera celosa, pero no eso no podía ser, claramente ella era recta no gay.

Nos despedimos, de los gemelos y la fría Emily había vuelto, pero no sabia porque, será que en el fondo sentía algo por mi, y si así era porque había preferido irse con un desconocido a estar con migo, pero y si no y si solo me estaba imaginando cosas, el frenar del taxi me saco de mis pensamientos, pagamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Sophia.

Entramos en su sala y los besos empezaron apenas me había sentado en el sofá, no podía, no era a ella a quien quería, últimamente era mas difícil estar con ella, mi respuesta a sus toques eran torpes

"espera, espera" le dije mientras la empujaba de los hombros

"pero Naomi apenas nos hemos visto esta semana, que te pasa"

"es solo que me duele un poco la pierna podrías darme algo para el dolor" su ceño cedió un poco pero aun de mala gana se paro y se fue a buscar algo para mi supuesto dolor, tenia que salir pero no sabia como sin que ella armara alguna clase de drama, mientras tanto mi celular sonó era un mensaje

_Te necesito urgente ven pronto a mi casa Emily _

Lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fueron los gemelos, pero si era así porque pedirme a mi que fuera, pero que mas podría ser porque tenia que ir urgente, debía salir de ahí e ir donde Emily, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una no muy contenta Sophia.

"toma esto calamara el dolor" me dio una pasta y un poco de agua, cuando termine me quito el vaso de la mano y se puso de nuevo en mi regazo "ahora donde íbamos" y sus besos volvieron

"no espera" de nuevo mis manos en sus hombros "lo siento Sophia, pero me duele mucho la pierna, no estoy para esto"

"tu me crees estúpida verdad" dijo mientras se quitaba de mi regazo "te enfermaste apenas entramos a mi casa, dime que no quieres estar conmigo pero basta de tonterías Naomi" daba vueltas alrededor de la sala "yo se que ahí alguien mas Naomi, nuestra relación no iba bien, pero ahora esta peor que nunca apenas y me tocas, apenas y hablamos" y lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Como podía hacerle esto, me sentía una persona horrible era claro que yo no la quería, pero sabia que ella me quería a su manera un poco obsesiva y posesiva pero me quería, a pesar de todo lo que hacia ella siempre estaba ahí.

"no es así Sophia" yo me puse de pie "no ahí nadie mas créeme, siento mi falta de tiempo para nosotras pero no ahí nadie mas" me acerque a ella "podemos simplemente ir a dormir" la tome de las manos "prometo recompensarte"

Subimos juntas al cuarto, me quite la ropa y quede apenas en mi ropa interior y me metí en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo, la abrace para dormir casi de la misma manera como había dormido con Emily, y ahí estaba mi mente de nuevo, volando así ella cual seria la urgencia, espere un momento mientras miraba al techo.

Después de un rato Sophia por fin se había dormido, con cuidado me levante de la cama, Salí del cuarto con mi celular en la mano, no podría dormir si no sabia que Emily estaba bien, así que masque su numero, pero no contestaba y si era grave, no tenia otra opción.

Entre de nuevo al cuarto de Sophia, tome mis cosas y salí de la casa, sin hacer mucho ruido yo sabia que esto iba hacer para una fuerte discusión, pero tenia que saber que había pasado con Emily, saber que ella y los gemelos estaban bien, así que me dirigí a su casa, tal cual me había dicho en el mensaje.

Cuando llegue a la casa, la luz de la sala era la única prendida, timbre y ahí estaba ella una muy borracha Emily

"llegaste entra" dijo mientras me daba espacio para entrar "que quieres tomar, tengo vodka, cerveza, vino" decía mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala, cuando entre pude ver, una botella de vodka ya casi acabada.

"¿Dónde están los gemelos?"

"con mi mama, ahora dime que vas a tomar"

"y ¿nana?" ella frunció el ceño

"estamos solas ok? Ahora dime que vas a tomar"

"¿Cuál era la urgencia?" le dije con un tono un poco malgeniada

"lo siento estabas muy ocupada con tu novia" dijo ella acercándose a mi "creo que olvidaste decirme ese detalle Naoms" tomo la botella de vodka y tomo un sorbo.

"ya no mas dame esto" le dije y trate de quitarle la botella, la cual salió de su mano y se estrello en el piso, pero el movimiento fue un poco torpe, aunque ella estaba borracha, tenia bien sus dos pies, el movimiento que hice me desequilibro y caí de rodillas para sostenerme puse mis manos pero para mi mala suerte una de mis manos callo sobre uno de los trozos de vidrio.

Ella se arrodillo a mi lado, y creo que el susto hizo que su borrachera bajara un poco, tomo mi mano y quito el trozo de vidrio "ven" me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hasta la cocina, empezó a rebuscas entre los cajones y por fin hallo un botiquín.

"esto va arder un poco, voy a limpiar la herida" tomo un algodón, y lo humedeció, con cuidado lo puso sobre la herida y si ardía un montón

"muy bien, la herida no es profunda" me puso una especie de curitas sobre la herida y empezó a guardar las cosas, pero yo necesita hablar con ella que había sido todo eso, porque cuestionarme sobre Sophia, que quería esta mujer de mí.

Ella salió de la cocina y volvió a la sala empezó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, era como si yo no estuviera así que me arrodille a su lado, tome su barbilla para que me mirara

"dime que te pasa" ella volvió su mirada al suelo, y de nuevo a los vidrios

"entonces me voy" le dije poniéndome de pie

"no te vayas por favor" y se puso de pie, lo que paso después lo había soñado muchas veces.

**ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAMENTO HABER DEJADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ASÍ ;) POR ESO ACÁ LES DEJO UNO NUEVO ;)**

CAPITULO OCHO

Sentí sus labios, era un beso suave, tímido yo me sentía torpe, cuando sentí que era real, que no era otro sueño, la tome de la cadera y la acerque mas a mi, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, me sentía como si estuviera volando, jamás me había sentido así al besar a otra persona.

Después de un momento se detuvo, y se aparto el movimiento fue tan rápido, cuando abrí los ojos estaba al otro lado de la sala, para estar en un mismo cuarto se sentía tan lejos de mi.

"lo siento Naomi, eso no debió pasar" empezó a decir "yo no soy…. Yo no se lo que estaba haciendo" empezó a moverse por la sala "lo mejor es que te vayas"

Yo aun estaba, sin moverme sin decir nada, lo que acababa de pasar fue algo que no quería dejar que se fuera, me puse en frente de ella y tome su cara entre mis manos.

"¡NO!" grito mientras se alejaba de nuevo de mi "NO OISTE LO MEJOR ES QUE TE VAYAS" y con eso salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sentí que mi corazón y mi mente se debatía entre subir y decirle que no fue un error que esta bien, pero otra parte decía que lo mejor era irme, que esto era solo un error.

Y fue mi mente quien gano el debate, salí y tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia mi casa, fue hasta que llegue que me di cuenta que estaba tan lastimada, que me dolía tanto lo que había acabado de pasar, entre a casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto, cuando cerré la puerta mis lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me desliza por la puerta y en un momento estaba en posición fetal.

En el transcurso de la noche en algún momento, las lágrimas habían cesado, y yo había llegado hasta la cama, el timbre del celular me despertó

"_¿donde estas?"_

"en mi casa, siento lo de anoche"

"_porque te fuiste"_

"es que el dolor siguió, no quise molestarte y me vine para mi casa"

"_estas mejor ahora"_

"si un poco"

"_voy apara allá, para cuidarte"_

"no Sophia no ahí necesidad, mi mama esta acá no te preocupes"

"_esta bien, espero que te mejores… te amo Naomi"_

"gracias Sophia, mas tarde te llamo" y con eso colgué el teléfono y puse las cobijas sobre mi cabeza.

En todo el día apenas me levante para comer, después solía volver a mi cama ya sea a llorar o solo a pensar.

Era lunes de nuevo, una nueva semana después de lo que paso el sábado, no supe nada de Emily, no la llame ni ella a mí.

Como siempre me levante, y me arregle para ir a la Universidad, y se empezaba hacer tarde aun me preguntaba por que Cook, no había llegado por mi no es que fuera su obligación pero ya era una costumbre, termine de arreglarme y baje a despedirme de mi mama.

"ya me…." No esperaba ver a quien estaba en mi cocina

"hola Naomi" dijo Emily, su mirada cayo al café que estaba tomando

"cariño café" dijo mi madre, que hacia Emily en mi casa, después de lo que había pasado bueno lo menos que esperaba era verla en mi casa

"no mama se me hace tarde" le dije y luego dirigí mi mirada a Emily "y tu ¿Qué haces acá?" si mi genio iba a explotar en cualquier momento

"vine a llevarte a la universidad" dijo mientras terminaba su café

"bueno puedo irme sola" mi mama me puso una mano sobre mi hombro cuando vio que empezaba alterarme y al oído me susurro _"tranquila cariño, ten un buen día"_ con eso salió de la cocina

"venia para acá cuando vi a Cook y el dijo que te llevaría a la universidad así que le dije que no se preocupara que yo te acercaba hoy" pero quien se cree

"como ya te dije me puedo ir sola y si no es mas me voy" dije dándome la vuelta para irme "bye Emily" y salí de la casa, escuche cuando ella le agradeció a mi madre por el café yo estaba furiosa así que hice mi camino hacia el autobús, pero pronto note que un auto me seguía

"puedes parar, yo quiero hablar ok?" yo seguí caminando "además vas a llegar tarde ven te llevo y hablamos por favor Naomi" bueno tenia razón jamás llegaría a mi paso, tome una respiración de frustración y me subí a su auto

El camino a la universidad fue silencioso, vino a que habláramos y no dice nada es estresante, note que estaciono el auto aun lejos de la universidad

"lo siento por todo" dijo yo espere a que continuara, no creerá que con esto ya todos somos felices, los minutos parecían horas y como vi que no seguía decidí para esto

"disculpa aceptada, y creo que lo mejor es que busque otra persona para los gemelos yo no puedo seguirlos cuidando, así que si no es mas adiós" tome mis muletas y estaba a punto de salir del auto

"no espera por favor quiero hablar"

"bueno pues, entonces empieza"

"no quiero que dejes de cuidar a los gemelos, y no…. Bueno no quiero… que las cosas entre las dos estén mal" su mirada quedo fija en algún punto en el horizonte "yo lo siento, por todo lo de este fin de semana" respiro profundo "siento la forma en la que te eché de mi casa, pero espero que me entiendas, fue el alcohol Naomi, eso no debió pasar"

Eso dolió esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo, pero ella no debía darse cuenta, no podía demostrarle lo mucho que me interesaba.

"no lo se Emily, es decir las cosas van hacer incomodas, míranos ni si quiera me puedes mirar cuando me hablas" entonces ella me miro

"podemos solo hacer como que nada paso, por favor" que mas podía hacer, es decir que esperanzas podía tener, era una doctora yo apenas estaba empezando la universidad, ella tenia 25 años y yo bueno apenas tenia 21, la diferencia no era tanta aun así ella tenia una familia estaba casada con el peor de los hombres pero esa había sido su decisión, yo sabia que ella era diferente pero las razones por las que estaba con el tal vez nunca las sabría así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

"no ahí problema Emily" le dije y puse la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en este momento.

"quieres tomar algo, saliste de tu casa sin comer nada"

"no esta bien comeré algo mas tarde"

"Naoms, déjame invitarte algo" dijo con una sonrisa, creo que esa sonrisa me hipnotiza

"esta bien, ahí una cafetería aquí cerca"

Yo tome un café, y ella bueno tomo muchas cosas otro café y panecillos y algunas tostadas, su apariencia diría que es una mujer de dietas pero no, comía como un niño pequeño, era tan hermosa que el hecho de no tener una oportunidad con ella, bueno no me gustaba y en el fondo me entristecía.

Hoy por fin seria libre del yeso que había llevado por 5 semanas, las cosas con Emily habían vuelto a la normalidad, nos veíamos de ves en cuando en su casa obviamente solas no hemos vuelto a estar, bueno hasta hoy ayer cuando nos despedimos me dijo que seria ella quien retiraría el yeso, por lo cual estaba mas que feliz.

Mi mama me acompaño al medico y estábamos fuera del consultorio esperando a que Emily terminara la consulta que tenia

"Naomi, Gina hola" dijo con su sonrisa

"hola"

"hola querida" mi mama directamente la abrazo y Emily parecía que le gustaba

"bueno vamos Naoms, por fin te quitare tu tortura" dijo mientras sonreía yo no hacia mas que corresponderle a las sonrisas, y nos dirigimos al consultorio, me senté en la camilla mientras la miraba, Emily tomo una sierra y protegiéndome la piel con otro instrumento, ayudando con sus tijeras no tardo mucho en romperlo, en cuestión de minutos retiro el yeso

"bueno eso es todo" dijo sonriendo "aunque no necesitaste cirugía, aun debes tener unas terapias para recuperar la fuerza muscular que perdiste durante el periodo de inmovilización" dijo mientras aun sostenía entre sus manos mi pierna, yo me perdí en la sensación de sus manos

"Además de esto te voy a recomendar un masaje con hielo durante 15 minutos tres a cuatro veces al día"

"este bien"

"y bueno si tu tobillo presenta alguna inflamación, me dices y revisamos ok?"

"si ok" pero que me pasaba, su mano seguía en mi pierna.

El resto de la consulta, se dedico a darme las ordenes para las terapias, iban hacer 5 cada viernes debía tomarlas, aunque no serian con ella pues no era su área lo cual fue triste porque la sensación de sus manos eran maravillosa, me dijo algo mas de los masajes con hielo

"bueno Naoms, nos veremos mas tarde" dijo con un guiño y yo salí del consultorio

Ya era casi la 1 de la tarde, por lo que me dirigí directamente hacia los gemelos.

"Naoms, ya no tienes el yeso podemos jugar" dijo Marcus

"no cariño aun debo tener cuidado pero si podre hacer mas cosas"

"bueno por fin te mostrare mi cuarto" no tuve mas remedio y subí con el las escaleras, lento como me había dicho Emily, cuando entramos habían dos camas, la de Marcus tenia cobijas de superman, había un peluche del hombre araña y en su lado del cuarto un afiche del capitán América y los vengadores, en cambio al otro lado en el de Jack sus cobijas eran de cars, había un carro del rayo macuin, y sus afiches eran todos de esa película.

"vamos ahora te mostrare el cuarto de mis papas" yo debía decir que no a eso, pero era mas la intriga que tenia, no había muchos colores era un cuarto con una cama negra pero de tendidos blancos, había un estante con fotos de los gemelos, Toni y Emily, en la mesita de noche de Toni habían una foto de el, otra de los gemelos, otro donde estaba con sus padres y una mujer muy parecida a el debía ser su hermana y por ultimo había una foto de Emily y la que al parecer era la hermana de Toni

En cambio en la mesita de noche de Emily solo había fotos de los gemelos, no había ninguna de Toni, su espacio era solo para los gemelos.

"en esta fue en nuestro primer viaje a la playa" fui sacado de mi pensamiento por Jack

"hola Jack, es una hermosa vista" le dije mientras le sonreía

"vamos Naoms nana dice que ya esta listo el almuerzo" y con eso salimos del cuarto de Emily.

La tarde paso entre las tareas de los gemelos y algún trabajo que tenia de la universidad

"hola estoy en casa"

"mama llegaste" dijo Jack, aunque era tímido solo cuando Emily estaba cerca, era extrovertido, Marcus y yo lo seguimos para encontrar a Emily en la sala, poniendo sus cosas en un sofá, saludo a los niños con un beso en la cabeza a cada uno.

"hola Naoms" dijo mientras se sentaba "¿como esta tu pierna?"

"bien, es agradable poder mover ambas piernas"

"me alegra eso"

"¿Qué es esto mama?" dijo Marcus mientras tomaba un papel del bolso de Emily

"bueno eso es" estaba hablando cuando el tono de mi celular la interrumpió, mire el id y era Sophia

"hola"

"_preciosa a que hora sales te voy a recoger, debemos celebrar que ya no tienes esa cosa"_

Puse la mano en la parte donde esta el micrófono del celular "ya vuelvo" y con eso me Salí de la sala

"_Naomi estas ahí"_

"si lo siento, es que saliendo de donde estaba para poder hablar"

"_bueno no importa, dime ¿a que hora sales?"_

"pues Marcus aun esta atrasado con una tarea, pero creo que algo así como una hora"

"_muy bien entonces paso por ti"_

"pero Sophia aunque me quitaron el yeso aun debo guardar un poco de reposo"

"_tranquila Naomi, solo vamos a comer y a tomar algo, por favor preciosa"_

"esta bien entonces márcame cuando estés afuera de la casa"

"_ok, nos vemos en un rato"_

"ok"

"_¿Naomi?"_

"dime"

"_te amo preciosa"_

"oh… yo ammm nos vemos en un rato Marcus me llama" y con eso colgué el celular, siempre que decía eso me ponía incomoda, yo sentía que era importante para mi pero no estaba en la posición de decirle que la amaba, no podía decir algo que no sentía.

Volví a la sala…

"Naoms mama nos llevara al zoológico"

"Oh…. campeón eso es muy emocionante"

"si y veremos a los leones será grandioso" Jack tenia una afición por los leones, era su animal favorito

"guao tomaras fotos para mi verdad Jack"

"Naoms deberías venir con nosotros mama tiene 4 entradas"

"Marcus" dijo Emily regañando al pequeño "tu papa dijo que vendría, lo siento Naoms no es que no quisiera que fueras pero… bueno"

"si papa vendrá genial el le encantan los tigres" dijo Marcus

"no te preocupes Emily" le dije aunque no podía negar que me hubiera gustado estar con los gemelos y Emily.

Terminamos la tarea con Marcus, mientras Emily estaba con Jack repasando algunas cosas de matemáticas, era una mama muy pendiente de los gemelos aunque a veces el hospital abarcaba gran parte de su tiempo trataba de tener el tiempo suficiente para sus hijos.

Entre a la sala para despedirme

"Marcus ya termino todas sus tareas"

"oh bueno Naoms, ¿te quedas a comer?"

"no lo siento ya tenia planes"

"oh… si me imagine, bueno será en otra ocasión"

"si" el ambiente se puso tenso, entonces mi celular empezó a sonar

"_hola"_

"hey"

"_ya estoy afuera"_

"ok ya salgo" y colgué el celular

"bueno Emily que tengas un gran fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes"

"ok Naomi, que te vaya bien" dijo y se acerco a mi, y ahí estaban sus labios tan suaves, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió tan rápido como si se hubiera quemando en el acto.

"ok" y Salí rápidamente de la casa.

Salí con Sophia ese día, y realmente no fue la noche calmada que esperaba, pasamos de bar en bar bebimos y al final no se como llegamos a mi casa, en cuanto toque la cama me quede dormida, creo que Sophia no estaría muy feliz por eso creo que esperaba que la noche terminara de otra manera.

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER, POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS LOS MALOS Y LOS BUENOS, Y PARA LOS QUE ME PIDIERON CAPÍTULOS MAS LARGOS HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Me desperté con una terrible resaca, Sophia aun estaba conmigo

"_baby…. Fiesta hoy"_

Era un mensaje de Cook, le debía la salida así que decidí aceptar

"_si nos vemos mas tarde en el pub" _

Baje a comer algo y volví con un café para Sophia

"Sophia acá te traje un café"

"oh... gracias pero no quiero" dijo y tomo el café y lo puso en la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama

"pero…. Ayudara a tu resaca" intente decirle mientras me arrastraba a la cama

"ayer te dormiste muy rápido" y empezó un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo…

Había llegado al pub como había acordado con Cook, el ya estaba un poco tomado

"acá estas baby"

"si, acá por fin sin yeso"

"eso es grandioso baby, vamos el tequila nos espera"

Y empezamos la noche, después de estar en el pub salimos a un bar que recién estaban inaugurando por lo que las bebidas eran mas económicas, Cook siempre sabia donde ir, el bar no estaba muy lleno, pero tampoco estaba desocupado.

Cook se había ido a traer unos tragos pero estaba mas que demorado, así que decidí ir a buscarlo, y buen la razón por la que no había vuelto era lo que me imaginaba, estaba con una mujer, era una morena muy bonita, tenia el cabello no muy largo apenas pasaba los hombros, tenia un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y llevaba unas medias estilo mayas, cuando me fui acercando vi que tenia unos ojos de un color azul muy profundo, no se porque se me hacían familiares.

"aquí estas" le dije a Cook, la morena me dio una mirada

"lo siento baby, pero me encontré esta encantadora dama" dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

"Effy ella es mi amiga Naoms"

"hola" dije y ella simplemente asintió parecía ser una mujer de pocas palabras

"le estaba diciendo que podemos hacerle compañía mientras llega la amiga que esta esperando"

"ammm…. Bueno" dije no muy convencida

"ok, entonces yo les invito la siguiente ronda" por fin hablaba

Estuvimos tomando por alrededor de 1 hora y la compañía que Effy esperaba aun no llegaba, no era incomodo estar con ella, no decía mucho es mas el único que hablaba era Cook, en mas de una ocasión insistió en hacer un trio, creo que el nunca pensaba en nada mas que sexo, estaba segura que el solo quería a esta chica para la cama.

Estaba tomando un trago cuando alguien me hablo

"Naoms, hola" ¿Emily? Que hacia acá

"umm hola"

"llegaste" dijo la morena mientras se sentaba con nosotros

"esto si tiene que ser una puta broma" dijo Cook riendo a carcajadas "baby no era la chica con la que estabas hace un tiempo"

"¿se conocen?" pregunto Effy

"si Naomi, ella es la que ayuda a los gemelos con sus tareas" dijo Emily un tanto nerviosa pero ¿Por qué?

"mmm ya veo, interesante" dijo Effy, y me miro de arriba abajo

"ella es la hermana de Toni" o de razón esos ojos se me hacían tan familiares

"definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo" dijo Effy, sentía que hablaba de una manera en que sus palabras quería decir algo mas como una adivinanza

"bueno ya que se conocen entonces vamos a bailar" dijo Effy tomando la mano de Emily y arrastrándola a la pista, Cook tomo la mía y me saco con ellos, no me había dado cuenta de tanta gente hasta que sentí a Cook muy cerca, yo apenas le di una mirada que decía "mucho cuidado" y el solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió como diciendo "poco espacio"

Estuvimos bailando por alrededor de un rato, hasta que mi necesidad de tomar agua me saco de la pista, traje a Cook conmigo, estábamos tomando agua cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la pista, Effy estaba detrás de Emily bailando muy sensualmente, una de sus manos viajo de los brazos de Emily hacia debajo de su camisa, y se acerco al oído de Emily y le dijo algo, no se que pero Emily dirigió su mirada hacia donde estábamos con Cook, la otra mano de Effy nos llamaba.

"o dos mujeres muy calientes Naoms" dijo haciendo su camino, yo no podía, es decir esta era la hermana de Toni, entre hermanos esta permitido tocarse así, mi mama no pudo tener mas hijos por lo que fui hija única, tal vez esto era permitido como hermanos, decidí hacer mi camino hacia la salida necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Salí y enseguida encendí un cigarrillo, el humo me hizo calmarme un poco

"sabes que eso es malo"

"si pero calma los nervios" dije sin pensar y sin siquiera mirarla yo sabia que era ella su voz era única, decidí seguir dándole la espalda, después de ver las manos de Effy recorriendo su cuerpo no sabría si podría resistirme de querer hacer lo mismo

"porque estas nerviosa Naoms" y ahí estaba de nuevo jugando conmigo, sentí como paso sus manos para abrazarme y sentí cuando puso su cabeza en mi espalda

"¿Qué haces Emily?" le dije sin romper el abrazo

"te incomoda" vote lo que quedaba de mi cigarrillo y puse mis manos sobre las de ella que descansaban sombre mi abdomen

"no" no sabia que mas decir, quería permanecer así, estando así sentí que ya no podía mas debía decirle lo que me hacia sentir, lo que este simple abrazo me hacia sentir "Emily tu…"

"yo que Naoms" dijo tranquilamente

"bueno tu me gustas, tu me estas volviendo loca… yo... necesito" la solté y decidí romper el abrazo, di media vuelta y ella bajo su mirada al piso

"que necesitas" dijo aun con su mirada al piso

"yo necesito no yo deseo tanto" tome su barbilla para que me mirara, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial "deseo tanto poderte darte un beso"

"yo también" en realidad me estaba diciendo que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, decidí cerrar la distancia entre nosotras puse mis manos en su cadera para acercarla a mi, pero deje un pequeño espacio, quería que ella diera un paso, yo no quería volver a ser rechazada, una de sus manos tomo mi cara, su pulgar consintió parte de mi mejilla, no paso mucho cuando ambas manos se pusieron en mi cuello y cerro la distancia que teníamos.

Este beso era diferente, era tierno pero ya no era tímido, su lengua empezó a pedir entrada en mi boca con gusto le di paso, se sentía maravilloso, era una sensación inexplicable, pero tenia tanto temor que cuando se acabara todo terminar mal, lo único es que esta vez no podía decir que era un error.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, miedo sentía miedo, que saliera corriendo, cuando nos separamos pude ver el debate que estaba teniendo, se dio media vuelta, no quería que se fuera

"no digas que fue un error"

"no Naoms, no lo fue" me acerque a ella y tome la posición que habíamos tenido hace un rato, puse mi barbilla en su hombro y nos quedamos así un momento

"háblame Ems, dime algo"

"me gustas tanto, eres lo primero que pienso cuando despierto y lo ultimo cuando me duermo" tomo una respiración "me vuelve loca saber que estas con… bueno tu novia" rompió el abrazo y dio media vuelta para poder estar de frente nuevamente "pero ya no puedo seguir luchando contra la corriente"

"esta bien Ems" mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que sentí que se iba a salir de mi pecho

"pero" todo no podía ser color de rosa "aun soy una mujer casada Naomi" respiro hondo y parecía estar sacando valentía de algún lugar de ella "y yo se que no soy quien para pedirte esto, pero no puedo estar mas sin ti, de alguna manera quiero que estés conmigo" que estaba tratando de decirme "y esta bien si no quieres, solo será un tiempo"

"¿de que hablas Ems?"

"quiero estar contigo, pero" se hizo un silencio largo "tengo que seguir con Toni"

"pero si el no te quiere Emily, como puedes seguir con el"

"Naoms, cálmate"

"no como quieres que me calme, después de lo que me dices, esperas que sea tu amante"

"Naoms, escúchame por favor"

"porque no simplemente dejarlo, no lo quieres o ¿si?"

"bueno no es decir no lo quiero"

"entonces, cual es el problema"

"Naoms, escúchame" como quería que la escuchara "no puedo solo separarme y ya" sus manos volvieron a mi cara, "primero están los gemelos"

"pero ellos apenas lo ven, que diferencia habrá"

"lo se, pero aun así necesito tiempo para que ellos entiendan, esto podría ser traumático para ellos" por un momento pensé que tal vez tenia razón "ellos aunque casi no lo ven, saben que estamos juntos" dio un paso y me dio un beso "solo necesito un tiempo por favor Naoms"

"no lose Emily, es decir yo te quiero, pero no de esta manera"

"entenderé tu decisión Naomi, yo no te puedo obligar a esto" mi corazón y mi mente se estaban debatiendo "Naomi jamás me había sentido así por alguien, te quiero conmigo intentémoslo ¿si?" yo también la quería y quería luchar por ella, no se si es lo mas tonto o no pero quería eso quería seguir teniendo los labios de Emily.

"esta bien Emily, pero no voy a esperar mucho tiempo"

"ok no pasara mucho tiempo lo prometo" su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia "ven vamos a volver"

"pero Effy esta ahí, y bueno no podre darte mas besos" dije sintiéndome un poco tonta ante la observación

"no te preocupes por ella"

"pero es la hermana de Toni"

"si pero también es mi mejor amiga, es mas te digo un secreto" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oreja

"fue su idea darte celos" me dio un guiño, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos de nuevo al club.

Cuando volvimos no encontramos por ninguna parte a Effy ni a Cook, así que empezamos a bailar con Emily, fue una gran noche, me encantaba estar con ella.

Cuando salimos del club, aparecieron como por arte de magia Effy y Cook era obvio lo que habían hecho, su ropa y el maquillaje de Effy los delataba, Emily tenia mi mano entre las suyas y aun cuando Effy venia no se soltó.

Effy nos dio una mirada de complicidad, cuando llego un taxi Effy se despidió de Cook, con un beso bastante hambriento

"Naoms yo quería preguntarte bueno si no tienes nada que hacer" Emily se sonrojo" bueno si quieres ir conmigo y los gemelos mañana al zoológico"

"pero pensé que iba Toni"

"bueno eso fue una excusa para que tu no fueras" estaba confundida y solté su mano

"no te entiendo"

"me dio celos cuando saliste hablar con tu novia y bueno"

"ammm ok" ella volvió a tomar nuestras manos y me acerco a ella, me dio un beso

"entonces ¿vienes?" dijo en mis labios

"como podría negarme" dije terminando de besarla

Effy y Emily tomaron un taxi para irse, Emily quedo de pasar por mi al otro día para ir al zoológico, aun no podía creerlo, Emily y yo teníamos algo, no como yo lo quería pero era algo además ella dijo que no tomaría mucho tiempo, aun así no sabia que esperar de todo esto, esperamos otro taxi y Cook se fue conmigo hacia mi casa, por ahora solo debía dormir mañana seria un día largo.

**Bueno espero sus opiniones ;) espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO COMO ESTUVO TAN BIENVENIDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ACÁ LES DEJO UNO NUEVO ;) **

CAPITULO 10

Me desperté, por la alarma que había puesto en mi celular, pero me había quedado pensando en todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, primero estaba Effy, porque era cómplice de Emily, al final Toni seguía siendo su hermano, recordé los besos, lo cerca que pude estar de ella cuando bailamos.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, y mi sonrisa se agrando más cuando vi quien era

"hola"

"hola Naoms, ya estas lista" pregunto una emocionada Emily

"ammm… bueno yo tal vez me quede dormida" no le podía decir que se me había hecho tarde pensando en ella.

"pero Naoms, pasaremos por ti en casi 20 minutos"

"el tiempo suficiente"

"ok entonces nos vemos ahorita"

"ok"

Salí de mi cama y corrí a bañarme y alistarme para cuando llego Emily y los gemelos, decidí usar unos jeans unos tenis un buzo con capota, esta muy de sport, me arregle lo mas pronto posible y decidí salir y esperar a Emily en la puerta.

No tardo mucho en llegar, me dirigí hacia el carro y entre en el asiento de adelante junto a Emily.

"hola chicos" le dije a los niños tenían en sus rostros unas hermosas sonrisas, "hola Ems"

"hola Naoms" dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla "me alegra que hayas podido venir con nosotros" dijo Jack muy entusiasmado "podremos ver juntos los leones" era raro Marcus aun no decía nada y apenas y me había saludado, Emily decidió seguir hacia el zoológico y en todo el transcurso Marcus apenas dijo una palabra, algo le molestaba eso era seguro.

Cuando llegamos al zoológico, Jack fue el primero en bajarse del auto se podía ver que era el mas feliz

"¿Qué la pasa a Marcus?" le dije al oído a Emily

"el quería que Toni viniera" dijo Emily mientras miraba a su hijo

"oh…" me sentí incomoda con la afirmación de Emily y ella parece que lo noto

"pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara" y me dedico una sonrisa.

El recorrido empezó por el área de las aves, la verdad no me agradan mucho además no huele muy bien, la verdad me alegre cuando empezamos a caminar lejos de esta área, Jack estaba muy contento y tomaba fotos, en cambio Marcus seguís molesto.

"mama" dijo Jack jalando a Emily, para que se agachara para poder hablarle al oído, "ok hijo vamos" dijo Emily a Jack "nosotros vamos a ir al baño ya venimos, puedes cuidar de Marcus por un momento"

"no hay problema" y con eso se fue con Jack "hey, quieres decirme que te pasa"

"nada"

"¿estas bravo conmigo?"

"no"

"¿tu mama?"

"no"

"¿con Jack?, ¿se pelearon otra vez?"

"no"

"entonces dime que te pasa te puedo ayudar"

"mama había dicho que papa vendría, y hoy bueno el no pudo, el nunca puede" y empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que Marcus quería a su papa, a pesar de que el nunca esta, eso me hizo sentir mal, yo estaba destruyendo esta familia, tal vez el que Toni no estuviera hoy no era mi culpa, pero que no estuviera en un futuro tal vez si lo seria y no podría cargar con eso, no se si podría hacer eso

"el tiene mucho trabajo Marcus, tu lo sabes pero el los ama ¿lo sabes?"

"tu crees Naoms"

"obvio que si Marcus, los papas siempre aman a sus hijos, son lo mas importante en sus vidas y todo lo que hace tu papa es para que tu tengas lo mejor" le tome la cara con las manos "además ya vendrán mas momentos para estar con tu papa" le limpie las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

"si es verdad Naoms"

"eso así te quiero ver, además si sigues así no vas a disfrutar cuando veamos la pantera negra"

"la pantera negra es el mejor animal verdad Naoms"

"si"

"¿si que?" pregunto Jack, no los había visto volver

"Naoms piensa igual que yo que la pantera negra es el mejor animal"

"no es el león cierto mami" dijo Jack haciendo pucheros, Emily no respondió pero se veía feliz de ver que Marcus ya no estaba deprimido, pero la pelea entre los chicos de cual animal era mejor empezó

"bueno, niños los dos son hermosos animales"

"si además ambos son de la misma familia" les dije

"pero como de la misma familia Naoms" dijo Jack

"si ambos son felinos, y todos saben que esos son los mejores animales"

"enserio Naoms, que es lo mejor de los felinos" pregunto Marcus

"bueno, déjame ver" dije mientras recordaba "bueno si no sabían los felinos tienen una excelente vista, además son los mejores cazadores"

"guao ya quiero verlos vamos" dijo Marcus muy ansioso y tomo mi mano para que pudiéramos ir, el resto del recorrido por el zoológico lo había pasado al lado de Marcus, además tenia tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, me sentí una persona horrible, no quería ver de nuevo a Marcus así, tan triste.

Al final del día fuimos a comer helado, entramos a una heladería con juegos para los niños, había como un laberinto y tenia también una enorme piscina de pelotas

"mama ¿podemos ir?" dijeron los gemelos, cuando terminaron sus helados

"si, espérame acá Naoms, llevare a los niños" ese iba hacer el momento en todo el día que podríamos estar solas, no se porque estaba tan nerviosa, Emily volvió con los zapatos y las chaquetas de los gemelos en las manos

"van a estar ahí 30 minutos" dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me sacaba de la heladería

"a donde vamos"

"solo a fuera Naoms, necesito algo" salimos de la heladería y fuimos hasta el auto pero Emily me guio a la parte trasera de este, entre y puse mi mirada por la ventana

"¿estas bien?" pregunto cuando se acomodo a mi lado

"si" le respondí mirándola, pude sentir una de sus manos en mis rodillas y la vi cuando se acerco para darme un beso, pero mi conciencia me estaba jugando una mala pasada, solo podía recordar a Marcus no podía hacer esto, y quite mi rostro evitando el beso de Emily.

"que pasa Naoms... yo pensé que bueno"

"yo no puedo hacer esto Emily, yo lo siento"

"pero Naoms, te dije que solo será un tiempo" dijo ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla "yo se que esto de estar a escondidas es horrible pero solo necesito un tiempo"

"no es eso Emily"

"entonces que es, ayer todo había quedado bien entre las dos" su voz se empezaba a quebrar cuando me hablaba

"bueno es que... "y el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, pero de inmediato rechace la llamada

"era tu novia ¿verdad?"

"no… bueno si era ella, pero no es de ella que quiero hablar"

"no esta bien no te preocupes creo que no hay nada que decir, veo que tomaste una elección y no soy yo a la que elegiste" con eso salió del auto

"espera Emily" dije mientras salía detrás de ella

"que Naomi, que primero me dices que si que lo vamos a intentar y ahora esto"

"no es ella ok? Es Marcus"

"que pasa con Marcus" su tono se suavizo

"bueno, es que hoy cuando el no quería hablar viste lo deprimido que estaba porque su papa no estaba hoy con ustedes"

"Naoms…"

"no Emily yo no puedo hacerle esto, yo no puedo volverlo a ver así"

"Naoms, escúchame ¿si?" dijo mientras se acercaba "ellos entenderán, pero esta vez estoy pensando en mi en mi felicidad, y se que ellos estarán bien con la decisión mas adelante, pero Naoms, o es contigo o sin ti igual yo me voy a separar"

"que quieres decir con que estas pensando en tu felicidad"

"bueno, eso es una historia muy larga y además bueno yo quiero" cerro la distancias que había entre nosotras y senti sus dulces labios que me enloquecían

"pero aun tendremos que hablar" dije entre besos

"lo se, pero por ahora ven acá" dijo tomando mi cuello para volver a juntar nuestros labios, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, mis manos estaban en la cintura de Emily, solo nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, Emily se separo y mantuvo su frente con la mía

"debes contestarle"

"si lo se"

"Naoms, yo se que no son quien para exigirte… pero…" yo sabia lo que quería decir

"yo se, voy a terminar con ella, en cuanto la vea mañana en clases ok?"

"ok" y me dio otro beso "creo que debemos volver por los gemelos" dijo a solo centímetros de mis labios, "lo se" dije mientras tomaba su labio inferior entre mis dientes "solo uno mas" la bese de nuevo.

Cuando por fin nos separamos fuimos por los gemelos, en cuanto se subieron al auto, se quedaron dormidos, en varias ocasiones cuando estaba el semáforo en rojo, Emily tomaba mi mano, y le daba un apretón, como diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, cuando llegamos a casa Emily se bajo conmigo del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta

"Naoms" dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta

"dime"

"quieres ir a una cita conmigo" mi corazón estaba latiendo, tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentí que se iba a salir de mi pecho

"yo... eh… quiero decir si" esa ultima parte sonó mas alegre de lo que esperaba, su sonrisa fue gratificante y sentí que esto valía la pena, aunque aun debíamos hablar sentía que estaba bien en algún punto todo esto

"bien, entonces el ¿viernes?"

"pero tengo terapia recuerdas"

"oh… si es verdad"

"entonces el jueves ¿te parece?"

"si esta bien, pero Emily… aun… bueno no quiero arruinar el momento"

"si lo se aun debemos hablar, el jueves te contare todo lo que debes saber Naoms" se acerco y puso un beso muy cerca de mis labios y se fue.

* * *

Había evitado todas las llamadas de Sophia esta mañana, y no había asistido a clases aun no sabia como decirle, aunque no la quería, bueno Sophia no era una mala persona y no merecía cosas malas, así que estuve toda la mañana en casa y espere hasta que terminaran las clases para ir a buscarla.

Cuando llegue a la universidad me dirigí hacia su casillero, y luego de unos ninots de espera ella llego, sus ojos estaban hinchados se nota que había llorado, no podría decir que me rompía el corazón pero tampoco estaba feliz de verla así

"hola" le dije

"puedes decirme que te hice para que seas así conmigo"

"podemos hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo"

"Para que, dime que quieres hablar termina de romperme el corazón de una vez" estaba gritando y llamando la atención de todos, creo que mi rostro empezó a ponerse rojo odiaba esto

"puedes calmarte, vamos a otro lugar" le dije tomándola de los hombros

"¡NO!"

"no grites"

"¡que importa que todos se enteren que eres una perra egoísta!"

"ok" no iba aguantar una escena de estas así que me di la vuelta y Salí, todos me miraban que horror

"¡Naomi espera!" dijo gritando mientras me seguía fuera de la universidad

"que vas a seguir gritando y haciendo un espectáculo"

"no terminemos, yo no quiero estar sin ti" esto era por lo que nunca creo me había enamorado de ella en un momento era una y al otro alguien diferente aun así no era un a mala persona

"mira Sophia, no podemos seguir ok?"

"pero ¿porque? si quieres que cambie algo yo cambio"

"no es eso Sophia, tu mereces alguien mejor"

"Así que decidiste esperar a que estuviera totalmente enamorada de ti para votarme"

"no, yo pensé que alguna vez sentiría lo mismo por ti pero no es así"

"si claro y yo soy estúpida"

"no he dicho eso"

"tienes otra persona verdad"

"no... no ahí nadie mas" no soné muy segura "mira tu mereces, a alguien que te quiera"

"aghhh eres la peor persona que e conocido en mi vida" después de eso, lo único que sentí fue un duro golpe, mi cara empezó arder y cuando puse mi mano sobre el labio vi que estaba roto, del golpe que me había dado, después de eso vi como se dio media vuelta y se fue, quede por un momento ahí hasta que sentí que las gotas caian, empezaba a llover y de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, ni siquiera mire quien era pero rechaze la llamada, pero después volvió a sonar

"¡ALO!" grite a quien quiera que estaba llamando

"lo siendo ¿llame en un mal momento?" era Emily "te llamo luego entonces bye" sonaba herida

"no Ems, lo siento es solo que e tenido un mal día"

"Naoms, siento llamarte pero no sabia a quien mas llamar" dijo "¿puedes venir a la casa ya?"

"si ya voy para allá"

Tome un taxi y le di las indicaciones para llegar donde Emily, cuando llegue a la casa realmente no me había mirado al espejo, pero cuando Emily abrió la puerta sentí que tenia muy mal aspecto

"pero que te paso Naoms?"

"no es nada fue solo un golpe"

"pero un golpe de ¿quien? ¿Porque?" dijo mientras nos dirigíamos dentro de la casa

"no importa, dime que pasa" la verdad no estaba de muy buen genio, a veces solo me desquito con las personas que no tienen nada que ver

"bueno primero ven te limpio el labio" y me llevo a la cocina, saco el botiquín y limpio con cuidado "no es profundo" dijo mientras terminaba y guardo todo de nuevo, puso sus manos en mis rodillas y se acerco para besarme, creo que era todo lo que necesitaba mi malgenio salió corriendo en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, el beso fue tierno y suave

"¿mejor?" dijo rompiendo el beso, pero aun muy cerca de mi

"Un poco" dije y sonreí, volvió a unir nuestros labios, en otro beso igual de tranquilo que el anterior

"¿ahora?"

"bueno, creo que esta mejorando pero muy lentamente"

"me encantaría besarte hasta que estuviera mejor pero debo irme tengo turno" y se inclino y puso un beso rápido "siento llamarte, pero nana se tuvo que ir, no tengo quien reciba a los niños y bueno me preguntaba si puedes hacer eso hoy… yo te pagare de mas"

Me incline para estar de nuevo cerca "me puedes pagar con besos" y cerré la distancia entre las dos de nuevo, esta vez deje que mis manos recorrieran su espalda, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y me trajo mas cerca de ella, la falta de aire nos hizo romper el beso, pero seguíamos muy cerca, puso su frente con la mía

"realmente me encantaría hacer esto todo el día"

"entonces no te vayas" y tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes, no resistió porque pronto cerro la distancia y acá iba otro beso, nunca me cansare de besarla, jamás había probado unos labios mas suaves, los besos son tiernos, delicados pero muestran tanto cariño.

"Naoms, me tengo que ir" dijo separándose y dejando cierta distancia entre las dos

"ok, pero me duele tanto" dije señalando mi labio lastimando, ella sonrió "que tal otro beso a ver si sana"

"no te lo debo" dijo con un guiño "además si seguimos así no voy a ir al hospital hoy"

"bueno esta bien doctora ve y salva vidas"

"Naoms" dijo y de pronto se puso nerviosa

"dime"

"¿quien te hizo eso?"

"termine con Sophia hoy, y bueno no lo tomo muy bien" se acerco y ahí estaba la sonrisa que tanto quería, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos besamos una vez mas, pero no paso mucho tiempo esta vez y se aparto

"me tengo que ir ¿si? Ya sabes todo, los gemelos deben estar dormidos a las 8, ahí comida hecha así que no tienes que cocinar"

"ok"

"a penas salga de turno te llamo, y salgo directamente para acá"

"esta bien Ems, no te preocupes yo te espero"

"si, además pienso pagarte hoy tu tiempo extra" dijo con un guiño, se acerco tan rápido que el beso que me dio fue fugaz, y salió de la casa, me dejo ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

**NO MAS SOPHIA :) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACA UN NUEVO CAPITULO ;) **

Los chicos habían llegado a la 1 de la tarde del colegio, como siempre Marcus había sido el mas inquieto a la hora de sentarse hacer sus tareas, siempre quería sacar excusas, iba al baño en mas de 5 ocasiones, en cambio Jack había terminado pronto y había ido a ver televisión pronto.

La hora de la cena había llegado por fin

"amo la pasta"

"Marcus tu sabes que no debes hablar con la boca llena" la pasta era uno de los gustos que los gemelos compartían, Jack en su mayoría le gustaba el pollo, en cambio Marcus amaba la carne, Jack no le gustaban los jugos ácidos y Marcus bueno su favorito era el de maracuyá, en cuanto a comidas bueno esos eran unos de sus gustos

"Naoms, ¿cual es tu comida favorita en el mundo?" pregunto Jack

"bueno Jack, me gusta mucho la comida vegetariana, pero amo las Garibaldi"

"¿Garibaldi? ¿Que es eso Naoms?"

"son unas galletas y son mis favoritas"

"nunca las e probado, ¿nos traerías un día unas para probarlas?"

"claro Marcus, ahora vamos a terminar de comer"

La cena concluyo en menos de 20 minutos, cuando la comida les gusta no dura mucho la cena, después de eso los chicos se cambiaron y se pusieron sus pijamas

"nos contaras un cuento verdad Naoms"

"claro Jack, ¿cual quieres?"

"bueno ahí" dijo señalando, así donde habían varios libros "esta un libro con varios cuentos, nana hoy nos iba a contar el gato con botas"

"ok entonces será el gato con botas ¿les parece?"

"si" respondieron al tiempo los gemelos, no paso mucho para que se quedaran dormidos, puse el libro de nuevo en el stand, los arrope y baje a la sala a esperas a que llegara Emily, tome una almohada y una cobija de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y me acomode en el sofá, prendí el televisor y no se en que momento me quede dormida

"Naoms? Despierta"

"umm" dije entre sueños

"hey tu ya llegue" y después de eso solo sentí unos labios besar los míos

"mmm podrías despertarme así siempre" le dije mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos, la vi sonrojarse ante mi declaración

"porque te acostaste acá"

"bueno la verdad pensé que no me dormiría" le dije sentándome en el sofá y haciéndole espacio para sentarse conmigo "además espero el pago prometido" le dije, con un guiño

"veo que ya se te quito el sueño"

"bueno creo que hay mejores cosas que dormir"

"enserio ¿como que?" dijo acercándose mas a mi

"bueno como…"no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando sentí sus labios en los míos, el beso era tierno y cariñoso, pero después de un momento se hizo mas fuerte lleno de mas deseo, ella se acomodo de forma que estaba en mi regazo y mis piernas entre las de ella, la tome de la espalda empujándola mas a mi, levante un poco su camisa para poder tocar su piel, mis manos viajaban a través de ella, quería hacerla mía en ese momento, levante una de mis piernas para poder rozar su centro, sentí como respondió al tacto moviéndose al ritmo de mi muslo, sus manos empezaron a viajar desde el cuello hasta la parte inferior de mi camisa para poder quitarla, nos separamos para que pudiera quitarla, yo hice lo mismo desabotone su camisa y la quite de inmediato, podía sentir su piel.

La levante como pude y cambie de posición para estar en la cima, y empecé a besarla su cuello, mis manos se aventuraron hacia su cintura, y desabroche sus pantalón

"espera Naoms" sus manos de pronto ya no estaban en mi cabello, si no que estaban en mis hombros deteniéndome a seguir "no podemos…. No acá"

Me sentí enojada, aunque tenia razón no era el momento ni el lugar, aun así estaba frustrada, me levante y busque mi camisa donde quiera que la había lanzado "lo siento" la oí sus voz temblorosa

"no te disculpes" le dije poniéndome mi camisa y pasándole la suya

"pero estas enojada, y fue mi culpa yo empecé algo que no puedo terminar, no acá no en este momento" dijo agachando la cabeza, como podía ser así, me senté a su lado y la tome de la barbilla

"no te preocupes ¿si? Yo estoy bien y voy a esperar el momento y lugar adecuado" le dije acercándome y dándole un beso tierno

"Naoms, yo quiero decirte… bueno yo no…" dijo y empezó a mirar sus manos, sabia que estaba nerviosa, era un habito movía las manos como para distraerse y su mirada era fija en ellas

"Ems, puedes decirme lo que quieras" tome sus manos entre las mías

"y si te decepcionas"

"¿no quieres estar conmigo?"

"no como se te ocurre, eres lo que mas quiero en este momento" dijo en tono de pánico

"a bueno, eso seria lo único que me decepcionaría, así que dime que pasa"

"bueno Naoms, es que yo nunca…. Es decir no soy virgen, eso es obvio… pero nunca…"

"¿nunca has estado con otra mujer?" le dije para aliviar su sufrimiento

"si y bueno tu tienes experiencia y si no te gusta… y si quieres alguien mas experimentado"

"hey mírame ¿si?" le dije "eres tu lo que mas quiero en este momento, no me interesa nadie mas Ems" le di un beso en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara, estábamos en silencio un cómodo hasta cuando su celular empezó a sonar, ella me miro en tono de disculpa y contesto

"hola Toni"…. "no te preocupes acabo de llegar de turno"… "¿como este fin de semana?"… "pero"… "ok esta bien"… "si mañana les digo a los gemelos"…. "yo también bye" cuando colgó el celular se puso de pie y puso distancia entre las dos

"voy a ver los gemelos" y con eso salió de la sala, decidí doblar la cobija que había tomado y llamar un taxi para irme, las cosas no parecían muy bien después de la llamada de Toni, cuando volvió a la sala ya estaba lista para irme.

"¿como están los gemelos?"

"bien dormidos profundamente"

"bueno entonces yo me voy"

"ok" fue lo único que dijo, y sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe, me sentí triste que después de lo que paso y hablamos me fuera así.

Salí de la casa y ya estaba el taxi esperándome

"Naoms!" me di vuelta para ver que venia "este libro es tuyo" dijo dándome un libro que había estado leyendo

"gracias Emily" y me di media vuelta, para seguir mi camino, pero no podía irme así, necesitaba una explicación, así que me devolví para hacerle frente "¿que pasa Emily?"

"nada"

"no es algo, ¿que te dijo Toni?"

"nada" como nada, su actitud había cambiado completamente desde la llamada

"muy bien" dije en un tono enojada y volví mi camino al taxi.

* * *

la semana paso volando, había tenido mucho trabajo de la universidad, hoy debería ser mi cita con Emily pero ella estaba evitándome por todos los medios, estoy empezando a creer que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, al parecer lo que me dijo esa noche no era del todo cierto y yo no soy los mas importante para ella en este momento, yo se que están los gemelos ellos deben ser lo mas importante para Emily, pero no es de ellos que tengo celos, es de Toni no fue sino una llamada y las cosas dejaron de funcionar.

Llegue a mi hora normal el jueves para ayudar a los gemelos con sus tareas, tenia la esperanza que Emily me llamara en el transcurso de la mañana para cuadrar nuestra cita o para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no fue así.

"llegaste Naoms"

"hola Marcus, ¿como estuvo tu día?"

"bien Naoms, saque un 5 en matemáticas"

"eso es excelente" le dije mientras entraba con el a la sala

"hola Naoms, mira mi nueva maleta de viaje" de que hablaba Jack, poco cuidado puse a lo que me mostraba en mi mente solo estaba que se iban de viaje

"oh…" me quede sin habla, mientras miraba las maletas de los gemelos Emily y Effy entraron a la sala

"hola Naomi" dijo Effy dándome una mirada que no lograba descifrar

"hola Effy"

"tía Effy ya conocías a Naoms?" dijo Marcus mientras levantaba las manos para que su tía lo alzara

"si cariño, tu mama ya me la había presentado, pero vamos debemos terminar de empacar" dijo poniendo al niño en el suelo y dándole la mano a los gemelos para llevárselos fuera de la sala

"hola" dijo por fin Emily

"hey" creo que aun estaba aturdida, y aun no me salían las palabras, la verdad no sabia que decir, si estar triste o de malgenio, no se que era peor su actitud o lo mucho que me dolía la forma en la que se había comportado toda esta semana

"los chicos y yo salimos de viaje hoy"

"ok, debió llamarme así no hubiera perdido la venida hasta acá" dije con un tono fuerte

"lo siento"

"¿que sientes Emily?" le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme, no tenia nada más que hacer acá "que tengas buen viaje" y con eso hice mi salida

"no espera por favor"

"¿que?" dije dando la vuelta para poder estar frente a frente

"vamos al estudio" dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estudio, así que la seguí "por favor no estés de malgenio ¿si?"

"¿como quieres que este? Me has estado evitando toda la semana y bueno hoy…. Hoy teníamos…" sentí un nudo en la garganta, no iba a llorar no delante de ella "sabes que hoy no importa, no me importa" estaba muy disgustada

"de verdad ¿no te importa?" Y vi como sus ojos de aguaron, sentí como mi malgenio empezó a disminuir, yo había aceptado ser su secreto, pero aun así no se justificaba la forma en me había tratado esta semana

Hubo un silencio incomodo, no sabia que decir ni que hacer opte por dar media vuelta y darle la espalda necesitaba respirar tranquilizarme, si seguía hablando tal vez las cosas terminarían muy mal, después de un momento sentí sus pasos viniendo hacia mi, sentí como se paro detrás de mi y sus manos se pusieron inseguras alrededor de mi cintura, esta posición me traía muy buenos recuerdos aquella noche en el bar cuando decidimos darnos una oportunidad

"siento haber sido una idiota esta semana" tenia mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, así que ella tomo una de mis manos para que girarme y estar de nuevo frente a frente "Naoms, lo siento ¿si?" ella se acerco para darme un beso, pero yo me hice a un lado

"no Emily" tome un respiro para no decir cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría

"e pasado la semana llamándote y esperando verte acá cuando estoy con los gemelos y tu simplemente me evitaste" tenia que hacer una pausa porque de nuevo sentía el nudo en la garganta

"y si me importaba nuestra cita de hoy, pero a ti es la que no te importa y lo que me dijiste el lunes fue mentira, no soy importante para ti" una lagrima empezó a rodar por mi mejilla

"Naoms déjame explicarte ¿si?" dijo acercándose de nuevo "tu tienes toda la razón para estar así pero no es verdad que no me importas, si lo hice fue por que no sabia como decirte que nos íbamos de viaje con los gemelos para encontrarnos con"

"¿cuando vuelves de viaje?" corte su explicación

"el domingo en la noche, ¿porque?"

"ok, hablamos el lunes ahora no puedo lo siento" tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de la casa, no quería explicaciones que podría decir, primero me evita, segundo no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme lo del viaje y tercero no había cancelado nuestra cita.

Cuando Salí de la casa de Emily, me dirigí directamente al pub, necesitaba tomar necesitaba olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas

"hola baby" dijo Cook abrazándome, me sorprendió lo que paso después, lo abrase con mas fuerza y empecé a llorar en sus brazos, era ridículo ahí estaba yo en medio del pub, con gente mirándome mientras yo lloraba en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, sentí como empezó a llevarme hacia un lugar mas discreto, pero sin soltar el abrazo que teníamos.

Después de un momento, sentí que había logrado desahogarme me sentía mas tranquila, sentía su mano en mis espalda, cuando por fin me separe vi en sus ojos que estaba preocupado

"que paso baby?" dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome a la cara "¿paso algo con Toni?" espera como sabia de Toni, creo que noto que me sorprendí "no pongas esa cara, al igual que tu e estado saliendo con alguien, bueno al menos Effy no esta casada" dijo con un guiño y todas las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron

"no… no paso nada con Toni"

"entonces ¿que paso?"

"no se, ella en un momento es tierna y al siguiente es fría" tome una respiración para no volver a llorar "esta semana me evito y bueno hoy deberíamos estar en nuestra cita, pero no es mas importante Toni, me ilusiono dijo que no lo quería pero es mentira" empecé a caminar por la oficina " no fue si no que el la llamara y mira hoy esta viajando a su encuentro, para ser una familia feliz, dime a que juega!" empecé a gritar "esta jugando conmigo Cook!"

"blondie tu aceptaste estar con ella en esos términos o ¿no?"

"si pero…" no sabia como acomodar todo lo que sentía "me trato como si no le importara, y espera arreglar las cosas 5 minutos antes de irse"

"bueno no es eso lo que Effy me a dicho"

"¿como que Effy? Te la pasas hablando de ella conmigo o ¿que?"

"bueno baby, como tu no me cuentas yo averiguo" dijo con un guiño "mira baby, no te voy a decir lo que Effy me a dicho, porque bueno eso debe hacerlo Emily pero lo que si se es que ella se esta jugando mucho por ti"

"¿Como que jugándose mucho por mi?"

"ya te dije que eso debe decírtelo Emily, aunque tu eres una cabeza dura y cuando estas de malgenio no ahí pero que valga"

"no es así"

"claro que si blondie, yo te conozco muy bien, ¿segura no quieres hablar con ella antes de que se vaya?" dijo tomando mi celular y poniéndolo en mis manos "parece que ella si quiere hablar" y vi que tenia mas de 10 llamadas perdidas, ahora si quería hablar y cuando yo la llame entonces eso si no importaba, porque debía contestar, porque no podía hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho, tome el celular y lo apague no mas Emily no mas de ella por este fin de semana.

"vamos e sido una pésima amiga" le dije a Cook tomándolo de la mano "hace mucho no tenemos una fiesta real" el solo me siguió sabia que no iba a poder hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Estuvimos en el pub hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche, de ahí salimos a un club cerca yo le mande un mensaje a Freddy para que nos viéramos ahí con el apenas nos veíamos en la universidad, el y Cook no eran del todo amigos pero se llevaban bien por mi.

Cuando entramos al club, Freddy ya estaba ahí y no estaba solo apenas nos vio me dio una sonrisa

"hola amigo" dijo Cook poniendo su brazo por encima de los hombros de Freddy, y sonriéndole a las mujeres con las que el estaba

"señoritas" dijo Cook hacia las mujeres sentadas en la mesa en la que estaba Freddy

"hola" le dije y me senté al lado de Freddy

"les presento unas amigas"

Después de un rato y unos tragos mas decidimos bailar, entre las amigas de Freddy había una que llamo mucho mi atención, tenia un rostro delicado, su cabello era una color cenizo oscuro con algunas iluminaciones, llevaba un maquillaje suave aun así sus labios tenían un brillo especial, esta chica tenia una mirada picara y me gustaba esa mirada.

Habíamos estado en la pista de baila por más de media hora

"tengo sed ¿me acompañas a tomar algo?" Alice me dijo cerca a mi oído

"oh… claro" nos dirigimos juntas a la barra, y ella enseguida hizo que nos atendieran, como se iban a negar a esta Alice era hermosa

"y bueno estas saliendo ¿con alguien o estas sola?"

"es complicado"

"pero eso quiere decir que estas con alguien"

"ammm… bueno si estoy con alguien de alguna manera"

"eso suena muy complicado, pero por ti vale la pena complicarse la vida" y puso un beso muy cerca de mi boca, me estiro la mano para que la tomara y volver con ella a la pista, y eso fue lo que hicimos, volvimos con el grupo y vi como una de sus amigas le dio algo, cuando se enfrento de nuevo a mi pude ver que era MDMA, ella puso una de las pastilla en su boca y se acerco a mi sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso fuerte, sentí como su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca la cual le concedí, se sentía bien, ella me paso la pastilla y se retiro con una sonrisa en su boca, esta iba a ser una larga noche.

"no solo tienes ojos hermosos" dijo cerca a mi oído "tienes unos labios deliciosos, me gusta complicarme por mujeres como tu" me dio un rápido beso y volvimos a bailar esta vez mas cerca de lo que habíamos estado antes de ir a tomar algo.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, UN POCO DE DRAMA ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Me levante en una cama extraña no sabia como había llegado ahí, no sabia donde estaba lo bueno era que aun tenia mi ropa puesta pero una mano me rodeaba, como yo sabia que estaba durmiendo de cucharita con alguien, era una mano delicada, despacio me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Alice, poco a poco me solté de sus brazos pero por mas despacio que lo hice logre despertarla

"buen día hermosa"

"hola"

"¿dormiste bien?"

"la verdad no recuerdo mucho" dije en un tono apenada, la noche me empezó a pasar factura cuando me senté y sentí un dolor de cabeza horrible, ella se dio cuenta y se dio media vuelta y de su mesa de noche tomo un vaso de agua y una pasta para el dolor

"toma esto ayudara" enseguida tome el agua y la pastilla esperando que desapareciera el dolor pronto "son mas de las 10 de la mañana iras a clase" no sabia que responder en realidad no quería ir estaba agotada, anoche bebí mucho y bueno las drogas no ayudan mucho tampoco

"no lo se" respondí mientras me acomodaba de una forma que estuviera sentada

"porque si quieres puedes quedarte acá conmigo" esa mirada de picardía que siempre mantenía me gustaba mucho no podía negarlo, Alice me empezaba a gustar además estar con ella no era tan complicado

"bueno pues mas tarde tengo terapia y a eso si debo ir"

"terapia ¿de que?"

"no te conté, bueno hace poco tuve una fractura en el pie y bueno debo tomar algunas terapias"

"veo y Emily es quien te da las terapias" como sabia de Emily, es decir no recordaba haberle dicho nada sobre ella, creo que mi rostro se puso pálido no sabia que tanto había dicho la noche anterior "no pongas esa cara, pero anoche solo hablaste de una doctora que se llama Emily"

"oh… y que mas te dije"

"por tu respuesta y la forma que te pusiste puedo deducir que ella es con quien tienes una relación complicada ¿verdad?"

"mmm… si es ella"

"porque es una relación complicada" dijo poniéndose en la misma posición en la que estaba

"bueno… ella es... un poco mayor y…. Tiene hijos y… bueno es casada" esa ultima parte salió casi como un susurro

"eso es mas complicado de lo que imaginaba"

"si un poco"

"lastima eres una chica que no merece ser el segundo de nadie, te puedo decir algo ¿sin que te ofendas?"

"si dime"

"sabias que por lo general en este tipo de relaciones siempre sale a perder… bueno el amante"

"porque dices eso, además ella no lo quiere"

"porque siempre va a ser mas importante los hijos Naomi, no te lo digo para que te pongas de malgenio, pero eso dicen todos"

"lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia"

"bueno la verdad es que si, y Salí muy lastimada" respiro hondo parecía que aun le dolía "por eso te lo digo como amiga, es mejor que termines eso antes de que sea muy tarde" guao lo que acaba de decir me dejo sin habla y si tenia razón, si solo iba a salir lastimada, ella se levanto de la cama y pude ver que a diferencia mia que aun estaba con mi ropa puesta ella si se había cambiado, tenia una pantaloneta corta que dejaba a la vista sus piernas, tenia una camisa de tiras y pude notar el bueno cuerpo que tenia

"deja de estar mirándome y vamos te voy hacer algo de desayuno" me dijo con un guiño y salió del cuarto, yo la seguí, estábamos en un apartamento muy bonito, no era lujosos pero era acogedor, no era muy grande tampoco a penas tenia el cuarto donde estábamos un baño al lado sala y una cocina que se conectaba a la sala.

"¿vives sola?"

"si"

"¿porque?"

"bueno, no me la llevaba muy bien con el esposo de mi mama así que decidí irme"

"y como lo pagas"

"trabajo Naomi, y mi papa me ayuda con algo"

"¿no estudias?"

"eso es un cuestionario" levanto una ceja hacia mí y sentí como me ruborizaba

"lo siento no quise ofenderte ni nada por el estilo"

"no te preocupes y si estudio medio tiempo y trabajo en las tardes, soy asistente en una oficina" empezó a sacar platos y leche de la nevera un cereal de un mueble junto a esta y sirvió 2 platos de cereal

"espero que te guste y no ahí opción de cambiar el menú" dijo mientras empezaba a comer de su plato, el desayuno estaba muy rico no era muy de cereales, mi desayuno por lo general era un café y mis Garibaldi, terminamos de desayunar y yo le ayude a recoger la mesa, cuando iba a empezar a lavar lo que habíamos utilizado, me envolvió en un abrazo

"deja ahí, mas tarde lavo volvamos a la cama ¿si? Aun tengo sueño" dijo mientras mordía mi lóbulo, sentí escalofríos, tomo una de mis manos y me arrastro fuera de la cocina

Cuando llegamos al cuarto se metió en la cama y me dejo espacio para entrar con ella "ven no muerdo, a menos que quieras" esa mirada picara era de muerte, me acomode en la cama

"puedes poner una alarma si no como llego a la terapia"

"claro hermosa dime ¿a que hora?"

"a la 1 aun debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme"

"ok" tomo su celular puso la alarma y yo medí media vuelta para dormir, dándole la espalda, ella me abrazo y volvimos a la posición en la que habíamos amanecido.

* * *

Salí de la casa de Alice, ella se ofreció a traerme hasta mi casa pero yo me negué debía pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, primero estaban las palabras de Cook _"Emily se esta jugando mucho por ti" _y después estaba Alice _"termina eso antes de que salgas lastimada" _además de sus palabras estaba ella, físicamente ella me gustaba no lo podía negar, como persona era agradable no me forzó a nada, todo era diferente con ella, me sentía tan confundida si lo ponía en una balanza ganaría Alice era libre sin compromisos, pero aun así Emily era a quien quería, no solo a ella a los gemelos los adoraba.

Cuando llegue a casa fui de inmediato a ducharme, alistarme y salir para mi terapia, menos mal mi mama no estaba si no hubiera sido un regaño inevitable, cuando iba saliendo recordé que había apagado el celular y decidí prenderlo tenia mas de 20 llamadas de Emily, en el transcurso de la noche y habían unas de hoy, también habían otras cuantas de mi mama, Cook y Fredy de esta mañana, habían varios mensajes

"_Naoms por favor contéstame Emily"_

"_no te mentí eres lo mas importante para mi en estos momentos no hagas esto, háblame Emily"_

"_perdóname, en serio quiero estar contigo Emily"_

"_blondie tengo noticas para ti llámame Cook"_

"_como te fue con Alice? Freddy"_

"_No viaje envíe a los gemelos con Effy, Naoms responde por favor Emily"_ como que no había viajado, esa noticia me dejo helada me sentía feliz y molesta, no había viajado había preferido quedarse por mi, y yo la había evitado toda la noche, bueno ella lo hizo conmigo no es que sea vengativa pero tal vez sintió lo que yo sentí, decidí llamarla luego de mi terapia, tome una taxi y me fui al hospital

"buenas tardes, soy Naomi Campbell y vengo a una terapia" dije a la recepcionista del piso

"buenas tardes" sentí que se iba a reír la mayoría de gente lo hace. "podría por favor permitirme sus documentos de identidad"

"Por supuesto" se los di y vi que anoto algo en el computador

"por favor espere en la sala en minutos la llaman"

"gracias" y con eso me retire y me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera

"_fue una magnifica noche, me encantaría volver a salir pero en algo mas privado solo las dos ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo? Alice"_

Como había conseguido mi numero, no recuerdo habérselo dado bueno en realidad recuerdo poco, no sabia que decir, pero sabia que en este momento solo debía esperar y hablar con Emily, solucionar lo que había entre las dos, para así poder darle una respuesta a Alice, además no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, guarde mi celular.

"_Naomi Campbell pasar al consultorio numero 5" _dijeron por el altavoz, todos miraban alrededor haber si se trataba de la famosa modelo, me levante y me dirigí al consultorio.

"hola sigue por favor" un hombre de cabello rizado me hizo pasar "soy el doctor Johan Jeremía, tu debes ser Naomi"

"hola, si soy yo"

"muy bien por favor deja tus cosas en esta silla, te indicaron ¿que debías traer una toalla y ropa cómoda?"

"si"

"muy bien entonces saca la toalla y quédate en pantaloneta, y sigue a la camilla" me había puesto una sudare bastante ancha y debajo una pantaloneta, me quite el pantalón lo puse en la silla y saque mi toalla, me dirigí hacia la camilla como me había indicado

"muy bien, si me permites un momento voy a traer… me hace falta… el gel si el gel" creo que era un doctor un poco raro, yo solo asentí y el salió del consultorio, me quede acostada en la camilla y espere a que volviera, había como una cortina que separaba la camilla del resto del consultorio, oí un ruido y supe que alguien había entrado.

"hola" esa voz la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar "siéntate por favor" dijo y tomo el gel que supuestamente no había y lo puso en mi tobillo, era jodidamente frio luego tomo la toalla que había traído y puso una bolsa de agua caliente envolviéndola con la toalla " si esta muy caliente me avisas ok?" yo solo asentí con la cabeza era como si me hubieran robado el habla, se veía triste y sus ojos mostraban signos de no haber dormido bien o de haber estado llorando, me sentí mal de ser la causa de su estado.

Puso la toalla sobre mi tobillo y no estaba caliente así que no dije nada, el silencio era incomodo vi como saco un elástico y lo puso sobre la camilla y luego salió de mi vista y volvió con una balón, parecido con los que se hace Pilates pero mas pequeño, puso su mano sobre la toalla y miro el reloj.

"Ems?" dije después de un rato el silencio me estaba matando, ella seguía mirando el reloj y es como si no me escuchara "podemos hablar"

"acá no vamos a terminar la terapia" dijo su tono era frio y sabia que estaba molesta

"bien"

Después de eso me puso algunos ejercicios con la pelota y el elástico, la terapia duro alrededor de 30 minutos, ella solo me hablaba para darme las indicaciones de la terapia, no hubo contacto visual, cuando termino me mando a vestir.

"muy bien eso es todo por hoy" dijo y mientras firmaba el control de mis terapias, "paso a las 7 a su casa, debemos hablar" me entrego el papel y salió del consultorio sin decir mas, porque estaba así no lo sabia no podía estar brava por evitarla ella hizo lo mismo que diferencia había, mientras salía del consultorio llego un mensaje a mi celular

"_No me has llamado, bueno anoche Emily vio cuando te fuiste con Alice a su casa eso era lo que debía contarte Cook"_ ahora todo tenia sentido, la forma en que me hablo y que me trato por eso estaba tan fría y distante, creo que había arruinado toda posibilidad de estar con ella, no me imagino lo que esta pensado o lo que cree que paso ayer.

**Aca un capitulo mas espero que les guste ;) me gustaría saber que piensan **


	13. Chapter 13

**ACA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO PENDIENTES DE LA HISTORIA ;) **

CAPITULO 13

Creo que había abierto un hueco en mi cuarto de tanto estar de un lado para el otro, ya eran mas de las 7 y Emily aun no llegaba, decidí bajar y esperar a fuera y así fumar un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios, me había cambiado el pantalón de sudadera y me había puesto uno jean negro, mi segundo cigarrillo se había terminado y Emily no aparecía, cuando decidí encender el 3 vi su auto venir, se estaciono frente a la casa, yo fui directo hacia el, quito el seguro y me indico que entera.

Empezó a manejar así quien sabe donde, no me miraba, llevaba un pantalón color café claro, una camisa de tiras y un saco estilo torero, ambas prendas de color negro, salió por una carretera que no se hacia donde iba

"¿a donde vamos?" le pregunte, no se veía nada solo bosque a donde quiera que miraba, ella no respondió y siguió manejando, "Ems?" intente de nuevo pero parecía sorda y muda, después de cómo 30 minutos de camino, freno y se bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y me extendió la mano, yo la tome y empezamos a caminar por el bosque, llegamos cerca de un lago había una manta en el piso, una canasta y dos copas.

"ven siéntate" por fin hablo "esta no es el reemplazo de nuestra cita, pero no encontré otra manera para poder disculparme, por evitarte y luego casi irme de viaje sin ninguna explicación" yo esperaba una discusión o que me pidiera algún tipo de explicación por irme con Alice, por no contestar a sus llamadas, pero en cambio estaba acá con todo esto pidiéndome disculpas por lo que había pasado por la forma que me había tratado

"Naoms, yo… te vi ayer con esa chica y… bueno" yo sabia a donde quería llegar

"entre Alice y yo no paso nada"

"¿en serio?" sonó aliviada ante mi información

"enserio"

"Naoms, perdóname ¿si?"

"Emily debemos hablar es decir, yo quiero saber donde estoy yo en tu vida, si realmente esto tiene un futuro porque si no es así es mejor que no sigamos, con lo que sea que tenemos" le dije todo lo que sentía y no se si hable muy rápido pero debía sacarlo de mi, debía decirle necesito saber donde vamos con esto, no puede volver a suceder lo que paso esta semana

"y si vamos a tener algo, debes hablar conmigo no podemos estar así Emily, evitándonos"

"lo se y siento haber estado así, pero cuando Toni me dijo que debía viajar bueno no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, tenia miedo que me dejaras" empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas ya no podía esta separada de ella así que me senté mas cerca, puse mis manos en sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas caídas, y me acerque para poder besarla, extrañaba tanto esto, sus labios.

"yo no te voy a dejar, Ems yo quiero estar contigo, pero tengo tantas preguntas"

"yo se y estoy dispuesta a darte respuestas"

"lo primero que quiero saber es… bueno… donde estamos las dos, es decir" tome un suspiro para poder terminar lo que le iba a decir "¿tenemos un futuro?"

"si Naoms, te quiero conmigo" dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos

"y ¿Toni?"

"Toni bueno, yo nunca estuve enamorada de el" eso me sorprendió

"entonces ¿porque te casaste con el?"

"es una historia larga Naoms, podemos no solo dejarla para otro día"

"Ems… yo necesito saber" le dije soltando nuestras manos, yo se que la estaba empujando pero necesitaba saberlo, me senté mirando el lago que teníamos enfrente, sentí que Emily imito mis acciones no quedamos con contacto físico ni visual, la oí suspirar cuando empezó a hablar

"un año antes de salir del colegio conocí a Effy, hasta ese momento yo siempre había sido la sombra de Katie, se hacia lo que ella decía, me vestía como ella decía, salía a las fiestas a la que la invitaban, siempre fui invisible"...

"Effy cambio todo eso, aunque en mi interior sabia que era diferente fue hasta que conocía a Effy que supe que era gay, al principio me gusto de una manera diferente" sentí celos ante esa afirmación

"pero ¿ya no?"

"no" dijo con una sonrisa "pero fue gracias a ella que supe quien era, que quería para mi vida, una noche fuimos a un club, yo estaba muy tomada pero tenia la necesidad de hacer algo, así que me acerque a Effy y la bese"

"a Effy?"

"si, ella no me rechazo pero tampoco profundizo el beso, me dijo que me quería pero solo como amiga, pero que estaba bien tener otros gustos" sonrió al recordar la anécdota

"Después de eso había tomado una decisión, decirle a mi familia toda la verdad lo que yo no sabia es que ellos me tenia a mi otras noticias que iban a cambiar mi vida" respiro hondo

"un día cuando llegue a mi casa del colegio, mis papas nos esperaban a mi y a Katie en el comedor, había pasado tanto tiempo con Effy, que no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando con mi familia y en especial con Katie"

"Katie?"

"si, ese día me entere que ella sufría de menopausia prematura por lo que nunca podría tener hijos, me sentí tan egoísta ella había pasado por todo eso sola porque yo no había estado ahí para ella" una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, tome una de sus manos y le di un apretón

"mis papas también me dijeron que habían entrado en quiebra, pero que ya tenían una solución, y que necesitaban de mi ayuda para eso"

"¿tu ayuda?" yo parecía un niño pequeño

"si, mi mama había hablado con el papa de Effy, el manejaba grandes negocios ya sabes ellos son unas de las familias mas adineradas del país"

"si todos conocen la familia Stonem, el mejor buffet de abogados del país, pocas veces han perdido un caso"

"si, pero el papa de Effy nunca le a gustado perder dinero es una persona muy avara"

"si eso también es muy comentado"

"pero aun así decidió prestarnos el dinero, pero a cambio y para que asegurarse de no perder la plata y que todo quedaría en familia yo debía casarse con Toni"

"oh… y porque no Katie?"

"Katie no podía tener hijos" me miro como si fuera algo lógico

"¿porque aceptaste?"

"Naoms, era muy joven además todo esto había pasado y yo no me había dado cuenta, me sentía egoísta"

"pero no era así"

"lo se, pero todo estaba en mis manos, incluso insinué que no quería, pero mi mama y Katie empezaron a decir que era una egoísta que nos íbamos a vivir debajo de un puente por mi culpa"

"las egoístas eran ellas"

"si y no, Naoms ellas pensaban que a mi me gustaban los chicos y creyeron que con el tiempo me enamoraría de Toni, hasta yo llegue a creer lo mismo"

"¿también te obligaron a quedar embarazada?"

"no, yo había pensado pasar un tiempo con Toni y cuando las cosas estuvieran bien separarme y hacer mi vida"

"¿entonces?"

"bueno el día de mi boda, tome mucho y no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero al otro día sabia que había estado con Toni"

"oh…"

"si el también estaba muy tomado no hubo protección y un mes después me entere que estaba embarazada"

"y es por los gemelos que has estado con el tanto tiempo"

"si, la llegada de los gemelos cambio mi vida yo puse todo de mi para enamorarme de Toni pero eso nunca sucedió."

"mmm... Ems tu aun… ¿tienes vida intima con el?" sentí mis mejillas arder, por lo que sabia que me había puesto roja ante la pregunta que le acaba de hacer

"no, hace como 3 años dejamos de tener vida intima, y hace 3 años empezaron las infidelidades, bueno no lo puedo juzgar, yo nunca quería estar con el"

"y Effy?"

"bueno Effy siempre a sabido que ni Toni ni yo somos felices juntos, por eso cuando le conté de ti… bueno ella… quiso apoyarme, para encontrar quien me hiciera feliz"

"ahí algo que aun juega en mi cabeza, Cook me dijo que te estabas jugando mucho por mi, ¿que quiere decir?"

"bueno Naoms, Toni ni mi familia saben que soy gay, y no se como lo vaya a tomar sobre todo Toni… y si quiere quitarme los gemelos" empezó a sollozar "yo no podría vivir sin los gemelos Naoms ellos son mi vida"

Me di la vuelta para poder abrazarla, la traje hacia mi "shhhhhhh yo estoy contigo, vamos a estar en esto juntas Ems"

"no me dejes Naoms, ahora entiendes porque necesito tiempo"

"si y voy a estar contigo"

Estuvimos envueltas en un abrazo, por un tiempo cuando por fin decidí romper el silencio y aligerar el ambiente

"vamos a comer"

"si" dijo y me dio un rápido beso

Comimos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo tome una de las copas de vino y la levante para brindar, "por nosotras" dije, ella brindo conmigo, el resto de la velada había sido maravillosa, bueno todo había sido maravilloso, ahora entendía todo, ahora mas que nunca no quería dejarla, era su momento de ser feliz, ya había complacido a muchas personas era su momento.

Después de que terminamos todo recogimos y nos dirigimos al auto, yo quería pasar esa noche con ella amanecer con ella, pero no habíamos traído mucho para pasar la noche ahí, cuando llegamos al auto mire mi celular, tenia varios mensajes, pero solo abrí el de mi mama

"_Kieran y yo estaremos fuera el fin de semana, pórtate juiciosa ;) te amo" _no pude evitar sonreír ante el mensaje

"que te causa tanta gracias" dijo Emily poniendo las cosas en el auto

"bueno" dije acercándome a ella y casi tocando sus labios "tenemos la casa sola para nosotras este fin de semana"

"oh…" fue lo único que dijo, sentí que la había embarrado

"bueno es decir si quieres ir y ver una película o comer algo solo estar las dos, pero si no quieres esta bien no hay problema" creo que me enrede, me tomo de la cintura y volvimos a la posición en la que habíamos estado muy cerca "si… si quiero estar contigo" me dio un beso "quiero estar contigo todo el fin de semana" la tome por el cuello y la bese, este seria un gran fin de semana.

* * *

**BUENO ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN, ES UN POCO CORTO PERO TOCO PARTIRLO DE ESTA MANERA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO MAS PROTNO POSIBLE ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**APROVECHANDO EL TIEMPO LIBRE DECIDÍ A SUBIR ESTE NUEVO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TOME AYUDA DE ALGUNAS HISTORIAS QUE HABIA LEÍDO YA VERÁN EN QUE PARTE ;) , BUENO NO SIENDO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO LEER SUS OBSERVACIONES SI LES GUSTO O NO.**

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO PARA CORREGIRME EN ALGUNAS COSAS COMO ORTOGRAFÍA, LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**ESPERO QUE SEA UN CAPITULO DE SU AGRADO ;) **

CAPITULO 14

EMILY POV

Llegamos a casa de Naomi, después de lo que se podría llamar una noche muy productiva, había confiado en ella le había dicho todo, mi matrimonio arreglado, los problemas que me llevaron a tomar esa decisión, lo mas importante para mi fue asegurarle que quería estar con ella, que no quería a Toni, bueno el era el papa de los gemelos lo único bueno que salió de toda esa farsa.

No recordaba muy bien la casa, la única vez que viene estaba en un estado bastante mal para recordar como había llegado y cuando me fui Salí tan rápido que no me había fijado en lo hermosa que era, tenía un ambiente muy familiar

"bienvenida a la casa Campbell de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa

"es una casa muy linda, no la recordaba muy bien"

"¿quieres tomar algo?"

"bueno… si eso estaría bien" de repente me puse muy nerviosa, estábamos solas no se si estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

"¿Estas bien?"

"si, es solo un poco nerviosa"

"nerviosa ¿porque?"

"bueno… es decir… no me hagas decirlo"

"¿decir que?"

"Naoms, estamos solas y bueno no se si aun este lista"

"Ems, ya te dije que voy a esperar hasta que estés lista, no ahí presión no ahí afán"

"¿en serio?"

"si, ven te preparare un te"

Entramos a la cocina y ella preparo te para ambas, nos sentamos y hablamos de todo un poco, me conto que Kieran había sido su profesor en el colegio y que había intentado besarla, y que cuando se vino a disculpar termino en la cama de su madre, le pregunte por su papa a lo que solo respondió "de ese imbécil no vale la pena hablar" y cambio de tema.

"bueno vamos a la cama"

"ok"

"solo a dormir Ems" y me guiño un ojo

Cuando entremos recordé haber despertado ahí entre sus brazos, me sentía tan segura en su pecho la forma que habíamos dormido se sentía también, pero tuve pánico y por eso Salí corriendo aquella mañana, sentí miedo de lo que Naomi estaba despertando en mi, algo a lo que había decido hacer a un lado, esos sentimientos que me daban tanto miedo.

Ahora se que luche contra la corriente mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir siendo la Emily que todos esperan la que hace feliz a los demás, debo ser yo misma, ser feliz antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"mira una camisa y una pantaloneta para dormir" Naomi me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia entre sus manos algo de ropa para que me cambiara para dormir, apenas habíamos encendido una lámpara en su cuarto por lo que estábamos medio a oscuras, pero esos ojos que quise desde el primer momento que los vi me daban tanta confianza, era como saltar de un avión y saber que ella era mi paracaídas.

Me sentí lista en ese momento, tome la ropa y la puse en algo que había a mi lado, puse mis manos en su cadera y la traje así mi, ella me miro sorprendido pero tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro que me decía que todo iba a estar bien

empecé a besarla ,al principio el beso era tierno sentí sus dedos en mi cuello pase mi lengua por sus labios quería acceso y ella me lo dio, el beso cada vez era mas lleno de deseo la falta de aire nos separa y aproveche para tomar la parte inferior de su camisa y quitarla **"estas segura? No ahí afán"** respondí a su pregunta con un beso

ella me empujo hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con su cama, me senté y ella se puso en mi regazo con mis piernas entre las suyas, yo tenia mis manos en su espalda se sentía tan bien, su piel era suave, cuando rompimos el beso ella levanto mi camisa para quitarla, y paso sus manos por mi espalda mientras besaba mi cuello, sentí como sus manos llegaron hasta el broche de mi sujetador, se separo un poco de mi y lo retiro, sus manos eran suaves y sus toques trasmitían mas que lujuria

El sujetador voló alguna parte de su cama, volvimos a encontrar nuestros labios y sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, masajeándolos hasta que sentí que mis pezones se endurecieron ante sus toques, suavemente me acostó en la cama, sentí como su lengua trazo un camino desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, tomo entre su boca mi pezón y sentí como su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con el, me estaba volviendo loca y un gemido salió de mi

Sus manos llegaron hasta el botón de mi pantalón, y lo desabrocho **"¿estas segura?"** me pregunto mientras quitaba un mechón de mi rostro **"si"** en este punto no me salían mas palabras, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, pero la respuesta fue suficiente para seguir con sus acciones, y me quito el pantalón, empezó esta vez besar mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis muslos **"Naoms, te necesito"**

tomo mi ropa interior entre sus dientes y empezó a quitarla levante mi cadera para que pudiera sacarla, estaba desnuda y ella aun tenia la mayoría de su ropa, me senté en la cama y vi que su cara tenia una aspecto de sorpresa, tal vez pensó que me había arrepentido **"no pongas esa cara, es solo que bueno"** dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama y puse mis manos en el botón de su pantalón, para desabrocharlo y así deslizarlo por sus piernas, tenia unas largas y hermosas piernas

**"tenias mucha ropa Naoms"** dije mientras me arrodillaba en la cama para estar a su altura y volver a unir nuestros labios, tome su cintura y volví a arrástranos en la cama, elle seguía en la cima, sentí como paso sus manos por dentro de mi muslo para separar mis piernas y ponerse en medio de ellas, una de sus manos viajo hasta tocar mi centro, sentí como la humedad crecía y sentía mas necesidad** "Naoms por favor"** dije en tono de ruego, ella incremento la velocidad de sus actos generando mas placer, luego sentí como dos de sus dedos entraron en mi, mientras que su lengua ahora estaba chupando mi centro, se sentía jodidamente maravilloso, sentía como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, mi espalda se arqueo,** "oh Naoms… si si si"** sentí como mi orgasmo llego, Naomi bajo el ritmo de sus acciones y vi la hermosa sonría que me dio seguida de un beso dulce y tierno

"Naoms"

"¿si?"

"eso fue wow" jamás me había sentido así, con Toni si habíamos tenido relaciones sobre todo en nuestros primeros años de casados pero nunca algo como esto, tampoco era que fuera malo pero siempre se complacía el mismo si el llegaba a su punto máximo primero, ya luego no importaba si yo había llegado o no

"¿pasa algo? ¿Estuvo mal?" creo quede callada por mucho tiempo

"no Naoms, todo fue maravilloso" le dije mientras volvía a besarla, y poniéndome en la cima de ella, quería mostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba, así que quite su sujetador, haciendo casi lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo pero mas fuerte, chupaba y mordía sus pezones hasta que los sentí duros, mientras tanto le quitaba la ropa interior con mis manos, sentí como levanto su cadera para poder sacarla

Puse una de mis rodillas en chocando contra su centro, oí cuando soltó un gemido ella empezó a moverse para crear contacto con mi muslo, sentía lo mojada que estaba en ese momento "Em te necesito" susurro, "que necesitas Naoms?"

"Ems te quiero dentro de mi"

Con eso hice lo que me pidió, lleve dos dedos dentro de ella, sus piernas me rodearon y hacia presión para que fuera mas rápido** "bésame Ems"** dijo solté su seno y volví a su boca incremente el ritmo y sentía sus gemidos en mi boca **"oh Ems"**, sus paredes empezaron a contraerse en mis dedos sabia que iba a llegar pronto, rompimos el beso y baje para poder chupar su centro sentí cuando sus manos se pusieron en mi cabeza **"oh si Ems Ems"**

Cuando volví le di un beso, no sabia que podía hacer sentir esto a otra persona, mis dudas empezaron a tomar mi mente ¿habría sido suficiente? ¿Tal vez no fui tan buena? Me quite de la cima y me acosté a su lado, mientras ella volvía a su respiración normal

"voy al baño" dije mientras me levantaba apresuradamente de la cama, me eche un poco de agua en la cara y respire profundo ¿y si solo fui una decepción?, sentí un golpe en la puerta de baño "Em ¿estas bien?"

"si voy en un minuto"

"ok"

* * *

NAOMI POV

Acabábamos de pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida, Emily era una mujer hermosa y me hizo sentir tan bien, bueno hasta que salió corriendo al baño, me sentí decepcionada y mi mente me empezó a jugar una mala pasada ¿será que se arrepintió? Y si se dio cuenta que esto no era lo que quería.

Espere un rato pasaron como 15 minutos desde que fui a preguntar si estaba bien y aun no volvía del baño, decidí ponerme algo de ropa y mientras terminaba de vestirme ella volvió al cuarto "lo siento"

"¿que?"

"haber salido así"

"esta todo bien, es decir ¿te arrepientes?"

"no Naoms como crees" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y puso sus manos en mi cuello, sentí como un peso se levanto de mi espalda "es solo que bueno…. Te…."

"dime Ems ¿que pasa?"

"estuvo bien para ti, es que tu tienes mas experiencias y bueno yo" la hice callar con un beso quería demostrarle que lo que había pasado, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo

"Ems fue genial"

"¿enserio?"

"si" le tome la cara con mis manos "eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mucho tiempo"

"a mi también" dijo y se sonrojo "voy a recompensarte por haber salido corriendo"

"y como piensas recompensarme" le dije con un tono de picardía

"bueno primero que todo, creo que sigues teniendo mucha ropa puesta" y con eso la lujuria se volvió apoderar de nosotras, me quito el camisón que me había puesto y me llevo de nuevo a la cama.

Fue una noche espectacular no se cuantas veces estuvimos juntas, lo único que se es que cuando por fin nos dormimos el sol empezaba a salir, nos quedamos dormidas la cabeza de Emily en mi pecho.

Me levante no se que hora era y la verdad poco me importaba tenia a una mujer bella aun durmiendo en mi pecho, o eso creía porque cuando moví mi mano vi como ella se movió para mirarme

"bueno días hermosa" me dijo mientras corría un mecho de mi cara

"buen día ¿dormiste bien?"

"dormí mejor que bien, y eso no es lo mejor" dijo mientras se ponía en la cima

"que es lo mejor entonces Ems"

"que amanecí en los brazos de una hermosa rubia" dijo muy cerca de mi boca, sus manos empezaron un recorrido por mi cuerpo hasta llegar donde más la quería y la necesitaba, dos dedos ligeramente entraron en mí, empezó lento pero luego incremento la velocidad haciéndome llegar a mi orgasmo fácilmente

"oh Ems, yo quisiera despertar todos los días así" y rodé para estar en la cima de ella ahora, empecé a besarla, baje a su cuello y luego llegue a su pecho los bese y los acaricie hasta que se habían se endurecieron seguí mis besos hasta llegar a su ombligo y cuando iba a seguir un rugido salió de ella, levante la vista y la vi como se sonrojo

"creo que primero te hare algo de desayuno" me puse una camisa "si quieres podemos desayunar acá o abajo" le di un beso y Salí del cuarto

Estaba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para mi hermosa dama, cuando sentí unos brazos

"Así que decidiste desayunar acá"

"bueno esperaba poder ver tus dotes de cocinera" dijo y empezó a darme besos en el cuello, iba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y terminar lo que había iniciado en mi cuarto pero otro rugido salió de su estomago

"Ems, déjame hacerte el desayuno y luego haremos lo que quieras"

"pero yo no te estoy deteniendo" dijo mientras sentía su sonrisa

"pero me estas distrayendo"

"bueno, pero solo porque tengo mucha hambre"

Ella se sentó en la mesa y me miraba mientras hacia el desayuno empezamos hablar de todo un poco, cuando escuchamos que su celular empezó a sonar, ella salió corriendo de la cocina y volvió con el en la mano

"era Effy pero no alcanze a contestar" ella estaba diciendo cuando su celular empezó a sonar de nuevo

"hola como va todo por allá"… "pero ¿le dijiste que iba a estar de turno?"… "es el colmo como puede ponerse así el apenas tiene tiempo para nosotros"… "si lo se"… "ok tomare el avión esta noche"… "si nos vemos mañana temprano"… "gracias Effy" y con eso colgó

"¿te tienes que ir?, pensé que íbamos a estar el fin de semana juntas"

"lo se pero Toni le esta dando un mal momento a Effy y a los gemelos por mi ausencia"

No dije nada mas, termine de hacer el desayuno y serví para las dos, comimos en silencio ninguna dijo nada, esto era lo que me esperaba por ser la otra persona, cuando terminamos de desayunar levante todo lo de la mesa y lo lleve para lavarlo

"puedes hacer eso mas tarde, quiero estar un rato mas contigo antes de irme"

"no quiero que te vayas"

"lo se, pero Naoms tengo que hacerlo"

"llama tu a Toni y habla con el, dile que estas en el hospital"

"no Naoms, Effy ya debió decir que voy para allá"

"entonces no debiste decirle que ibas para allá"

"Naoms tu no conoces a Toni cuando algo no le gusta, siempre le gusta tener el control y no quiero que los gemelos estén en medio de todo esto"

"ok entonces vete" dije y retome lo que estaba haciendo

"Naoms no me quiero ir así, por favor se que esto es difícil pero necesito que me entiendas solo va hacer un tiempo" me tomo de la cintura y me hizo girar "prometo recompensarte ¿si?" no me dejo decir nada cuando sentí sus labios, y me perdí cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca.

Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde juntas, estuvimos en la cocina luego en la sala y terminamos de nuevo en mi cama, a las 6 de a tarde Emily se empezó alistar

"por favor Em, dile que salió algo de ultimo momento no te vayas"

"Naoms no me hagas esto ¿si? No voy a estar tranquila si se que estamos peleando"

"es que no quiero que te vayas"

"y yo no me quiero ir pero hago esto por los gemelos entiéndeme ¿si?" yo sabia que no iba por Toni, iba por los gemelos

"esta bien"

"no estas de malgenio"

"bueno un poco decepcionada, pero siempre estaré de acuerdo cuando pongas a los gemelos por encima ellos deben ser lo mas importante para ti"

"gracias, y tu también eres importante para mi, prometo que tendremos nuestros tiempos" me dio un beso y se termino de arreglar para irse

"Así que bueno, el lunes no debes ir a cuidar de los gemelos llegaran cansado así que irán a clases hasta el martes"

"ósea ¿que nos vemos el martes?"

"no yo te llamo y cuadramos para vernos el lunes, no puedo pasar mucho sin ti" dijo con un guiño, y mi corazón empezó a latir mas y mas rápido

Me puse algo para poder acompañarla hasta el auto, nos despedimos con un beso y vi desaparecer el auto en el horizonte, realmente esperaba pasar el fin de semana con ella bueno ya seria en otra ocasión, volví a mi casa tome algo decidí que me quedaría en casa el resto del fin de semana, no tenia muchas ganas de salir

Cuando volví a mi cuarto tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Alice olvide que no había respondido al mensaje en el que me pedía salir en una cita con ella, y tenia otras cuantas de Cook, decidí devolverle la llamada a mi amigo

"_blondie hasta que apareces"_

"hola Cook"

"_¿como estas hablaste con Emily?"_

"si"

"_¿y?"_

"bueno se acaba de ir"

"_¿quieres hablar?"_

"no quiero dormir la verdad"

"_oh… te dejo agotada"_

"¡oye! Cállate la boca"

"_ósea que no es mentira, te acostaste con ella"_

"si Cook estuvimos juntas"

"_y ¿que tal?"_

"no te voy a contar mi vida sexual que te pasa"

"_bueno deja el mal humor, ni que no hubieras tenido una belleza en tu cama" _dijo mientras se reía, pero tenia razón el hecho de que ella haya tenido que irse a si no significaba que no la había pasado genial

"_sigues ahí blondie?"_

"si, bueno yo solo te devolvía la llamada para decirte que todo esta bien"

"_ok baby, pero ya sabes si alguna vez te apetece un trio llámame"_

"Cook!"

"_¿que? Nunca pierdo mis esperanzas cariño" _lo oí reírse atreves del celular

"ok hablare contigo luego bye"

"_bye blondie buena noche"_

Deje el celular en la mesa de noche y me acosté en la cama, Emily había sido fantástica y sentía que no era solo sexo, era algo mas era la sensación que sentía cuando estaba conmigo, como mi piel se ponía de gallina por donde pasaba sus manos o sus labios, como se sentí que no era solo un polvo rápido, era mas sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir especial en cada toque, creo que me estaba empezando a enamorar de ella

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular, no mire el identificador

"Cook ya te dije no quiero un trio"

"_guao bueno entonces solo las dos si quieres" _oh... era Alice

"hola Alice"

"_hola Naomi, ¿como estuvo tu terapia?"_

"bien gracias"

"_que bueno, Naomi todo bien"_

"si porque"

"_bueno nunca me respondiste"_

"oh… lo siento estuve un poco ocupada"

"_¿Emily?"_

"ammm… si la verdad si"

"_Naomi yo no quiero que salgas lastimada"_

"mira Alice yo veré que hago con mi vida" me disgusto el comentario

"_Naomi no te pongas brava ¿si? Es solo que bueno"_

"mira Alice tengo que colgar hablamos después" la verdad no quería seguir con esta conversación

"_no espera, esta bien no me meto en tu vida pero al menos ¿podemos ser amigas?"_

"Alice, yo no creo que sea lo mejor"

"_Naomi, solo amigas no me meteré en tu vida"_

"esta bien"

"_ok perfecto y que harás mañana"_

"bueno no lo se"

"_te invito un café ¿si?"_

"no como una cita"

"_no Naomi como amigas, la verdad tengo el día libre así que bueno vamos tomarnos algo y me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas ¿si?"_

"no me gusta ir de compras"

"_Naomi no seas aburrida, acompáñame"_

"esta bien ¿a que hora?"

"_nos vemos tipo 11 de la mañana ¿si?"_

"ok yo paso por ti"

"_vale, que tengas buena noche"_

"igual"

Volví acomodarme en la cama para poder dormir, no note lo cansada que estaba hasta que mis ojos se empezaron a poner pesados y caí en un sueño profundo, no se cuanto había dormido cuando oí que mi celular había empezado a sonar, ya era de día la luz del sol ya entraba por mi ventana

"hola"

"_hey Naoms ¿te desperté?"_ apenas oí su voz mi corazón se agito y empezó a latir más fuerte

"Ems, si bueno pero no importa mientras seas tu" de verdad había dicho eso, nunca e sido tan tierna "como estuvo tu viaje" cambie de tema rápidamente

"_bien, llamaba para decirte que llegue bien y… bueno también"_

"Ems ¿todo bien?"

"_si"_

"también ¿que?"

"_bueno que te hecho de menos"_

"yo también te hecho de menos, pero nos veremos mañana ¿no?"

"_si por supuesto, tengo turno hasta las 6 así que había pensado si nos vemos cerca al pub de Cook"_

"ok Ems nos vemos ahí"

"_y que harás hoy Naoms?"_ o que le digo,

"bueno tengo algunos trabajos de la universidad, así que nada interesante" le mentí, pero porque solo iba a salir con Alice como amigas nada mas "y ¿tu?"

"_bueno iremos a la playa con los gemelos, Effy y… Toni" _el nombre de Toni salió casi como un susurro

"oh… y ¿todo esta bien con Toni?"

"_si no te preocupes Naoms"_

"ok"

"_bueno Naoms me tengo que ir, te marco mañana"_

"ok nos vemos cerca al pub, que tengas un lindo día"

"_igual tu bebe"_ eso sonó muy tierno, pero me gustaba como sonaba de su boca

Colgué el teléfono y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana así que decidí levantarme de la cama y alistarme para irme donde Alice, me puse un jean, una camisa de tiras con un buzo de capota, la verdad era que el clima estaba horrible y se veía que en cualquier momento iba a llover, me recogió el cabello y Salí de mi casa

Al llegar donde Alice timbre y fui recibida por una Alice a medio vestirse, tenia una camisa de tiras que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y un short, no podía negar que se veía muy atractiva, de no estar con Emily seguro estaría con ella pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña

"hola preciosa"

"hola Alice, pensé que íbamos a salir"

"si es que se me hizo tarde, pero pasa mientras me termino de vestir"

"ok" entre al apartamento, algo que era bueno era que Alice era muy limpia es decir el apartamento siempre esta ordenado "ven vamos a la habitación"

"no yo te espero acá no te preocupes"

"vamos Naoms, no muerdo" dijo con un guiño mientras me tendió la mano para que la acompañara "bueno a menos que quieras" dijo con una sonrisa

"Alice" dije en un tono de advertencia

"ya lo siento solo jugaba entonces espérame acá ya vengo"

"ok"

"si quieres tomar algo, eres libre de entrar a la cocina y tomar lo que quieres" y con eso se fue, a la habitación

Después de media hora por fin salimos de la casa de Alice, fuimos a tomar un café y luego hacer unas compras, la verdad es que odio las compras pero bueno resulto que no eran las compras que me imaginaba, fuimos a comprar libros y yo termine comprando uno para mis estudios, resulta que Alice estaba estudiando administración de empresas y debía leer algunos, para sus clases

Fue una tarde bastante entretenida siempre había algún tema de discusión, también me conto algo mas de la relación que tuvo con un hombre casado, todo lo que le había prometido, me dijo que era un hombre de negocios y se aprovecho de ella, la había ayudado a conseguir practicas en su empresa que era muy reconocida, pero en cuanto las cosas terminaron hizo que la echaran de su trabajo, y también la había amenazado que si alguien se enteraba de lo que había tenido no le iba a ir muy bien

"te puedo preguntar si todo iba bien ¿porque terminaron?"

"bueno Naomi, duramos casi 2 años y el siempre me decía que pronto se iba a separar para estar conmigo"

"y entonces, que paso"

"me canse de esperar, las cosas se complicaron y bueno se acabo" sentía que había algo que le faltaba pero decidí no presionarla aparte de que este tema no me gustaba mucho, me aterraba que me fuera a pasar lo mismo con Emily.

Después de eso comimos algo y cada quien se fue para su casa, cuando llegue note que ya había luces prendidas por lo que supuse que mi mama ya estaba en casa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado tanto para subir capitulo pero en resumen el pc donde tenia lo que llevaba de la historia se daño, estaba esperando a que lo trajeran y saber si había recuperado algo de mis archivos pero bueno ni fue así, por lo que tenia escrito se perdió isa que bueno me toco volver a retomar la historia leerla y ponerme a escribir de nuevo, no se cuando vuelva a subir capitulo espero que sea pronto porque por ahora no tengo nada adelantado y estoy con proyecto final de mis estudios.**

**espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo espero sus comentarios y bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ;) **

Me levante pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Alice, me aterraba pensar que lo mismo me pasaría a mí con Emily que en un punto de toda esta relación me cansaría de esperarla, fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando mi celular empezó a sonar

_"¿Hola bebe te desperté?"_

"hola, no ya empezaba alistarme para ir a la universidad ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?"

_"bien, Jack por fin aprendió a nadar siempre"_

"es una muy buena noticia Ems"

_"Si, bueno en realidad no llamaba a contarte eso"_

"no ¿entonces?"

_"bueno quiero verte Naoms" Mi corazón latió a mil por hora si eso era posible_

"yo igual Ems"

_"escucha hable con Effy, ella tiene un apartamento que está desocupado cerca de su estudio de fotografía, se queda ahí cuando se le hace muy tarde para ir a su casa"_

"ummm no se Ems"

_"que pasa Naoms, quiero verte" _su voz sono decepcionada creo que habia malentendido las cosas la idea de estar con ella en un apartamento de Effy bueno no era que me gustara

"si yo igual, pero estar en un lugar donde no se si también estuvo Cook con Effy no me llama mucho la atención, ¿porque no vienes a mi casa?"

_"Naoms me da pena con tu mama"_

"Ems no te preocupes por mi mama, todo va estar bien"

_"Effy dice que el cuarto de huéspedes está limpio"_ empecé a reírme ante su comentario

"no puedo creer que Cook haya dejado un espacio limpio, pero ok está bien"

_"muy bien te mando la dirección y te veo allá a las 7 ¿está bien?"_

"ok te veo más tarde"

_"muy bien bye Naoms"_

"bye Ems"

Termine de alistarme y Salí para la universidad, el día paso muy normal, las clases de hoy fueron muy aburridas en su mayoría me parecían clases de relleno, como era posible que dictaran clases tan absurdas, todo era parte del plan para sacarle dinero a los pobres estudiantes.

Cuando salí note que Freddy estaba con Alice, no sabía si debía acercarme o no, pero de lejos pude ver que Alice estaba llorando así que decidí hacer mi camino hacia ellos, cuando estaba más me id cuanta que sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorado por un largo tiempo, a penas no todo mi presencia se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme, yo no era del tipo de personas que les gusta ir por ahí abrazando la gente pero como podía negarme estaba llorando inconsolablemente.

"Alice ¿qué pasa?"

"solo abrázame si Naomi" y solo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para que sintiera que estaba ahí, y mire hacia Freddy a ver si podía darme una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, pero el solo negó con la cabeza, entre Freddy y yo la llevamos a un lugar menos público para ver si nos decía que pasaba, que le había ocurrido a esta chica que lloraba tan desconsoladamente.

Llegamos a la cafetería cerca de la universidad y nos hicimos en el rincón más alejado que encontramos

"Alice dinos ¿algo que paso? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

"Mataron a mi hermano hoy" sentí un frío recorrer toda mi espalda, la muerte de un ser querido era algo horrible, aun recordaba la muerte de mi abuela como si hubiera sido ayer, de pequeña siempre había sido muy cercana a mis abuelos maternos y fue un dolor terrible cuando la perdí, desde ese día me había alejado de mi abuelo, no había vuelto ni siquiera a visitar la casa donde solía ir cada quince días, y con el pasar del tiempo la noticia de la muerte de mi abuelo llego a nosotros el viejo había muerto de pena moral y fue un segundo golpe muy fuerte, me arrepentí de no haber vuelto aunque fuera por él, pero fue tan egoísta que solo pensé en mi

"Alice es una pena" yo no sabía que decir, decir las palabras "lo siento" en ese momento era un cliché, además cuando se pierde a un ser querido solo el que lo pierde realmente lo siente de resto son palabras vacías y sin sentido

"Alice estamos aquí para ti, lo que necesites" dijo Freddy poniendo una mando sobre la de Alice

"Lo que más me duele es que no fue una muerte natural, me lo mataron, me lo arrebataron de mi vida"

"¿tenía enemigos o como lo mataron Alice?"

"lo mataron por mi culpa… fue mi culpa" y el llanto inconsolable volvió, ¿quién habría hecho esto?, y ¿porque era su culpa?

Freddy pago la cuenta y salió a buscar un taxi para poder llevarla a otro lado, nos dirigimos a su apartamento, cuando llegamos eran casi las dos de la tarde, no sabíamos que hacer debíamos darle algo para que se calmara pero no sabía que, así que decidí llamar a Emily ella era doctora

_"hola bebe"_

"hola Ems, oye una pregunta ¿sabes de algún calmante para los nervios?"

_"¿qué pasa Naoms? ¿Estás bien?"_

"si Ems yo estoy bien, es Alice ella está un poco alterada"

_"Alice_?" la forma en que dijo su nombre sabía que no le gustaba que estuviera con ella

"si su hermano murió y ella bueno esta inconsolable"

Emily me dijo de algunas pastas para poder tranquilizarla y hacer que durmiera un rato, después de mencionado el nombre de Alice la conversación se volvió fría y distante y colgó en cuanto me dijo que darle y de qué manera.

Freddy salió a la farmacia más cercana por lo que yo tome el lugar que el tenia mientras hablaba con Emily, Alice puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello

"es mi culpa que ya no esté aquí"

"no Alice lo mataron, tu no enviaste a que lo mataran no es tu culpa"

"si, es mi culpa yo debía hacerle caso, debía abandonarlo cuando él me dijo"

"¿de que hablas Alice?" sabía que no era prudente empujarla pero estaba preocupada

"él lo mato Naomi, Antoni lo mato, mi hermano sabía todo de nosotros todo lo que había pasado, el embarazo, algunos de los negocios que manejaba ilegales todo, mi hermano lo había amenazado y aunque yo le pedí que dejara las cosas así el siguió detrás de el tratante de averiguar cómo joderle la vida tal como él lo había hecho conmigo"

"¿embarazo?"

"Alice mira toma esto podrás descansar" Freddy nos interrumpió cuando llego con los medicamentos que le había dicho que comprara, Alice los tomo y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba dormida.

¿Que era todo eso del embarazo? ¿Antoni? Tendría que ser una casualidad muy grande de que fuera el mismo Toni, no podía ser el Alice me había dicho que la persona con la que había estado era un alto empresario que estaba involucrado con exportar e importar mercancías y Toni bueno él era uno de los mejores abogados del país.

Salí de la casa de Alice con el tiempo suficiente para llegar donde Emily me había indicado, cuando iba llegando note que el auto de Emily ya estaba afuera del edificio por lo que entre y fui al piso que me había indicado, no sabía cómo iban a estar las cosas entre las dos, la conversación fue un poco cortante y distante, toque el timbre y escuche unos pasos que veían

"hola" Emily estaba hermosa, lo poco que había estado de viaje le había sentado, no es que estuviera mal es que se veía hermosa con el bronceado que llevaba

"hoy" Emily se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar

"como estuvo tu" no pude terminar de preguntar cuando sentí sus labios fuertemente chocar los míos y sus manos buscar rápidamente la manera de quitarme la ropa y sentía como me iba empujando hacia uno de los cuartos del apartamento.

* * *

Todo fue increíble, sus labios recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la forma en que lo habíamos hecho, habíamos recuperado el tiempo perdido nos recostamos en la cama, puse una de mis manos en su brazo y empecé a pasarlo de arriba abajo

"¿qué tal tu día?" hice la pregunta que ella no me había dejado hacerle cuando había llegado

"estuvo bien normal y ¿el tuyo?" ya sabía de donde venía todo esto

"bueno como te dije estaba con Alice, su hermano murió"

"y ella no tiene más familia o más amigos" sentí su voz molesta ante la pregunta que me había hecho, estaba celosa eso era obvio

"Emily se le murió su hermano"

"si pero no pudo acudir a otra persona tenía que ser a ti que conveniente" se sentó dándome la espalda y empezando a buscar su ropa

"¿Emily mírame si?" se dio la vuelta para mirarme y yo me incline lo más cerca que pude pero sin besarla y le susurre "estoy contigo ¿ok? Ella y yo solo somos amigas nada ha pasado ni nada pasara con ella ¿vale?" y por ultimo puse un beso suave, que esperaba que trasmitiera todo lo que sentía por ella

"Naoms es que no quiero perderte ¿sí? Y a veces pienso que ella puede ofrecerte lo que yo no puedo en este momento y pensar que me puedes dejar me aterra"

"Ems ya te dije que quiero estar contigo" la abrace y estuvimos sumidas en nuestro mundo un rato más.

El resto de la velada fue increíble

"bueno la verdad yo pensé que tu casa la única que sabía cocinar era Nana"

"oye" dijo dándome un golpe suave en un brazo, yo le tome el brazo y la jale hacia mí para que se sentara en mi regazo, puse mis brazos ordenado su cintura y puse en beso en su cuello y cerca de su oído le dije

"gracias Ems la comida estaba deliciosa, aunque espero que el postre sea aún mejor" su cara se puso del tono de su cabello

"Naoms yo no hice nada de postre"

"para ser tan inteligente hay indirectas que no tomas rápidamente" le dije con un guiño y la empecé a besar y volví a llevarla al cuarto donde habíamos estado antes, esto es vida.

* * *

**espero sus opiniones ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**BUENO ACÁ UN CAPITULO NUEVO ;) LAMENTO HABER ESTADO PERDIDA PERO BUENO ESTABA CON PARCIALES :) POR SI SE PREGUNTAN ME FUE BIEN :P Y COMO SIEMPRE ME ENCANTARÍA SABER QUE PIENSAN.**

**Capítulo 16**

**EMILY POV**

Llegue a casa casi a media noche me sorprendió ver una luz prendida Nana siempre se dormía después de los gemelos, entre despacio y me dirigí hacia el estudio para ver quien se encontraba hay, a medida que me iba acercando la voz de Toni se hacía más clara

"Como que la mercancía no llego"… "no eso no me interesa"… "esa mercancía debió salir de Brasil ayer"… "no me interesa cueste lo que cueste y…" no termino de hablar cuando me vio parada en la puerta "hablamos después soluciona eso" corto la llamada y se dirigió hacia mi

"Cariño ¿hace cuánto estas escuchando?"

"no hace mucho, ¿desde cuando trabajas con mercancías?"

"no es algo de un cliente de Brasil, debía enviar una mercancía para poder arreglar un problema, pero no es nada e importancia, ¿pensé que tenías turno toda la noche?"

"no era solo hasta las once"

"bueno cariño porque no subes a la cama y ya voy"

"no sabía que estabas en casa pensé que viajabas hoy en la tarde"

"si pero tuvo que cancelar por arreglar lo del cliente en Brasil, pero mañana viajo"

"ok, voy a dormir estoy rendida"

Salí del estudio y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de los gemelos para darles un beso como siempre lo hacía y después irme a dormir, entre a mi cuarto y me dirigí a la ducha para poder descansar más relajada, cuando el agua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo e sentía tan bien y empecé a recordar donde habían estado las manos de Naomi, nunca me había sentido tan querida en toda mi vida, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra me hacía sentir muy especial.

Cuando Salí de ducharme Toni ya estaba en la cama leyendo un libro, me termine de peinar ponerme la pijama y me metí debajo de las cobijas di media vuelta dándole la espalda apague mi lámpara de la mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir.

Cuando empezaba a dormirme sentí los brazos de Toni rodear por mi cintura y llevándome hacia él, sentí como corrió parte del cabello de mi cuello para poder besarme

"Toni estoy cansada"

"tú siempre estas cansada" sentí su tono enojado

"acabo de llegar de turno, que esperabas"

"llevamos casi un año sin tener relaciones Emily, eres mi esposa" me senté en la cama para enfrentarlo

"bueno no es mi culpa tu nunca estas, además hace mucho no funcionamos como pareja Toni"

"¿qué quieres decir Emily?" era el momento era ahora o nunca debía empezar mi camino hacia nuestro divorcio

"Toni yo sé de todas tus aventuras y mira yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de enamorarme de ti pero"

"pero nada Emily, escúchame muy bien" me tomo por la barbilla y me tomo tan fuerte, que me dio miedo "espero que no se te esté pasando por la cabeza un divorcio"

"pero Toni"

"nada Emily yo he dejado y he hecho mucho por mantener nuestra familia unida y nada ni nadie se va a interponer"

"cual familia Toni, tu nunca estas además nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado"

"si lo se Emily pero apenas me entere que estabas embarazada me prometí que nada nos separaría"

"Toni yo…"

"Emily si me dejas te quito los gemelos, además tengo el suficiente poder para dejar a tu familia en quiebra"

Estaba aterrada quien era este Toni, no era el que conocía que había pasado con el hombre amoroso que me había casado, sentí como todo se empezó a destruir dentro de mí, yo no podía estar separada de los gemelos, ellos eran mi todo mi vida entera por encima de cualquier persona, inclusive por encima de Naomi.

Se dio media vuelta y se acostó a dormir, me levante de la cama no podía estar en la misma cama de la persona que me acaba de amenazar, ¿qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Debía decirle a Naomi? ¿En quién podría confiar en estos momentos?

* * *

Me acosté en el cuarto de huéspedes, después de llorar en un momento de la noche me quede dormida.

"¿Emily? Señora pero ¿que hace acá?" sentí a Nana moviéndome para que me despertara

"¿Nana?"

"si Emily ¿porque estas durmiendo acá?"

Me senté en la cama y empezó a frotarme los ojos para despertarme completamente

"los gemelos ¿dónde están?"

"ellos ya salieron para el colegio como no te vieron en tu cama pensaron que ya te habías ido para el hospital"

"y Toni"

"el también salió muy temprano ¿quieres que te prepare algo?"

"si Nana un café bien cargado estaría bien"

Con eso salió del cuarto, sabía que debía hablar con ella, llevaba con nosotros tanto tiempo ella había sido como la madre que nunca tuve, su cariño por nosotros y los gemelos era algo grandioso, Salí del cuarto de huéspedes y me dirigí hacia el mío, tome una ducha para terminar de despertarme, me vestí tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a la única persona que quería ver en estos momentos, baje me tome el café y decidí evitar la conversación que estaba segura que nana quería tener, pero no era el momento.

Cuando llegue al apartamento de Effy la vi desde lejos, me baje del auto y la tome de la mano sin decir nada subí con ella al apartamento, abrí rápidamente y la lleve a dentro no espere a llegar al cuarto la quería acá y en este mismo momento.

* * *

Estábamos retomando la respiración, y acostadas en el sofá yo estaba en medio de sus piernas y con mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí su mano en mi espalda recorrer de arriba para abajo, era tranquilizante sentirla de esta manera, como podía despedirme de esta sensación, de esta felicidad, de este amor que había empezado a nacer.

"Ems ¿todo está bien?"

"si"

"¿segura?"

"si Naoms"

"Emily debo decirte algo" me levante de su pecho, tome mi camisa mientras tanto ella se sentó e hizo lo mismo

"¿es algo malo?"

"bueno depende desde el punto que lo veas"

"entonces dime que pasa"

"bueno ya te había dicho que el hermano de Alice murió"

"aja"

"bueno a él lo van a enterrar en un pueblo cerca mañana"

"¿y?"

"Ems yo voy acompañar a Alice, volvemos el jueves en la noche o el viernes en la mañana"

"ya es una decisión tomada por lo que veo"

"Ems no te pongas así por favor"

"no has lo que quieras" estaba furiosa yo estaba pasando por un mal momento y ahora ella decidía irse de viaje con nada menos que Alice, la mujer que sabía que quería tener algo más que una simple amistad con ella

Me levante del sofá y empecé a vestirme rápidamente

"Ems, hablemos ¿sí?" sentí a Naomi tomar mi muñeca para poder hablar con ella "ella es una amiga, y siento que debo estar con ella en estos momentos"

"¿una amiga? Por favor la acabas de conocer hace unos días"

"si lo sé, pero sé que es perder a alguien y más de la manera en que ella lo perdió Ems, por favor no discutamos por esto"

"mira Naomi estoy pasando por muchas cosas en este momento si quieres ir con ella hazlo" seguí poniéndome mi ropa "pero no esperes a que este feliz con eso, sé que suena egoísta pero deberías entenderme"

"Ems"

"hace unas noches te vi irte con ella, se lo que ella quiere contigo y no me digas que es una amiga por qué no lo es, ella es apenas una conocida para ti" me termine de vestir y sali del apartamento sin mirarla de nuevo sabía que me iba a romper si la veía, si veía en su cara tristeza o decepción, yo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero yo la necesitaba a mi lado después de lo que había hablado con Toni, de sus amenazas, yo la necesitaba conmigo.

Cuando Salí del apartamento mi celular empezó a sonar, no quería hablar con ella en estos momentos y pensé en rechazar la llamada cuando vi quien era

"hola nos vemos en la cafetería cerca al hospital"

"ok" su respuesta fue corta, pero sabía que en el fondo ella sabía que la necesitaba

* * *

Llegue a la cafetería y ella ya estaba esperándome

"hola"

"hola" me senté a su lado y la abrace con fuerza

"que pasa Ems, fui a la casa a buscarte y nana me dijo que habías dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes"

"discutí con Toni, Effy él está diferente" no sabía cómo iba a tomar esto Effy, ella era su hermana amaba a su hermano, no sabía si debía contarle todo lo que había pasado.

"Em dime que paso"

Le conté todo lo que me había dicho Toni, como me había amenazado, vi como su cara era incrédula hacia alguna cosas que le decía, pero también vi la decepción en su rostro.

"ese no es mi hermano Ems"

"entiendo si no me crees Effy" mi corazón se rompía al pensar que mi mejor amiga no me creía, que tal vez ella sería una de las primeras en darme la espalda.

"Ems me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que pensar espero que me entiendas"

"si Effy, te entiendo perfectamente"

Effy salió de la cafetería dejándome sola, hice mi camino hacia el hospital y empecé a trabajar necesitaba perderme en una de las cosas que más amaba ayudar a la gente.

* * *

Termine mi turno y empecé hacer mi camino hacia la casa no había oído de Effy ni Naomi en todo el día, me sentía sola.

Cuando llegue a la casa note la luz de la sala estaba prendida, no podía ser que Toni había vuelto el mismo día de su viaje, además de que iba a Brasil por lo que eran muchas horas de vuelo era imposible que estuviera de vuelta.

Entre a la casa para encontrar dos de mis personas favoritas Naomi y Effy estaban sentadas en la sala tomando vino

"buenas noches" dije para hacer notar mi presencia, Naomi dirigió su mirada hacia sus zapatos de pronto fueron más interesantes.

"hola Em" Effy se levantó del sofá donde estaba y se dirigió a mi "yo te espero en el estudio debemos hablar y Naoms piénsalo sería una gran oportunidad" le dijo con un guiño y salió de la sala dándome un apretón en el hombro, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a Naomi que aún no me hablaba ni me miraba.

"hola" le dije para llamar su atención

"hola Ems"

"pensé que ya estarías en tu casa para esta hora"

"si pero quería hablar contigo"

"¿sobre qué?"

"Ems no quiero discutir" hizo su camino para estar frente a mí y puso un suave beso en mis labios "no voy a ir con Alice" debo admitir que sentí un alivio al saber que ella no haría el viaje con Alice, pero por otro lado estaba un poco más tranquila y me sentía horrible como podía ser tan egoísta.

"mira Naoms"

"no shiii" puso un dedo en mis labios "ya tome una decisión, además los gemelos tienen muchas tareas atrasadas"

Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a ella para poder darme otro beso, como podía negarme, estuvimos juntas por un rato cuando sentí unos pasos que venían hacia nosotras nos separamos para ver la sonrisa de Effy

"lamento interrumpir pero realmente debemos hablar" dijo Effy mientras entraba a la sala con nosotros

"si bueno yo ya me voy" dijo Naomi apresuradamente

"espera ya que las cosas están bien con ustedes que dices Naoms" de que estaba hablando Effy

"bueno si a Emily no le incomoda por su puesto" dijo dándome un beso en los labios y haciendo su camino hacia la salida

"¿de que estabas hablando con Naomi?"

"bueno tengo que tomar unas fotos, es un viaje de casi 2 horas"

"y"

"bueno el cliente que me pago por hacer esas fotos me va a dejar una cabaña para mi estadía y sería una tristeza ir sola ¿no crees?" dijo con un guiño

"y ¿los gemelos?"

"bueno no creo que quieras que ellos se enteren de lo que pasa entre tú y Naomi, no en un tiempo próximo"

"no, pero entonces con quien los voy a dejar"

"bueno sé que tus papas estarán muy felices de tener un fin de semana con sus nietos" y me dio esa mirada que decía que todo estaba arreglado ya

"ok"

"muy bien Emily por otro lamento haberme ido así esta mañana"

"Effy no tienes nada que disculparte" y era verdad porque se iba a disculpar él era su hermano era lógico que lo defendiera que creyera en el

"escucha Em Toni es mi hermano, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te voy a dejar sola en este momento ok"

"gracias Effy" me sorprendí por el acto seguido me incline y la abrase eso no era lo raro, lo realmente raro era que ella me devolvió el abrazo y apretó con fuerza su agarre como si quisiera darme a entender que ella estaría hay para mi sin importar nada.

El resto de la semana paso bastante rápido, las cosas con Naomi iban mejorando, y se acercaba el viaje con Effy, Cook y Naomi.

Effy se había encargado de llamar a Toni y decirle nuestros planes de viaje, aún recuerdo la llamada y me daba malgenio.

"_hola Toni ¿cómo van las cosas en Brasil?" Effy había decidido que sería ella quien llamara a Toni, yo estaba a su lado mientras lo hacia ella puso su celular en altavoz para que pudiera oír la conversación_

"_Bastante bien Effy y ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿has hablado con Emily? "_

"_Si algo, pero parece un poco extraña últimamente ¿pasa algo que no sepa?" _

"_bueno Effy no había querido preocuparte porque esperaba solucionarlo yo mismo"_

"_que pasa Toni"_

"_bueno Eff, Emily quiere divorciarse y me amenazo con quitarme a los gemelos" Effy me miro como podía decirle eso, como podía ponerla en mi contra _

"_bueno Toni, tú no has sido uno de los mejores esposos tanto Emily como yo sabemos de tus múltiple amantes"_

"_pero Effy ella y los gemelos son lo más importante en mi vida" _

"_bueno tratare de hablar con ella a ver que logro"_

"_gracias Effy, y bueno aparte de esto a que debo tu llamada"_

"_bueno Toni el fin de semana que viene tengo que hacer unas fotografías en un pueblo cercano y no quiero ir sola así que llamaba a decirte que me voy a ir con Emily"_

"_eso sería algo muy bueno a ver si ella logra despejarse tantas bobadas"_

"_muy bien"_

Con eso había cortado esa llamada, por un momento pensé que Effy le había creído, pero bueno al parecer ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermano y de la persona en la que se había convertido.

* * *

**Sin mas que decir espero actualizar pronto ;) me gustaría leer sus opiniones **


	17. Chapter 17

**ACÁ**** UN CAPITULO NUEVO ;) QUIERO AGRADECERLES LOS COMENTARIOS Y LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES DE LA HISTORIA ESO ES MUY GRATIFICANTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN MUY INTERESANTES Y TRATARE DE PUBLICAR POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ POR SEMANA.**

**NO SIENDO MAS LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO **

CAPITULO 17

NAOMI POV

Hemos llegado a una casa bastante bonita, no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, cuanta con alrededor de cuatro habitaciones dos en el primer piso y el resto en el segundo piso, está la cocina y un comedor al lado, afuera de la casa hay una piscina y un pequeño bar al otro lado de la misma, es un lugar muy bonito. Claro está que la hermosa pelirroja bronceándose a un lado de la piscina hace que el paisaje sea aún más bello.

"te traigo un balde" dijo Effy pasando por mi lado para salir a la piscina con los demás, yo estaba a punto de Salir cuando había visto a Emily, era tan sexy, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar a su lado sin saltar encima de ella y hacerla gritar mi nombre, tuve que salir en el momento en que vi que Effy se había agachado para decirle algo a Emily y ella inmediatamente había levantado su cabeza para verme.

Me pare a su lado y ella me sonrió

"creo que eres muy observadora" dijo sonriendo más ampliamente

"blondie pensé que nunca te unirías a nosotros parecías bastante concentrada donde estabas" dijo Cook poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron y sabía que me había puesto roja ante los comentarios

"bueno no te puedo culpar, soy irresistible" Emily rio a carcajadas con su comentario y se levantó de donde estaba tomando el sol para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besarme tiernamente, aunque eso era lo último que quería un beso tierno, realmente tenía mi cabeza con otros pensamientos, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí por un beso más fuerte.

"yo sabía que este viaje iba hacer muy interesante no les interesa un trio" la voz de Cook nos había interrumpido, Effy le había dado un codazo en las costillas "no te pongas así cariño podemos intentar un cuarteto, pero no seas agresiva"

"a la mierda Cook" dijimos al mismo tiempo las tres

"está bien, que mujeres tan malhumoradas no se les puede hacer una broma"

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en la piscina o en el mini bar que teníamos, Effy se fue en horas de la tarde a tomar algunas fotos acompañada de Cook, él no estaba del todo contento argumento que podríamos interesarnos en el trio más tarde, no sé cómo Effy se lo aguantaba y creo que entre los dos empezaba a ver algo más que pasar el rato, a veces miraba a Cook hablando con Effy o simplemente observándola y veía una mirada que nunca había visto, la miraba con tanto cariño sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial, el que siempre pensé que era un cliché, ese brillo que te indica que estás enamorado.

Emily y yo por nuestra parte habíamos aprovechado el momento a solas apenas Effy había cruzado la puerta y en menos de nada yo tenía a Emily en mi regazo besándome con tanta pasión, sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, creo que empezaba a volverme adicta a ella, cada vez que estábamos juntas era algo nuevo, una sensación diferente a veces pienso que cada vez había más amor involucrado en cada beso, en cada caricia, por eso cada vez se sentía mejor.

Habíamos terminado cansadas y ahora estábamos tumbadas en la cama, recuperando nuestra respiración, yo medí media vuelta y la vi tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, pase uno de mis dedos por su tabique, ella no abrió los ojos vi cómo se relajaba ante mis acciones, lentamente fui bajando hasta llegar a sus labios y recorrerlos como si estuviera haciendo una fotografía en mi memoria, trace cada parte de sus labios cada detalle, seguí con mi dedo hasta bajar por su mandíbula y luego por su cuello cuando llegue a su punto de pulso me incline y le di un suave beso, seguí por su hombro despacio hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazarla con la mía, sentía que encajaba perfectamente.

"Naoms" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

"dime" le dije mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

"creo que me estoy enamorando" mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y rápidamente ante sus palabras

"¿crees?"

"si, bueno esto debe ser amor es decir jamás me había sentido así por nadie"

"¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?" abrió los ojos y se acomodó en la misma posición en la que yo estaba

"bueno tengo todas los síntomas" me sonreí ante ese comentario

"y cuáles son los síntomas doctora"

"bueno manos sudorosas y mariposas en mi estómago cuando estas cerca"

"¿algo más? Creo que faltan más síntomas para estar del todo segura" ella sonreía, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

"bueno cuando no estoy contigo te extraño y cuando estoy contigo no me parece el tiempo suficiente, eres una de las primeras personas que pienso cuando me levanto" ella había bajado la mirada hacia nuestras manos "y cuando estás conmigo siento que estoy bien, que estoy protegida que tengo las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar al mundo"

"bueno creo que tenemos un problema" ella me miro un poco confundida y decepcionada "yo tengo los mismo síntomas, y a eso añádele que creo que soy adicta a tus besos" cerré la brecha de nosotras y la bese de nuevo con más ternura, con más amor "yo también me estoy enamorando" le dije cuando separamos nuestros labios.

* * *

Nos levantamos de la cama porque Effy nos había mandado un mensaje para encontrarnos en un sitio en especial en el pueblo, habíamos pensado en rechazar cuando recibimos uno nuevo estaba vez de Cook, diciendo que si no íbamos el vendría a unirse a nuestra diversión, decidimos unirnos a ellos después de todo.

El pueblo era algo pequeño no duramos mucho conociéndolo, estuvimos comiendo algo y luego encontramos un lugar para tomar algo más fuerte.

"ven Naoms vamos a bailar" Emily ya estaba un poco tomada, nos acercamos a la pista que estaba ligeramente improvisada y empezamos a bailar, después de un rato Effy y Cook se nos unieron.

No sé a qué hora de la noche habíamos llegado a casa ni como habíamos llegado, lo último que recuerdo es a Cook dándome unas pastillas, fui abriendo de apoco los ojos la luz del sol entraba por la venta directo a mi rostro, levante una de mis manos para tapar la luz

"Naoms buenos días" dijo Emily, levantando la cara de mi pecho

"buenos días Ems" se sentó y tomo un vaso con agua y unas pastillas "toma esto ayudara a tu dolor de cabeza" las tome y bebí sin preguntar que eran.

"gracias Ems"

"Naoms no vuelvas a aceptar lo que Cook te da" ¿Qué había hecho?

"Ems no recuerdo mucho después de eso"

"no recuerdas nada" dijo Emily con su rostro sorprendido empezaba asustarme que había hecho la noche anterior "¿segura no recuerdas nada?"

"segura Ems ¿hice algo malo?"

"bueno no fue lo que hiciste, fue lo que dijiste"

"¿que dije?"

"bueno cuando llegamos acá empezaste a besarme"

"eso no es malo Ems"

"no obvio no, lo malo fue cuando invitaste a Effy y Cook a unirte con nosotras"

"¿Qué?"

"si Naoms, ¿estas segura que no quieres vivir esa experiencia?"

"yo les pedí eso"

"si Naoms"

"yo…. No es decir no… pude" no podía creerlo, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente hacer un trio y menos con Cook, era como mi hermano.

"Naoms" me había quedado mirando al frente y pensando y pensando a ver si recordaba algo de la noche anterior pero nada, cuando oí a Emily reírse "espero que la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de tomar lo que te da Cook" empezó a reírse más fuerte, cuando se calmó un poco se acercó a mi "y lo pienses tres veces antes de empezar hacer algo y no terminarlo cariño" dijo poniéndose encima mío

"¿Qué?"

"Naoms hoy estas de pocas palabras"

"bueno es que tú estás jugando conmigo"

"Un poco sí, pero es que después de ayer debía vengarme"

"¿porque?"

"bueno" empezó a mover su mano por mi abdomen "empezaste algo y no lo terminaste cariño" tome su cuello, y la acerque a mi

"eso puedo arreglarlo" nos dejamos llevar por el amor, la lujuria y una muy frustrada Emily.

* * *

Lastimosamente no todo dura para siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se nos había ido el fin de semana, había sido maravilloso despertar con Emily, todo había sido espectacular, verla dormir, verla despertar, nos conocimos un poco mejor, aprendí que le gustaba dormir en el lado derecho de la cama y que le gustaba aplicarse un poco de crema siempre antes de dormir, bueno yo disfrute esa parte ya que le aplique en partes donde no alcanzaba a llegar.

Aunque hay algo que no concordaba con lo que me había dicho nuestra primera noche

"_Naoms yo me levanto varias veces en la noche"_

"_¿porque Ems eres sonámbula?" dije con una risita_

"_no Naoms" me lanzo una almohada "no se solo nunca puedo dormir toda la noche, no importa lo cansada que este, siempre me levanto una o dos veces"_

Pero las noches que estuvimos acá nunca se levantó ni una sola vez, dormía como un bebe.

"Naoms no has empezado a empacar" Emily me saco de mis pensamientos

"bueno" me acerque a ella y la atraje hacia mi "no me quiero ir"

"yo tampoco pero la realidad nos espera"

"Ems" susurre cerca a sus labios "has todo lo posible por acelerar tu separación ¿si?"

"Naoms ya hemos hablado de esto"

"si lo sé" dijo un tanto decepcionada

"escúchame, voy hacer todo lo posible para que sea en el menos tiempo posible ¿está bien?" puso sus manos en mi rostro y nos unió para un beso.

* * *

Volvimos a casa en el auto de Effy, la primera parada fue en mi casa yo baje mi maleta y Emily bajo detrás de mí, me despedí de Effy y Cook y me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa

"la pase muy bien Naoms"

"yo también Ems, yo quería bueno..."

"¿qué pasa?"

"bueno es que nunca tuvimos nuestra cita, y me preguntaba si querias ir a una cita conmigo"

"Naoms sabes que eso me encantaría y que aún lo siento por haber arruinado la primera"

"pero" las frases que fueron así siempre tenían un pero incluido

"pero es que alguien nos puede ver, y bueno no creo que sea el momento adecuado ¿me entiendes?" me sentí decepcionada

"está bien" di media vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi casa y puse mi maleta a dentro "entonces hasta luego Emily" se acercó y me tomo por la cintura para darme un beso pero yo estaba enojada.

"no Emily alguien nos puede ver" le dije poniendo distancia entre nosotras

"Naoms no hagas esto"

"hacer que"

"tú sabes"

"no Ems, tu misma lo dijiste no es el momento para que alguien nos vea no crees" me estaba desquitando, la venganza nunca es buena pero era como crear una pared de protección

"Esto es un poco inmaduro no crees" dijo dando un paso atrás "en fin, buenas noches" se dio media vuelta y la vi cómo se alejó de mí, me sentí horrible peor de lo que me había sentido cuando rechazo mi invitación a la cita, tal vez porque sabía que estaba siendo injusta y había arruinado el final de nuestro fin de semana.

Entre a casa para encontrar a mama en medio de la cocina

"cariño hola no te oí entrar"

"hey"

"estas bien"

"si solo un poco cansado"

"Naomi sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo verdad"

"mama estoy saliendo con Emily"

"y"

"mama Emily está casada y tiene dos hijos"

"lo se amor las personas a veces toman decisiones equivocadas" Mi mama siempre era tan así tan liberal

"pero mama y si no deja a Toni" el miedo era evidente en mi voz

"bueno es porque tal vez no es lo que el destino tiene para ti"

"pero mama, me estoy enamorando de ella" las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas

"oh cariño, no llores" dijo mientras se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano "cariño debes vivir el presente, y no atormentarte por lo que el futuro te depara"

"pero yo quiero mi futuro con ella"

"entonces no la pierdas y lucha por ella" me abrazo "y deja de ser testaruda"

"¿Qué?"

"bueno cariño tienes que darle su tiempo y su espacio" con eso sabía que ella había estado escuchándome en la puerta

"lo sé"

Tome un té que mi mama me había preparado y subí a mi habitación, tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje _"lo siento" _pero a veces mi orgullo puede más que mi corazón, deje mi celular en la mesa de noche, me quite la ropa y me acosté a dormir, era tan extraño dormir sin ella, sin sus brazos a mi alrededor, su cabeza en mi pecho.

Me basto recordar lo bien que me sentía con ella y tome mi celular ¿pero y si Toni estaba en casa? ¿Y si alguien más veía el mensaje? Pero debía hacer lo que mi mama me había dicho luchar por ella y le di enviar.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES.**


	18. Chapter 18

**BUENO TUVE UN TIEMPO LIBRE, EN REALIDAD ESTOY DE VACACIONES MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, PERO POCO ESTOY POR ACÁ SIN EMBARGO LA ESCRITURA A FLUIDO Y POR ESO ACÁ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTES, GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES, LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA, A TODOS GRACIAS ESO INCENTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ;) **

**NO SIENDO MAS ACA UN NUEVO CAPITULO ;) ESPERO SUS OPINIONES :P**

Capítulo 18

Emily pov

Después de dejar a Cook nos dirigimos a la casa de mis papas para recoger a los gemelos, los había extrañado

"todo bien Em" pregunto Effy mientras estacionaba el auto en frente de la casa de mis papas

"si"

"si tú lo dices"

"Naoms, ella se molestó porque no acepte salir con ella"

"y porque no quisiste salir con ella"

"Effy tengo miedo, como está tu hermano y si alguien nos ve, si alguien le cuenta"

"y le explicaste eso"

"si algo así"

"ella no sabe de tu charla con Toni"

"No la quiero preocupar"

"bueno pero creo que deberías decirle Em, así ella entenderá tus razón, no cree que tomo las cosas por otro lado"

Eso me había dejado pensando y si Naomi había pensado que solo la estaba tomando como un pasatiempo, tal vez estaba pensando que no la quería en serio, tome mi celular para enviarle un mensaje cuando vi que tenía uno de ella, el corazón se me acelero y me imagine lo peor, cuando lo abrí y me di cuenta de que era un _"lo siento", _no sé si aún debía decirle lo de Toni, yo no quería que se preocupara, por lo pronto dejare así.

"mama llegaste" Jack salió corriendo a mis brazos, seguido de Marcus

"hey bebes, como se portaron"

"bien mama, el abuelo Rob nos llevó con él al gimnasio" dijo Marcus "y nos hizo hacer mucho ejercicio mira parezco hulk" e hizo un gesto para que viera que se parecía y como le habían salido músculos

"mis sobrinos son muy musculosos" dijo Effy entrando detrás de mí y ver a los gemelos

"¡tía!" ambos chicos se mandaron a Effy para abrazarla, los cuatro hicimos nuestro paso hacia la cocina para encontrar a mama

"hola mama" "hola Jena" saludamos

"hola chicas que tal el viaje"

"bastante productivo" dijo Effy mirándome y dándome un guiño, mi mama no hizo muy buena cara ante su comentario, ella nunca había querido a Effy si no fuera porque es la hermana de Toni, tal vez ni le hablaría

"Emily podemos hablar un momento"

"si mama" me llevo afuera al patio de la casa "de que quieres hablar"

"Toni me llamo ayer Emily" ya me imaginaba que quería hablar "porque quieres acabar tu matrimonio Emily"

"mama, lo que pase con mi matrimonio es mi problema"

"por favor Emily madura, tienes un gran hombre a tu lado, unos hermosos hijos, como puedes querer terminar eso"

"tengo una familia que tú me obligaste a tener, sabes que me case por tu presión"

"yo no te obligue a tener a los gemelos"

"lo se mama, y son lo único maravilloso que ha salido de todo esto, pero lo que haga con mi vida solo me importa a mi"

"Emily"

"no mama escucha, no quiero a Toni nunca lo he querido si me canse con él fue por ustedes, pero me canse mama nunca más voy hacer algo por ustedes, desde ahora solo pienso en mí y en mi felicidad" me di media vuelta tome los gemelos y Salí de la casa de mis papas, Effy nos llevó hasta la casa y me ayudo a entrar las maletas.

"¿estás bien?"

"si"

"muy bien me voy hablamos mañana ok?"

"ok"

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie, me puse la pijama y tome mi celular

"hola bebe"

"_hola Ems, perdóname ¿sí?" _su voz me tranquilizaba

"no te preocupes Naoms"

"_como están los gemelos"_

"bien"

"_te pasa algo"_

"si discutí con mama"

"_porque"_

"ella siempre se quiere meter en mi vida y esta vez no se lo voy a permitir"

"_oh Ems que mal"_

"pero bueno yo solo quería decirte buenas noches"

"_buenas noches Ems que descanses"_

"igual tu bebe, que tengas linda noche"

"_bye"_

"bye"

* * *

Empezaba otra semana, no había logrado dormir muy bien la verdad es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, todo lo de Toni me estaba atormentando, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo poder divorciarme sin que me quitara los gemelos? Estaba más que aterrada, no sabía que tanto podía hacer o de que era capaz.

Deje a los gemelos en el colegio y me dirigí hacia la universidad de Naomi, necesitaba verla aunque las cosas había quedado bien en nuestra charla de ayer, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle lo importante y todo lo que estaba poniendo en juego por esta relación.

Lastimosamente cuando llegue a la cafetería cerca de la universidad, ella ya estaba siendo abrazada y no era yo la que la sostenía, Alice me había ganado en llegar por ella, tome mi celular y le iba a marcar cuando la vi retirarse de los brazos que la sostenían, vi como paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de Alice que al parecer estaba llorando, ¿Qué debía hacer? Yo también la necesitaba.

Decidí dejarla con Alice, puse mi cabeza en el manubrio del auto, estaba desesperada, respire hondo de pronto un golpe en la ventana me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando levante la cabeza para ver quién era esos ojos, me llenaron de tranquilidad baje la ventana

"hola Ems"

"hola Naoms, yo"

"Ems estábamos hablando ella vino a ver a Fredy y bueno yo me la tope pero" tome su cuello y la atraje hacia mí como pude para darle un beso, necesitaba sentirla, todo lo que estaba pasando me estaba haciendo hacer cosas arriesgadas

"wow" dijo sin aliento cuando la solté

"no te preocupes Naoms, venía a invitarte a desayunar pero creo que ya lo hiciste"

"bueno aun te puedo acompañar a desayunar"

Decidí salir y tomar mi desayuno con ella, entramos en la cafetería y escogimos la parte más escondida que tenían, comí algo en un silencio tranquilo, ella solo me miraba.

"Ems"

"dime bebe"

"te amo" eso salió de la nada, no me lo esperaba yo sabía que se estaba enamorando me lo había dicho en el viaje, pero no sabía que ya estaba tan segura, sentí mariposas en mi estómago.

"Naoms"

"está bien si tu aun no sientes lo mismo, pero debía decírtelo" Salí de mi silla donde estaba y la vi como miro mi recorrido, me senté en su regazo

"Naoms yo también te amo" selle nuestro amor con un tierno beso, no me importo si alguien nos veía, no me importaba nada "sin embargo debo pedirte algo" vi su cara de preocupación en cuanto dije esas palabras

"dime"

"Necesito 3 meses para separarme"

"¿3 meses? Ems eso es mucho tiempo"

"lo se bebe, pero las cosas se han complicado un poco"

"que pasa Ems" sentí su tono de preocupación, pero era mejor no decirle de mi ultima conversación con Toni

"escucha bebe necesito que confíes en mi"

"está bien, tres meses" puse un último beso en sus labios un poco más fuerte esta vez, sabía que debía emplear un plan que me diera las garantías necesarias para poder dejar a Toni y tener asegurado conmigo a los gemelos y los intereses de mi familia.

Salimos de la cafetería y ella se fue a la universidad después de todo no podía hacerla perder clase, cuando volví al auto note que tenía varias llamadas perdidas

"hola Eff, lo siento no tenía el celular a la mano"

"no te preocupes Ems, tenemos que hablar urgente"

"que pasa Effy"

"ven a mi apartamento el que está cerca al estudio"

"pero Effy"

"Emily te necesito acá ok ven ya"

Colgó el celular y no me dijo nada más, decidí llamar al hospital y decir que no podía llegar, lo bueno de tener a uno de mis mejores amigos como director del hospital era que no me metía en problemas cada vez que debía salir, juntos habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos en la universidad había sido mi amigo, mi cómplice y aunque él no sabía mucho lo que estaba pasando últimamente Chris siempre había sido incondicional.

* * *

Llegue tan rápido como pude al apartamento de Effy, cuando entre ella estaba fumando, bueno eso no era raro estaba sentada mirando la ventana que daba a la calle pero desde ese punto no creo que me hubiera visto llegar

"hola Eff ¿qué pasa?" ella se levantó y me abrazo con fuerza, empezó a sollozar en mis brazos "Effy ¿qué tienes?" pero no recibí respuesta solo me apretó más fuerte en el abrazo, esto realmente era raro, nunca había visto a Effy así, ella siempre había sido la fuerte y verla tan vulnerable me hizo recordar que ella también era un ser humano que sentía.

"Cook te hizo algo" se retiró del abrazo y me dio una sonrisa entre lagrimas

"Lo que me ha hecho Cook solo ha sido bueno" dijo descaradamente, se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en un sofá, dando palmadas al lado para que me uniera a ella

"Effy"

"Emily escúchame muy bien" su tono se había vuelto serio de pronto "no puedes dejar a Toni" pero que me estaba diciendo, que quería decir con eso

"¿que? ¿Por qué?" le pregunte aturdida

"no en un tiempo próximo Emily"

"no te entiendo"

"Emily ¿tu confías e mí?"

"Por supuesto Effy, ¿porque lo preguntas?"

"solo debes confiar en mí y por lo pronto no puedes dejar a Toni"

"pero Effy dime que pasa"

"escucha Ems, debes confiar en mí, no discutas con el trata de hacer lo que él diga, y que por nada del mundo se entere que estas con Naomi ¿entiendes?"

"pero Effy me estas asustando"

"no te preocupes has lo que te digo y nada va a salir mal"

"pero"

"Emily, confía en mi ¿ok? Cuando tenga lo que necesito te voy a contar todo pero por lo pronto estas mejor si sabes poco"

"está bien" no me quedaba mas que esperar sabia que por mas que presionara no iba a lograr sacarle algo mas

"Por otro lado y para despistar cualquier sospecha debemos hablar con Naomi, llámala y dile que venga"

"pero ella está en clase"

"dile que venga a penas termine y antes de ir a cuidar de los gemelos" Effy me paso su celular, pero que era todo esto.

"está bien"

No la llame porque tal vez estaría ocupada o en clase por lo que le mande un mensaje a su celular _"Naoms ven al apartamento a penas salgas de clase E"_

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando de todo un poco, y de lo que íbamos hacer para que cualquier sospecha, no sé porque debíamos hacer todo esto pero Effy me había pedido que confiara en ella así que eso sería lo que haría, entre las cosas que me pidió fue no ir más a la universidad de Naomi, ni siquiera si solo era para hablar, que en lo posible solo me viera con ella en su apartamento o en casa cuando ella debía estar cuidando de los gemelos, esas eran algunas de las cosas que debía hacer yo si quería seguir con Naomi, la peor parte por así decirlo era la parte que le tocaba a Naomi

Casi a las once de la mañana estaban timbrando en el apartamento debía será Naomi aunque era un poco temprano, hasta donde sabia ella tenía clase hasta las once yo la esperaba a eso del mediodía, Effy se levantó abrir la puerta pero fueron otros ojos claros los que vimos.

"Toni" dijimos al tiempo con Effy, el entro al apartamento.

"mis dos mujeres favoritas" dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Effy y dirigiéndose hasta donde yo estaba, Effy me dio una mirada rápida, como quien dice _"recuerda lo que hablamos" _ el envolvió los brazos en mí, el abrazo no fue fuerte más bien fue cariñoso como el antiguo Toni, le respondí al abrazo.

"pensé que estabas en el hospital cariño"

"y yo pensé que estabas en Brasil"

"bueno volví antes, hay negocios que debo atender acá" dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala con nosotros "pero aun no me has dicho que haces acá"

"que pasa hermanito, no puede Ems venir a visitarme"

"no para nada no es eso, solo que pensé que estaba en el hospital" dijo desviando su mirada para mirar a su hermana "pero si tu esposa debía estar en el hospital, pero tenía que hablar con ella de alguno que está pasando y quería que se enterara por mí y no por terceras personas"

Effy empezó a poner su plan en marcha contándole todo a Toni, el al principio parecía no creerle mucho pero al final, parecía a ver tomado todo lo que había dicho Effy.

"bueno hermanita si estas feliz yo estoy feliz por ti" se levantó del sofá y la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza, por un lado todo estaba cubierto, ahora debíamos esperar.

Empezamos a hablar y reír como en los viejos tiempos, yo debía cubrir muy bien la fachada que me había pedido Effy, de ser de nuevo la esposa la que no tenía dudas, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y yo deje mi mano en su lugar no lo esquive, en cambio me incline y puse un dulce beso en su mejilla como solía hacerlo antes de que Naomi llegara a nuestras vidas, de pronto el timbre nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

Había olvidado por completo llamar a Naomi y decirle que no viniera, estábamos tan metidas en hacer que Toni creyera lo que Effy le estaba diciendo que la llegada nos tomó por sorpresa.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Naomi Pov

El mensaje que recibí era un poco extraño era del celular de Effy pero sabía que era Emily quien lo había escrito, esta mañana cuando había venido a la cafetería cerca de la universidad habíamos quedado de vernos más tarde en su casa.

Salí de clases y me dirigí directamente al apartamento de Effy, cuando llegue oí voces dentro de apartamento escuche a Effy y Emily, toque el timbre y sentí pasos que venían abrir la puerta, no espera ver lo que estaba viendo, Emily y Toni, Effy era la que había abierto la puerta para mí.

"llegaste" dijo Effy, y de pronto sentí sus labios en los míos, pero que demonios, estaba en shock no podía responder el beso pero tampoco la había separado de mí, cuando se alejó vi que me dio una mirada algo extraña.

"bueno Naomi, veo que caíste en las manos de un Stonem" Toni se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo, pero que era esto no entendía nada cuando lance una mirada hacia Emily ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado. "no se ustedes mujeres pero yo me muero de hambre que tal si vamos a comer algo"

"yo tengo que ir a cuidar de los gemelos" solté tan rápido como pude

"vamos Nai, ven con nosotros luego yo te dejo en casa de los gemelos" Effy me dijo muy sensualmente mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la de ella

"si además yo te doy permiso" dijo Toni dándome un guiño "vamos entonces" Toni como todo un caballero espero a que saliéramos primero por la puerta, Emily a penas y me había mirado.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante tuve que hacer una excusa para ir al baño esperando que Emily entendiera y fuera tras de mi debía hablar con ella, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Entre y me eche un poco de agua en la cara y luego sentí que la puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró de golpe, cuando levante la cabeza esperaba ver a Emily pero no era ella.

"debes tener muchas preguntas"

"eso es obvio" dijo en tono sarcástico

"mira en el momento no puedo explicarte mucho, pero por ahora tu y yo estamos juntas frente a Toni ¿ok?"

"pero"

"escucha Naomi, sé que estas confundida pero Toni no debe tener ni la mínima sospecha de que algo pasa entre tú y Emily, debes confiar en mi hago todo esto por Emily, los gemelos y por ti"

"pero tu estas con Cook"

"no te preocupes por él, Cook está al tanto de todo inclusive esta fue su idea"

"bueno pero que pasa si alguien te ve con el"

"bueno mi querida yo soy una Stonem" dijo con un guiño, me tomo de la mano y me saco del baño hacia la mesa donde estaba Toni y Emily.

Nos sentamos a almorzar los cuatro como si fuéramos viejos amigos, no entendía mucho todo este plan de Effy

"entonces cuanto tiempo llevan juntas" Toni me saco de los pensamientos

"Toni" dijo Emily en tono de advertencia

"¿Qué? Yo quiero saber todo, bueno no es por nada pero Effy no es muy de relaciones Naomi"

"Toni" ahora fue Effy quien lo reprendió

"¿Qué?"

"bueno no quiero darle una mala impresión a Naomi, y estamos alrededor de dos semanas"

"como has cambiado Naomi debe ser muy buena" ese buena salió con un toque de malicia y sus ojos dijeron mucho más.

"si es muy buena" dijo Effy tomando mi mano, y con la misma expresión que acababa de darme su hermano

"no más, no les da pena con Naomi" dijo Emily

"cariño no te pongas así, pero bueno no voy espantar lo único serio que ha tenido mi hermana" dijo Toni dándole un guiño a su hermana.

Terminamos de almorzar hablando de una cosa y otra, la verdad era que yo solo escuchaba lo que decían.

"muy bien, cariño vas para el hospital"

"no ya había pedido permiso, para poder estar con tu hermana"

"ok, y tu Naomi ¿vas para la casa? a bueno effy te va a llevar"

"si Marcus aún tiene problemas con matemáticas"

"¿Effy?"

"yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas tomas, para una publicidad asi que ya que vas para la casa puedes llevar a Nai"

"muy chicas entonces vamos"

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento otro momento incomodo venia, no sabía cómo debía despedirme de Effy, nos paramos al lado del auto y Toni le dio un beso en la frente a Effy, Emily le dio un abrazo rápido y siguió a Toni al auto

"muy bien novia querida" dijo Effy con diversión en sus ojos, la situación en cambio para mí no era nada divertida, y no es que fuera malo besar a Effy, era una mujer muy bonita, y sus ojos eran algo cautivadores, pero cuando el corazón le pertenece a alguien automáticamente todo le pertenece a esa persona y yo solo quería los labios de Emily.

Me incline para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella fue más rápida para que pudiéramos darnos un beso en los labios, puso las manos alrededor de mi cuello y nos mantuvo cerca " Nai cariño has que se nos note el amor, además hacemos esto por Emily, por cierto bueno que tiene buenos gustos y no me toca besar a alguna perdedora" ese último comentario me hizo sonreír y me imagino que era lo que ella quería, que pensamiento tendría Toni si al besar a su hermano yo hubiera estado con cara de confusión.

Cuando llegamos a la casa los gemelos ya estaban cambiados y listos para empezar sus tareas, Emily y Toni lo saludaron y se fueron directamente al estudio, yo me quede con los gemelos en el comedor mirando las tares que haríamos hoy, los chicos estaban empezando a sumar, para Jack el tema había sido muy fácil, en cambio Marcus estaba teniendo más problemas.

"termine Naoms" dijo Jack pasándome su cuaderno frente a mí para que pudiera revisar si estaba bien o mal

"muy bien Jack" dije cerrando el cuaderno

"y tu como vas Marcus"

"no puedo Naoms" dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

"si puedes Marcus, ven vamos hacer otro ejercicio juntos y luego tu solo terminas tu tarea está bien"

"bueno"

"como van chicos" Toni y Emily volvieron del estudio

"bien mama mira termine mi tarea ya se sumar" dijo Jack orgulloso de sí mismo.

"eso está muy bien pequeño" Emily se sentó y lo puso en su regazo "y Marcus como vas"

"no puedo mamá"

"claro que si puedes hijo"

"eso es lo que le estoy diciendo trabajaremos unos ejercicios más y veremos como lo hace luego solo"

"muy bien entonces los dejamos solos" dijo Emily poniendo a Jack en el piso y saliendo con Toni hacia la sala

* * *

Me quede un rato más con Marcus, hasta que por fin comprendió como sumar, y quede muy contenta termino de hacer dos ejercicios mas solo, sin duda lo que le faltaba a Marcus era un poco más de comprensión.

"bueno chico dale un beso a papa tengo que salir" Toni entro y tomo a Marcus en sus brazos para que se despidiera

"papa vendrás a contarme un cuento esta noche"

"haré todo lo posible hijo" dio un último beso en su cabeza y lo volvió a poner en la silla

"nos estaremos viendo Naomi"

"ok Toni"

"Por cierto te deje una razón con Effy" dijo con un guiño y salió.

Ayude a Marcus a alistar su maleta para el siguiente día, y empaque también los míos en la mía para salir para mi casa, había sido un largo día, un día agotador.

"Naoms podemos hablar" escuche a Emily detrás de mi

"¿tiene que ser ya? La verdad estoy agotada, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?"

"Marcus dile a nana que Naomi se queda a comer con nosotros" pero que no acaba de decirle que no

"Emily"

"Naomi acompáñame al estudio" sin decir más salió, no me dejo otra opción que seguirla, cuando entre al estudio, estaba dando la espalda al estudio

"Emily podemos hablar mañana" se dio la vuelta y vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla, de inmediato mi instinto me llevo hacia ella, y quitarla de su rostro "no llores por favor"

"Naoms lo siento todo fue idea de Effy, y bueno yo no sé lo que trae entre manos, pero no quiero que esto vaya a dañar lo nuestro" sabía que esto estaba siendo tan difícil para ella como lo era para mi

"Ems está todo bien, solo es un poco extraño es todo"

"segura ¿estamos bien?"

"si Ems, estamos bien" tome su rostro en mis manos y puse un delicado beso en sus labios. "que más sabes de lo que tiene Effy en mente"

"la verdad no se mucho Naoms, solo me dijo que debía confiar en ella y que debía tratar de estar lo mejor posible con Toni"

"entonces deberemos confiar en ella"

"si" sus manos se pusieron en mi cadera y me llevo hacia ella "tendremos que ver como sacamos nuestro tiempo juntas"

"si" fue lo único que podía responder, no sabía cómo nos tomaría toda esta nueva etapa, como trabajaríamos juntas a través de esto pero iba a internarlo por ella.

Después de nuestra conversación y un rato a solas decidimos salir a para poder comer con los gemelos.

"mama siéntate a mi lado" dijo Jack a penas entramos al comedor

"Naoms tu a mi lado"

Nos sentamos de esa manera Jack y Marcus a cada uno de nuestros lados, y estábamos de frente con Emily.

"mama la otra semana es el día de la familia"

"si y yo bailare con la niña más bonita" dijo Marcus

"oh… y que habrá este año"

"vamos a bailar como todos los años, a mí no me gusta eso" dijo Jack con pucheros

"si es que tú eres muy tronco"

"Marcus" reprendió Emily

"no te preocupes Jack, a mí tampoco me gusta bailar"

"enserio Naoms"

"si"

"pero tú eres muy linda" dijo Marcus, no sabía que tenía que ver con ser linda y saber bailar, Emily y yo lo único que hicimos fue reírnos ante el comentario que acababa de hacer Marcus

"eso que tiene que ver hijo"

"bueno mama, las niñas lindas siempre saben bailar" él hablaba como si fuera una teoría científica

"además si fuera por ser lindos Jack es muy lindo" dije sonriendo hacia Jack

"si pero eso solo influye en las niñas" parecía un experto en el tema

Seguimos hablando así por un rato hasta que terminamos de comer, los tiempos que pasábamos así los cuatro me parecía algo muy lindo, al principio me aterraba entre mis planes a futuro no estaba tener una familia o hijos, pero acá estaba yo soñando despierta, soñando con estar con ellos en un futuro, con poder seguir ayudando a los gemelos ir y verlos en todas sus presentaciones, sus partidos todo, estar de la mano con Emily en todo esto.

"Naoms… Naoms" Marcus estaba haciéndome señas.

"dime"

"en que piensas Naoms" dijo Emily

"nada"

"los niños te estaban preguntando que si irías a verlos bailar"

"bueno no lo sé"

"no sabes que" no oímos cuando Toni llego

"papa" Marcus grito y salto para que Toni lo pudiera alzar "es que pronto es el día de la familia y le estábamos preguntando a Naomi si iría con nosotros"

"bueno Naomi ya eres parte de la familia no" dijo con un guiño "además Effy siempre va"

"bueno me imagino que hablare con ella de eso más adelante, ya me tengo que ir" dije levantándome del sofá y tomando mis cosas para irme

"chao chicos nos veremos mañana" dije dándoles un beso a cada uno "bye Toni"

"vamos Naoms te acompaño mientras llega un taxi"

Salimos con Emily de la casa y esperamos a que llegara el taxi que nana me iba a pedir

"¿vendrás con nosotros cierto?"

"no Emily" vi que su rostro cambio sabía que estaba decepcionada "entiéndeme si, es una posición incómoda para mi"

"si Naoms, no te preocupes no se en que estaba pensando"

"está bien hermosa"

"pero si Toni no va tu vienes ¿no?" la esperanza notable en su voz

"si, te lo prometo" tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero tuve que contenerme en el momento oportuno llego el taxi

"buenas noches bebe" dijo y se inclinó rápido para poner un beso en mi mejilla

"buena noche hermosa"

Me subí al taxi esperando llegar pronto a mi casa, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar cuando mire el identificador vi que se trataba de Effy.

"alo"

_"hola cielo ¿qué tal tu día con los gemelos?"_ podía sentir su risa a través del celular

"Effy" dije en tono de advertencia

_"cielo no seas tan fría, además no me has respondido en fin vente para mi apartamento acá te espero"_

"¿Qué?"

_"Nai, ven no te vas arrepentir"_ su tono era sexy en el momento que dijo eso

"muy bien" colgué y le di las nuevas indicaciones al taxista

Cuando llegue Effy me recibió con una camisón largo que apenas tapaba su ropa interior, y una copa de vino en una de sus manos.

"sigue novia mía" dijo sonriendo "¿vino cariño?" me dio paso para entrar al apartamento

"si gracias" me dio una copa y se sentó a mi lado, pasamos un rato más sin decir nada "¿para esto querías que viniera?"

"Nai debemos tener una buena fachada, claro está que si quieres hacer algo más conmigo quien soy yo para negarme" me guiño un ojo a veces se parecía demasiado a Cook

"mira estoy cansada si, solo quiero ir a dormir"

"bien ya sabes donde está la cama"

"Effy no estoy durmiendo contigo"

"bueno tendrás que irte acostumbrando además" se levantó del sofá y se acercó a una mesa que tenía cerca y vi que saco un juego de llaves y me las dio "la llave negra es la de este apartamento y la morada es de mi apartamento principal"

"Para que me las das" puso sus manos en mis muslos, cualquiera diría que esto era acoso

"Nai eres mi novia, tienes acceso a mis apartamentos además queremos que esto se vea lo más real posible"

"Effy"

"será mejor que dejes algo de ropa en ambos apartamentos" quito sus manos y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado en el sofá "y que alistes algo para un viaje"

"¿Qué?"

"si Toni quiere que viajemos a Brighton, mis papas nos dejaron una casa cerca a la playa"

"pues yo no voy"

"Naomi sé que esto es difícil pero él va a sospechar cuando vea que no vas"

"dile que discutimos, que te vi con alguien más" habían millones de excusas para que ella me sacara de esto

"Naomi ¿quieres a Emily?"

"si obvio"

"entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo, paso a paso"

"Effy dime que sabes que yo no sé"

"mira te lo diré te lo prometo, pero a penas la información sea 100% segura"

"Effy"

"Naomi debes aprender a confiar en mí y Cook, el está al tanto de todo" si el si me diría que era lo que estaba pasando "y no él no te va a decir nada todavía si es lo que estás pensando"

"pero"

"es lo mejor por ahora, entre menos personas sepan más seguro están todos" iba a preguntar algo más cuando puso un dedo en mis labios "confía en mi Nai, esto está siendo tan difícil para mí como para ti" vi un destello de tristeza en su mirada

"tan malo es tenerme como novia" dije para aligerar el ambiente

"si es horrible" dijo riéndose y tomando un sorbo de su vino, estuvimos hablando un rato más de todo un poco, no pude sacar más información al respecto, pero sabía que algo de mucho peso estaba guardando, cuando llego la hora de dormir Effy me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su cuarto, ella se cambió y se puso un short y una camisa de tiras cómoda para dormir, a mí me paso un vestuario parecido.

Nos metimos debajo de las cobijas y le di la espalda para dormir "buena noche Naomi"

"descansa Effy"

"sueña conmigo cielo" dijo en un tono divertido y se dio media vuelta para dormir, pude oír su respiración suavizarse cuando estaba más profunda y pronto fui yo la que caí en sueño profundo.

* * *

**Que les parecio, espero sus opiniones ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES. LA HISTORIA VA TOMANDO SU RUMBO Y MUCHAS COSAS EMPEZARAN A SALIR A LA LUZ ;)**

Capítulo 20

Emily Pov

Había sido una semana interesante aún recuerdo el martes en la mañana cuando timbro mi celular estábamos desayunando con Toni y los gemelos, me puse muy nervioso ya la costumbre de que Naomi me llamaba a esa hora.

_Toni se levantó y tomo el celular, sonrió y contesto_

"_buen día Effy"… "si estamos desayunando"… "por supuesto, pero una cosa antes ¿hablaste con Naomi sobre el viaje?"… "ok perfecto si ya te la paso" sentí un peso se levantó de mi cuando oí el nombre de Effy, pero aun no entendía de que viaje hablaban._

"_toma cariño" Toni me dio el celular y me dio un beso en la frente y salió del comedor _

"_hola Eff"_

"_hola hermosa" escuche su dulce voz _

"_como estas"_

"_bueno Effy duerme muy mal"_

"_¿Qué?" dije sonriendo_

"_bueno ella dice que debemos tener una buena fachada"_

"_y hemos hecho de todo para no caer en la mentira" oí a Effy decir, sabía que estaba en altavoz _

"_que quiere decir eso" trate de ser lo más neutral posible _

"_tú sabes que es mentira hermosa" dijo Naomi en su defensa_

"_bueno más te vale" dije sonriendo _

"_quiero hablar con la tía Effy" dijo Marcus_

"_Effy tu sobrino quiere hablar contigo" escuche como en el otro lado de la línea Naomi buscaba a Effy para darle el teléfono para hablar._

Esta semana también habíamos tenido una charla con Toni, Effy me había pedido que lo hiciera y que tratara de que no quedara la mínima duda de que no me iba a divorciar y que no pasaba por mi mente.

_Estábamos sentados en la cama, él estaba jugando con su Tablet y yo leía un libro, cuando tome la fuerza para seguir con esto _

"_Toni podemos hablar"_

"_por supuesto cariño déjame terminar esta carrera" dijo mientras terminaba de jugar, luego puso la Tablet a un lado y se sentó de tal manera que me estaba mirando, él y Effy eran muy buenos para leer los rostros de las personas, así que debía ser lo más convincente posible_

"_creo que debemos ir a terapia de pareja"_

"_Emily"_

"_escúchame Toni, lo que dije hace unos días fue no se" hice una pausa "causa del trabajo, los niños todo a nuestro alrededor, tus aventuras"_

"_cariño eso no volverá a suceder"_

"_Toni, vamos hacer las cosas esta ves bien ¿sí? Por nuestra familia, por los niños, hace poco sentí que no te conocía que no eras el hombre con el que me había casado"_

"_lo sé y lo siento Emily pero el perderte no está entre mis planes"_

"_si tal vez yo me apresure, pero hable con Effy y quiero que arreglemos nuestro matrimonio, por eso me parece lo más conveniente tomar terapia de pareja para empezar bien de nuevo ¿te parece?"_

"_si Emily hare lo posible y todo lo que este a mi alcance para arreglar nuestro matrimonio" puso una de sus manos en mi rostro con suavidad y puso un dulce beso en mis labios, yo lo respondí como siempre lo había hecho, este era el Toni que no me aterraba, pero más en el fondo me aterraba sus cambios de personalidad._

* * *

Hoy seria nuestra primera terapia de pareja, Effy había dicho que no tenia de que preocuparme que la persona que estaría a cargo de nuestra terapia de pareja era alguien que ella conocía y estaba al tanto de todo, no sabía que esperar en cuanto entráramos al dichoso consultorio.

Estábamos sentados con Toni en una sala de espera cuando oímos que nuestros nombres fueron llamados

"Antoni y Emily Stonem" Toni se levantó y tomo mi mano para que lo siguiera hasta donde estaba la recepcionista, ella parecía algo alegre y su gafete decía Pandora, por lo que asumí que era su nombre

"Buenas tardes, el doctor Cook los está esperando" que esto debía ser una broma, como Effy iba a poner esto en manos de Cook, pandora nos indicó el número de oficina, Toni y yo nos dirigimos hacia la oficina

Cook estaba mirando una Tablet cuando entramos

"señor y señora Stonem ¿verdad?" tenía muchas ganas de reírme, hay estaba Cook, con ropa muy formal, parecía un niño bueno, con anteojos y todo, nos extendió la mano muy educadamente "por favor siéntense" nos dijo mientras nos mostraba un sofá, Toni y yo nos dirigimos al sofá

"muy bien, voy hacer algunas preguntas de rutina y empezaremos a ver el problema ¿les parece bien?"

"si" respondió Toni

"¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados?"

"6 años y medio" respondí

"¿hijos?"

"2 barones, son gemelos"

"cuantos años tienes los niños"

"6 años"

Estuvimos un rato más con preguntas según dijo Cook de rutina, entre las cuales estaban nuestras profesiones, cuanto tiempo dedicábamos en familia.

"muy bien, hace cuanto vienen teniendo problemas de pareja Toni"

"bueno alrededor de 3 años"

"porque hasta ahora acudir a terapia Emily"

"bueno, se me paso por la mente divorciarme"

"bueno han llegado al lugar adecuado, trabajaremos sesiones individuales y otras en pareja"

"muy bien" dijimos con Toni

"por lo que me dicen no han tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"si"

"muy bien vamos a seguir una seria de pasos, y les voy a pedir que no hayan relaciones íntimas por ahora ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

"pero eso en que va ayudar" Toni dijo alterado

"mira Toni, después de tantos problemas no es conveniente hacer como si nada paso y volver a una "normal relación"" dijo "se necesita que vuelvan a conocer, ya sabes los pasos del cortejo, salir en una cita, charlar todo lo que han perdido por los problemas que han tenido" guaoo estaba sorprendida si no lo conociera pensaría que en realidad era un terapeuta

"si lo siento tiene razón" Toni razono con lo que Cook le estaba diciendo

"muy bien para terminar esa sesión y para saber cómo empezaremos las siguientes sesiones, quiero que cada uno le diga al otro lo que les molesta de cada uno" el me miro a mi indicando que empezara

"bueno Toni me molesta tu falta de tiempo para mí y los gemelos, además de tus innumerables aventuras"

"ahora tu Toni"

"bueno, tú de un tiempo para acá siempre estas cansada, me dejaste tener todas estas aventuras"

"pero"

"no Emily, muy bien veo que tenemos un problema acá" Cook escribió algo en la Tablet que tenía "la próxima sesión la tendré solo con Toni, y al siguiente día serás tu Emily, para concluir la semana tendremos una sesión los tres de nuevo juntos"

"muy bien"

"quiero que empiecen ambos a decirse cosas que les gustan a cada uno, mínimos detalles como su dulce favorito o un vino especial"

"ok"

"y dependiendo como salga la última sesión de la semana les diré quién debe llevar a quien a una cita, no romántica una cita como compañeros, para hablar ¿está bien?"

"muy bien"

"bueno creo que por hoy no es más, sobra decir que estamos en un tiempo en el que no deben haber reproches" dijo dirigiéndose a mi "ni apresurar las cosas" esta vez fue a Toni a quien le dijo "ya sabes cuando uno está de conquista todo es hermoso, tranquilo, sin peleas"

"está bien James"

"muy bien, pueden cuadrar con pandora las próximas sesiones y ya nos estaremos viendo" él se levantó de la silla y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, nos dio la mano para despedirse, aun no me podía creer este papel de Cook.

Salimos del consultorio, cuadramos nuestras sesiones tal cual nos había dicho Cook y nos subimos al auto de Toni

"bueno eso está bien ¿no?" pregunto Toni

"si" tomo mi mano "Toni una pregunta, de que viaje hablabas con Effy"

"bueno pensaba que podíamos ir con los chicos a la playa e invite a Effy a venir con Naomi, parece algo serio" dijo sonriendo

"y ella ya sabe"

"Effy si claro cariño"

"no Naomi, ya sabes ella estudia a lo mejor esta ocupada"

"Effy dijo que la convencería, ya sabes el poder Stonem nunca falla" dijo con un guiño.

Toni me dejo en el hospital para hacer mi turno habitual, empezó con algunos pacientes la tarde iba básicamente normal, quería llamar a Naomi decirle cuanto la quería y cuanto me hacía falta, todo este plan de Effy nos había limitado hasta las llamadas, nos había pedido que no la llamara desde mi celular y lo mismo le dijo a ella, no sé porque estaba siendo tan estricta.

"Emily tienes que venir" JJ me saco de mis pensamientos

"¿Qué pasa JJ?" dije sin saber hacia dónde me llevaba

"es la mama de Naomi" no pregunte más y lo seguí hasta donde me estaba llevando, cuando llegamos ya habían más doctores a su alrededor

"¿qué le paso?"

"accidente automovilístico" respondió una enfermera que estaba a su lado, deje que los médicos trabajaran y me retire para poder llamar a Naomi

"_Emily hola"_

"Naomi, tu mama tuvo un accidente y esta acá en el hospital"

"_¿Qué? Ella está bien, Emily dime" _se oía tan preocupada

"no sé, al parecer es una conmoción cerebral pero ella esta inconsciente"

"_voy para allá"_

"ok"

Yo no pude hacer nada más sino estar pendiente y cerca de Gina hasta que llegara Naomi, por fin la vi gritar con un recepcionista que no le daba razón

"Naoms"

"Emily" ella se lanzó a mis brazos "dime que está bien"

"ven vamos hablar con el medico que está al tanto de ella"

Nos dirigimos hasta la habitación donde la habían puesto

"Adam mira ella es Naomi la hija de Gina"

"hola"

"doctor dígame como esta"

"bueno Naomi ella está estable, sufrió una conmoción cerebral, ella esta inconsciente hemos realizado algunos exámenes y no se muestra que haya sangrado interno lo cual es bueno" respiro "pero lo malo es que ella esta inconsciente, y no es un buen síntoma"

"y entonces"

"bueno debemos esperar y estar monitoreando las próximas 48 horas son cruciales" puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naomi "esperemos que todo salga bien"

"la puedo ver"

"claro, sígame"

Entramos al cuarto donde estaba Gina, mira a Adam para que nos dejara solas y así lo hizo, en cuanto salió tome la mano de Naomi entre las mías y nos acercamos más a Gina

"se ve tan frágil Ems" dijo entre sollozos

"Naoms va a estar bien, ella es fuerte vas a ver que va a salir de esto" las palabras son un poco de cliché pero sé que así va hacer, me acerque a ella y puse un dulce beso en su mejilla "ya verás cómo pronto estará poniéndote en vergüenza" dije cerca de su oído a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa

"eso espero" me respondió

Hemos estado así por unos minutos cuando oí mi celular, pude ver el identificador era Toni, rechaza la llamada pero no duro mucho cuando volvió a sonar, ella soltó mi mano "discúlpame ya vuelvo bebe" puse un beso suave en los labios y Salí del cuarto

"que pasa Toni, estoy ocupada" dije disgustada

"_lamento que tu trabajo este primero que los gemelos"_ los gemelos que paso con los gemelos

"que pasa Toni"

"_Jack esta en casa, y nana dice que tiene mucha temperatura" _

"lo siento salgo para allá"

"_no te preocupes cariño, recuerda lo que dijo James debemos estar bien"_

"si es solo que la mama de Naomi esta acá, inconsciente"

"_Emily le avisaste a Effy"_

"a Effy" por un momento de me había olvidado todo el famosos plan que ella se había inventado

"_si Effy, la novia de Naomi" _

"si lo siento, es que apenas llego y yo estaba ayudándola un poco"

"_si lo se cariño pero Jack te necesita en casa"_

"si lo sé, voy a llamar a Effy y salgo para allá"

"_muy bien yo llego apenas pueda"_

"ok"

Colgué el teléfono y volví al cuarto

"Naoms" dije entrando al cuarto "tengo que irme"

"si me imagino" dijo en un tono frio

"escúchame"

"no Emily vete ya" no me miraba y sabía que estaba enojada, ella debe estar pensando que la dejo por Toni

"nao" no me dejo terminar de hablar

"no me escuchaste vete Emily, largo" dijo hablando más duro y señalando la puerta

"ok"

No podía decir más Salí del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, llame a Effy y la puse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, y dijo que saldría de inmediato para el hospital, yo en cambio Salí a ver a Jack, él era mi hijo y me necesitaba en este momento.


	21. Chapter 21

**ACA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, TODO VA TOMANDO SU RUMBO NO QUIERO ANTICIPAR CUANTOS MAS CAPITULOS VIENEN ANTES DEL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO HAY VAMOS QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE VOY A TERMIANAR LA HISTORIA Y COMO SIEMPRE ME GUSTA LEER SUS OPINIONES TODO LO QUE PIENSA ;)**

Capítulo 21

Naomi Pov

Mi mama se veía tan apagada, donde estaba su sonrisa habitual, sus comentarios que me hacían sonrojar.

"mama despierta, eres lo único que tengo" le susurre al oído, me senté en una silla a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en la camilla, nadie me iba a sacar de su lado hasta que despertara

_Blondie, lamento no poder estar contigo, pero mantenme al tanto de Gina… Cook_

_Naomi estoy tomando un tren y estaré lo más pronto posible con ustedes Kieran_

Kieran estaba dando una conferencia en Londres y tras del hecho ni mi mejor amigo iba estar para mí en estos momentos, todo por el dichoso plan de Effy, desde que Emily había salido del hospital no había recibido ni una llamada de ella, nada eso me tenía muy decepcionada, esto era lo que me esperaba siendo su amante, para ella siempre estará primero Toni.

Salí un momento a la cafetería para tomar algo cuando mi celular sonó, mire el identificador para ver que era Alice, la que estaba llamando

"alo"

"_hola Nai, me entere lo de tu mama ¿Cómo está?"_

"bueno sufrió una conmoción cerebral, la buena noticia es que no tiene sangrado interno, pero el hecho de que este inconsciente no es bueno"

"_oh… lo siento Nai, pero tu mama es fuerte ya verás"_

"gracias Alice por preocuparte"

"_no Nai, para eso son las amigas"_

"gracias igual Alice" realmente estaba agradecida de oír su voz, de saber que alguien estaba realmente preocupada "puedes… bueno" no sabía cómo pedirle que la necesitaba

"que pasa Nai"

"bueno yo quería saber si puedes pasarte por acá, yo… me" un nudo en la garganta me impido seguir hablando, pero me sentía tan sola, en ese momento

"_no hay problema preciosa, estaré tan pronto como pueda hay"_

"gracias Alice"

"_bye"_

Volví a la habitación tan pronto como termine de tomar mi café, y volví a la posición en la que estaba.

Debía haberme quedado dormida, sentí alguien tratando de despertarme

"Naomi" levante la vista para ver a Effy a mi lado

"que haces acá Effy"

"hola a ti también cielo"

"mira no estoy para juego ok"

"lo sé, Emily me llamo"

"bueno ya viniste ya te puedes ir" realmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Emily en este momento me molestaba

"mira Jack estaba enfermo"

"¿Qué?"

"si por eso se fue Emily, por eso no pudo quedarse acá contigo Naomi" cuando Effy dijo esto me sentí más tranquila, al menos sabía que no me había dejado por Toni

"hola" Alice entro en el cuarto, la mirada que le dio a Effy me pareció algo dura, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Effy hablo

"bueno veo que hago un mal tercio acá" dijo saliendo de la habitación, y dejándome sola con Alice

"Alice todo bien" le dije, no había dejado de mirar el recorrido que había hecho Effy para salir

"si"

"gracias por venir" por fin me miro a mí, y puso sus brazos para poder abrazarme, me aferre a ella y llore en sus brazos

Habíamos pasado un rato mas así, hablamos un rato más pero siempre mantuvimos un contacto físico, ella sostenía mis manos, o quitaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

"Nai creo que debemos ir y descansar"

"si quieres ve yo no me muevo de acá" no quería que mama despertara y no me viera, no quería que sintiera que la había abandonado y si algo pasaba

"Nai acá están pendiente de ella y tú debes dormir un poco, eso te hará bien"

"pero Alice"

"no Nai ven conmigo, vamos a descansar y mañana volvemos temprano"

Ella tenía razón debía descansar, además estando acá no iba hacer que mama despertara más rápido o más despacio, antes de salir del hospital hable con el médico y le deje mi número de celular y el de Alice por si pasaba algo, y debía venir de inmediato.

Salimos del hospital para mi casa, Alice vino conmigo, yo no quería estar sola y era la única persona que tenía en el momento, porque todo con ella era tan simple, era fácil hablar con ella, no había dramas, cuando sentía sus manos se sentía bien, pero no dejaba de comparar cada acto, cada caricia, cada toque con los de Emily y los de ella seguían sintiéndose cien veces mejor, cuanto quisiera tenerla en este momento apoyándome en este momento que más la necesito.

"voy hacer un poco de té" dije entrando a la cocina, escuche mi celular sonar y vi que era un mensaje de Effy

_Ven al apartamento E_

Me imagino que el mensaje lo mando Effy, la verdad en este momento no quería más que dormir, Emily debe estar en casa con los gemelos, ni siquiera sé si Jack está bien y la verdad espero que lo este y que no sea nada grave pero en este momento solo tengo mente para pensar en mi mama

Nos sentamos en la sala en un silencio cómodo con Alice, ella estaba un poco extraña, algo pasaba no era la misma de siempre, no sabía si era por Effy o no.

"¿te pasa algo?" decidí preguntar necesitaba saber porque estaba así

"si, pero no importa en este momento" dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mía

"Alice sabes que puedes decirme"

"si te digo no me vas hacer caso, es más creo que ni me vas a creer"

"pues dime"

"no, aunque ahora tengo miedo por ti"

"Alice me estas asustando dime que pasa"

"Elizabeth Stonem?"

"Effy que pasa con ella"

"no es ella Naomi"

"¿entonces? ¿Qué es? dime" empezaba a ponerme de malgenio, que era todo este misterio que estaba teniendo

"Nai, aléjate de Emily aléjate de todos ellos antes de que sea tarde"

Me levante del sofá, no sabía a qué se debía todo esto

"Alice, yo amo a Emily no la voy a dejar" dije levantando la voz

"¿aunque tu vida este en juego?"

"de que estas hablando" no tenía sentido que quería decir con todo esto

"escucha debes confiar en mi aléjate de ellos" empezó a tomar sus cosas "lo lamento Naomi pero por lo pronto no puedo decirte nada más, ya he perdido a muchas personas por hablar de más" se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos "me gustas mucho, las dos podemos tener una vida tranquila, sin riesgos déjame enseñarte lo maravilloso que puede ser estar con alguien tranquilamente" cerro la brecha entre las dos y me dio un beso en los labios, al principio no respondí el beso pero luego me deje llevar por ella, puse las manos en su cintura y la atraje más hacia a mí, para profundizar el beso, sus manos fueron de mi rostro a mi cuello, nos separamos por la falta de aire, cuando abrí los ojos, vi su sonrisa , su delicado rostro era una mujer muy bella.

"no sabes cuánto me gustaría enamorarme de ti" dije sinceramente con ella todo era más sencillo

"Naomi piénsalo" puso un suave beso en mis labios y se fue.

Que era todo eso, ¿porque temía por mí?, ¿porque esteba corriendo peligro?, necesitaba respuestas y solo habían dos personas siendo tan misteriosas como Alice, debía descansar pero debía primero saber que era lo que estaba pasando, así que salir en busca de respuestas

Había estado acá tantas veces que podría llegar con los ojos vendados, no golpee la puerta no era necesario, aunque cuando entre desee haber golpeado la puerta

"ejemm"

Dije para que notaran mi presencia, las dos personas que estaba buscando estaban justo al frente de mí, ninguno estaba apenado o saltado ante mi presencia "puede ponerse algo y estar en una posición más decente"

"Blondie ven únete a nosotros, además ya has probado los deliciosos besos de Effy" dijo Cook, Effy le dio un golpe en un brazo, yo me di media vuelta para que estuvieran un poco más decentes, oí cuando ambos se empezaron a vestir.

"tú no deberías estar con Emily"

"¿Qué?"

"si Emily esta en mi apartamento le deje mi celular para que pudiera llamarte"

"pensé que el mensaje era tuyo" qué demonios había hecho, pero eso lo solucionaría después

"bueno creo que te equivocaste, cuánto daño hace el orgullo" dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo

"bueno estoy acá por otra cosa"

"segura no quieres ir a buscar a Ems" tal vez eso era lo que ella debería hacer y tal vez era lo correcto al menos llamarla, pero mi vida estaba en juego, algo malo pasaba y yo estaba segura que ellos sabían

"estoy segura que acá es donde quiero estar y no me voy a ir sin respuestas" Cook se tensó un poco ante mis palabras pero Effy parecía tan tranquila como siempre

"pregunta" dijo Effy

"quiero saber porque todo este plan tuyo"

"ya te lo dije Naomi no hasta que tenga algo seguro"

"pero ya tienes algo dime que es"

"no"

"muy bien, entonces no quiero saber nada de ti, ni Emily"

"eres tú la que pierde no yo" Effy estaba tan tranquila solo fumaba su cigarrillo, ni siquiera me miraba

"Cook"

"lo siento Blondie"

"muy bien entonces a la mierda todo, no quiero volverlos a ver" Salí del apartamento dando un puertaso realmente pensé que podía sacar algo de ellos, no sabía qué hacer, a donde debería ir, hice el camino más lógico.

Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada, los ojos llorosos y una botella de vino en la mano.

"hola" dije para hacer notar mi presencia

"Naoms" se levantó de la silla y corrió a mis brazos "Jack él estaba enfermo, gripa pero tenía fiebre, por eso debí irme, te amo a ti y solo a ti" me dio un beso, podía sentir el alcohol en su boca, la tome con más fuerza, poniendo una mano es su cuello la arrastre así alguna parte del apartamento y abrí una puerta, para encontrar una cama sentí cuando chocamos contra la cama, no me importaba si acá había dormido Cook y Effy y lo que habían hecho, sabía que acá estaría con la persona que amo y a quien necesitaba tanto en este momento.

Empecé a consentirla, siempre me gustaba eso después de estar juntas, tocarla suavemente, ella estaba con la cabeza en mi pecho, sabía que ella estaba despierta porque estaba tocando mi brazo libre.

"Ems"

"dime" dijo siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo

"bese a Alice" sentí como paro su toque, y se quitó de mi pecho

"porque me dices esto"

"Emily algo pasa, algo muy malo"

"que quieres decir"

"hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando vio a Effy hoy en el hospital"

"ella estaba en el hospital"

"si, ella me llamo yo estaba sola necesitaba a alguien"

"yo había llamado a Effy, para que fuera no la necesitabas a ella" dijo subiendo el tono de voz y levantándose, se puso su ropa interior su blusa

"si la necesitaba el maldito plan de Effy impidió que Cook estuviera conmigo mi mejor amigo Emily" me levante de la cama e imite sus acciones "todo esto me tiene harta, el tener que verte con Toni, verlos como una familia feliz como vas a separarte si te estas uniendo más a el"

"yo estoy confiando en Effy, debe tener sus razones"

"si, que mi vida está en peligro"

"¿Qué?"

"Alice me dijo que corro mucho peligro estando a tu lado"

"si ella diría cualquier cosa para alejarte de mí"

"no Emily su mirada, tenía un pánico genuino"

"haber y porque corres peligro según tu amiga, o lo que sea que son ahora" su tono era frio, y sabía que estaba de malgenio.

"dijo que no podía decirme pero que debía alejarme"

"bueno, no le estás haciendo mucho caso" se empezó a poner su pantalón y a buscar sus zapatos "y entonces que vas hacer Naomi"

"no se"

"muy bien te voy ayudar con eso" se arregló un poco el cabello "te puedes quedar con ella tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"Emily"

"no Naomi yo también tengo miedo, cuando intente decirle a Toni que nos íbamos a separar me amenazo" respiro hondo "dijo que me quitaría a los gemelos, además de dejar a mi familia en bancarrota"

"porque no me lo había dicho"

"porque a diferencia de ti, yo si quiero luchar por las dos, pero veo que tu no"

"Em"

"no Naomi eres libre" dijo saliendo de la habitación tome unas de mis cosas y Salí tras ella "por cierto déjale las llaves a Effy y sería bueno que arreglaras la cama, adiós Naomi" abrió la puerta y salió, si la dejaba ir la perdería eso era seguro me puse lo más rápido posible mi pantalón y Salí tras ella.

Baje y no estaba claro debía tener su auto así que baje hasta el parqueadero, allí estaba a punto de salir así que me puse enfrente de su auto, jamás pensé hacer esto por nadie, pero siento un dolor horrible en el pecho solo de pensar que jamás besare sus dulces labios y más sabiendo todo por lo que ha estado pasando.

"¡ESPERA!" grite "hablemos" podía ver que estaba llorando, apago el auto y se bajo

"para que Naomi, corre por tu vida"

"entiéndeme tengo miedo por ti, por mi"

"por eso ya te lo hice más sencillo, se acabó ve a vivir tu vida con Alice o con quien quieras"

"es que no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti" dije acercándome a ella poco a poco, y poniendo una mano tentativamente en su brazo "te amo, solo tengo mucho en la cabeza" me acerque un poco más ella aún no se movía, así que seguí mi camino y puse mi cabeza en su hombro "abrásame ¿sí? Te necesito" moví mis manos a su espalda y ella me llevo en un abrazo fuerte

"Naoms te amo, si no te dije lo de Toni fue para no preocuparte"

"está bien, vamos al apartamento"

Volvimos al apartamento y a la cama puse mi cabeza en su pecho "lo siento Ems, me sentí sola y ella estaba hay para mi"

"siento no haber estado hay para ti"

"está bien, entiendo lo de Jack" le dije abrazándola más fuerte y pegándola un poco más a mi "nos podemos quedar así esta noche"

"si hermosa" me dio un beso en la frente y nos acostamos a dormir

"Ems lo siento, siento mucho lo de Alice" me arrepentía si, podía llegar hacer muy orgullosa y cuando estaba en ese estado podía llegar hacer muchas cosas sin pensar, o pensándolo pero para hacer daño.

"Naoms tú crees en Alice"

"como así"

"si confías en lo que te dijo" no sabía porque me decía esto

"yo sé que dices que llevo poco de conocerla, pero el pánico en su rostro era evidente"

"y que quieres hacer"

"Ems yo te amo" dije levantando mi cabeza para poderla ver a los ojos y que sintiera que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo

"yo a ti hermosa" y me dio un beso en los labios "pero me duele este tipo de cosas Naoms"

"lo sé"

"Naoms debes decidir si realmente quieres seguir con esto, a pesar de lo que te dijo Alice"

"si"

"muy bien entonces esto no debe volver a ocurrir"

"bien pero no más de ocultarme nada, lo que pase con Toni debes decírmelo"

"está bien, ahora ven vamos a dormir" me dio otro beso suave y volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho, cuanto más deberíamos pasar antes de dormir así todas las noches.

**;) ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Acá**** les dejo un nuevo capitulo, me gustaría saber que piensa ;)**

Capítulo 22

Naomi Pov

_Un mes después_

Había sido un mes lleno de acontecimientos, mi mama había despertado una semana después de su accidente, y estuvo dos días más en el hospital para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, estaba realmente alegre cuando supe que ella estaría bien y que seguiría siendo la misma.

_Habían pasado cinco días desde el accidente de mi mama, no había asistido a la universidad ni a cuidar de los gemelos, hoy como todos los días estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, los doctores decían que no había muchos cambios, que no estaba mal pero tampoco bien y que hasta que no despertara no podríamos saber si había algún más de que preocuparnos._

_Estaba leyendo un libro cuando, pero hubo un movimiento que me desconcentro de mi lectura, su mano empezaba a moverse, me levante de la silla y me acerque a su cama _

"_mama" la vi como poco a poco abrió los ojos "mama, me oyes"_

"_Naomi" _

"_mama está bien estas en el hospital, voy a llamar un médico"_

_Salí en busca del médico de turno, _

"_Adam, mama esta despierta"_

"_ven vamos a verla" hizo gesto a una enfermera para que lo siguiera, cuando entro al cuarto empezó hacerle algunos chequeos, yo estaba a su lado _

"_Gina sigue la luz" vi que empezó a seguir la luz y que tenía cierta molestia "te molesta"_

"_si un poco" fue la respuesta de mi madre_

"_eso es normal después de haber estado inconsciente" vi que hizo algunos otros chequeos cuando volvió hablar "recuerdas lo que te paso" _

"_si maldito hombre" ella parecía estar bien después de todo _

"_muy bien Gina vamos a dejarte un día más para ver que todo esté bien y luego podrás volver a casa" Adam salió del cuarto _

"_Naomi cariño" me acerque a ella y la abrase con fuerza _

"_mama te amo" creo que no le decía esto desde que tenía unos 12 años, pero con todo lo que había pasado sentí que debía hacérselo saber _

"_lo se cariño" levanto mi rostro y limpio unas lágrimas que habían logrado salir "y kieran"_

"_el está en casa, nos turnamos para estar contigo el de noche y yo de día, voy a llamarlo para decirle que has despertado"_

"_muy bien cariño" _

Después de que mama había despertado y la habíamos llevado a casa, todas mis complicaciones volvieron a centrarse en lo que Alice me advertía a medias, llego un día con la excusa de ver a mama

_Acabábamos de llegar del hospital y estábamos todos sentados en la sala tomando te, cuando tocaron a la puerta, kieran fue quien abrió la puerta y luego solo escuchamos cuando el volvió a la sala y Alice venía con el _

"_buenas tardes" dijo a todos, mama la miro y le dio la sonrisa cálida que siempre tenia _

"_Alice hola" me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia ella _

"_espero no incomodar pero fui al hospital y me dijeron que ya le habían dado de alta" me pareció raro verla después de nuestra charla sobre que estaba corriendo peligro no había vuelto a oír nada de ella, además no quería discutir con Emily._

"_para nada cariño, todo amiga de mi hija es bien recibido en casa" _

_Traje un te mas para Alice y estuvimos un rato más hablando los cuatro cuando mama se sintió un poco agotada, un efecto secundario del medicamento que le habían dado, cuando estuvimos solas un silencio incomodo cayó sobre nosotras _

"_Así que sigues con Emily" dijo mirando su taza de te _

"_si, la amo"_

"_Naomi"_

"_no Alice escucha si no puedes decirme más, te pido que tampoco me pongas en contra de ella"_

"_¿tú crees que todo esto lo hago por celos?" por fin me miraba_

"_bueno no me das razones para creer lo contrario"_

"_porque no entiendes que si no lo hago es para protegerte" se tomó la cabeza como si estuviera cansada de explicarme lo que para ella era obvio _

"_Alice"_

"_mejor me voy, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí" _

"_dime toda la verdad entonces" dije en un tono fuerte, pero sin gritar _

"_Naomi tu vida corre peligro, toda tu familia corre peligro"_

"_pero ¿Por qué?"_

"_porque te metiste con quien no debías" empezó a empacar sus cosas "aléjate de ella Naomi" me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa _

Desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de ella, dos semanas después supe que ella tenía razón, mi vida corría peligro, por eso todo este plan de Effy

_Estaba en el apartamento principal de Effy, había recibido un mensaje de ella diciéndome que llegara tan rápido como fuera posible, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, me senté y espere a que llegara, luego sentí que alguien abrió la puerta y vi a Emily entrar, pensé que era ella quien había mandado el mensaje_

"_hola hermosa, cuál es tu urgencia" camine hacia ella para poderla besar _

"_¿mi urgencia? Effy me envió un mensaje que viniera acá"_

"_oh" no sabía que más decir, pero me había detenido en seco ante su afirmación ella debió notar mi confusión _

"_pero ya que estamos acá" ella cerro la brecha entre nosotros y muy cerca de mis labios susurro "hola bebe me alegro de verte" sentí sus labios en los míos_

_Después de haber estado juntas en el apartamento de Effy no había tenido mucho tiempo juntas, si no eran los gemelos, era algo que Cook les había puesto hacer por su terapia de pareja, a veces pensaba que en realidad estaba funcionando y ellos estaban volviendo a enamorase, pero al final ella siempre de alguna manera me hacía saber lo mucho que me amaba y cuanto quería estar conmigo _

_Tome su cadera para estar más cerca y puse una de mis manos en su espalda, me hacía tanta falta, sentir su piel cada parte de ella, nos separamos por falta de aire _

"_te amo" dije aun cerca de sus labios _

"_y yo a ti Naoms" _

_La abertura de la puerta nos separó para encontrar a Effy y la hermana gemela de Emily con ella, pero qué diablos pasaba, porque la había traído, Emily se alejó de mí y tomo una distancia adecuada _

"_Ems" dijo Katie y abrazo a su hermana_

"_Katie ¿qué haces acá?" dijo tomando distancia ahora de su hermana, ella me había dicho que su relación no era muy buena, Katie se había ido por sus estudios de modas y venía a casa solo para días navideños y año nuevo _

"_bueno Effy ha hecho lo que tú no"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_me ha mantenido informada sobre ti"_

"_bueno sabes hay un invento llamado teléfono o celular sabes acerca a las personas" en su voz se notaba la molestia _

"_Emily"_

"_no Katie tú te fuiste y me dejaste"_

"_pero ya estoy acá"_

"_y ¿para qué?, vas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer" dije en tono de desafío _

"_no Ems, te e echado de menos"_

"_para eso nos reuniste acá" Emily hablo estaba vez hacia Effy _

"_En parte si" Effy dejo la maleta que supongo era de Katie a un lado "debemos hablar todos" su tono era serio, pero tranquilo "y Katie está al tanto de todo"_

"_Al tanto de que" fue lo primero que pensé y salió en voz alta _

"_de tu relación con mi hermana" dijo Katie mirándome "y si le rompes el corazón yo te rompo todos los huesos ¿oíste?"_

"_¿Qué?" dijo Emily "porque le dijiste"_

"_soy tu hermana, parece que hablaras de una extraña" Katie parecía indignada_

"_eso es lo que eres desde que decidiste irte" Emily se acercó a mí, se sentó en el sofá y me tomo para que me sentara en su regazo puso un dulce beso en mi cuello y luego susurro "te amo bebe"_

"_si son totalmente cursis iuuu" dijo Katie a Effy _

"_si pero no estamos acá para esto ¿dónde diablo esta Cook?" Como si hubiera estado oyendo Cook entro al apartamento _

"_tantas mujeres hermosas en una sola habitación" _

_Nos sentamos de tal manera que Effy, Katie y Cook estaban en frente de nosotras, Emily tomo mi mano entre las suyas _

"_y bueno ¿qué pasa?" dije rompiendo el silencio _

"_bueno durante este tiempo hemos estado investigando algunas cosas" Cook se dirigió a mi _

"_si en cuanto me contaste lo de mi hermano, no eras la primera que me decía que algo raro estaba pasando con Toni"_

"_que quieres decir Effy" Emily soltó mi mano, Effy miro a Katie _

"_hace unos cinco meses Toni viajo a parís" Katie empezó a hablar y su voz era entre cortada "nos encontramos para tomar algo, él estaba con unos hombres que no parecían nada amables" suspiro "al terminar de tomar las copas me dijo que me llevaba hasta mi apartamento y no le vi nada de malo" su mirada callo a sus manos "estaba tomada y cuando llegamos empezó a besarme" sentí un puño de Emily contra la mesa_

"_te acostaste con mi esposo" _

"_no como crees jamás te haría eso, le di una cachetada y le dije que no era correcto tú eras mi hermana" _

"_y entonces"_

"_bueno ese día no pasó nada más, el salió de mi apartamento si decir nada" parecía que se le dificultaba lo que seguía "al otro día cuando llegue a mi oficina él estaba ahí, con los mismos hombres de la noche anterior" Katie empezó a jugar con sus dedos sabía que estaba nerviosa era una habito igual al de Emily "me dijo que debíamos hablar y entre con él a mi oficina, cuando cerró la puerta tras de él se abalanzo contra mí y me tomo la cara con mucha fuerza, tenía mucho miedo Emily"… "dijo que si algún día te decía lo que había pasado, no dudaría en acabar con mi vida y hacer la tuya miserable, dijo que no sabía con quién me metería si te decía lo que había pasado"_

_Emily estaba callada, Effy tomo una de las manos de Katie _

"_¿tu sabias esto?" le pregunto a Effy _

"_si un día recibí la llamada de Katie a la madrugada" _

"_pero porque no me dijiste nada"_

"_bueno era de mi hermano de quien me estaba hablando ¿entiendes?"_

"_si" fue lo único que dijo _

"_pero entonces porque has hecho todo esto" necesitaba saber porque todo este plan _

"_bueno cuando Emily me dijo lo que había pasado, ya sabía que no era un berrinche de Katie"… "Así que decidí investigar a Toni por mi cuenta, con ayuda de Cook y hablar con Katie"_

_Lo que nos dijo Effy fue horrible, Toni se había vuelto un abogado de la mafia, hacia lo que fuera con tal de ganar sus casos, entrando así al bajo mundo, las personas a las que ahora defendían eran muy peligrosas, y su bufet se había convertido en una de sus fachadas, con tal de que nadie se entera de su doble vida y nadie fuera capaz de arruinar su familia perfecta, mando a matar a todos aquellos que se interpusieron entre sus planes y su vida perfecta._

"_entre lo que encontramos se habla de un aborto por parte de una de sus ex amantes" cuando dijo esto sentí una punzada en el pecho "al parecer ella le conto todo a su hermano y este llego a saber mucho de Toni por lo que decidió mandarlo a matar" me levante de la silla donde estaba _

"_Alice"_

"_si Naomi, por eso ella quiso advertirte en cuanto me vio supo con quién estabas" Emily me miro y yo no pude sostener su mirada, sabía todo lo que había sufrido aunque ella nunca me había contado del aborto pero siempre supe que había algo que faltaba en su historia _

"_Naomi ¿hace cuánto no hablas con Alice?" Effy me pregunto _

"_hace como dos semanas"_

"_yo he tratado de ubicarla su información y lo que su hermano descubrió es importante para mí, pero no he logrado hacer contacto con ella"_

"_crees que le paso algo malo" estaba preocupada y eso era notorio en mi voz_

"_no lo sé porque no intentas llamar desde tu celular" _

"_ok"_

_Tome mi celular y marque su número _

_**Hola en este momento no puedo contestar deja tu mensaje **_

_Intente volver a llamar pero volvió a buzón de voz y esta vez intente marcarle a Fredy el tal vez sabía algo de ella_

"_**Alo"**_

_**Freddy hola **_

"_**Naomi ¿cómo estás?"**_

_**Bien oye tu sabes algo de Alice**_

"_**Estuve con ella la semana pasada, y me pregunto por ti pero no he vuelto a hablar con ella" **_

_**Muy bien si hablas con ella dile que la estoy buscando **_

"_**Ok Naomi ¿todo bien?"**_

_**Si Fredy solo no quedamos bien la última vez que hablamos y quisiera arreglar las cosas**_

_Volví a la sala donde estaban todos sentados y todas las miradas fueron para mí cuando entre _

"_no contesta y Freddy no sabe nada de ella" dije a todos y tome asiento al lado de Emily, ella me tomo la mano y yo le di un apretón para hacerle sentir que está bien _

"_bien debemos seguir buscándola" dijo Cook que parecía estar muy serio con todo este tema _

"_porque nos estas contando hasta ahora esto Effy" _

"_Naomi debía estar segura de en qué estaba metido, que tanto peligro corríamos todos porque somos todos los que estamos corriendo peligro "una lagrima bajo por su mejilla "ahora debemos reunir pruebas suficientemente fuertes para poderlo entregar ante las autoridades porque él está muy bien cubierto"_

"_entonces necesitamos a Alice"_

"_si ella es clave, ha sido una de las amantes que más que a sufrido por parte de Toni"_

"_porque"_

"_porque ella sabe algo más, además debemos meternos con Toni por ese lado, no por sus cosas con la mafia si no el saldrá tan pronto como llegue a una cárcel"_

"_**¿**__de cuentas amantes hablas Effy?" Emily pregunto _

"_bueno tenemos alrededor de 20 chicas"_

"_que crees que sepa Alice"_

"_bueno no es solo lo que sabe, es lo que le hizo a ella"_

"_el aborto"_

"_si, según lo que sabemos Alice fue una de las amantes que más duro con Toni, pero luego quedo embarazada"_

"_y ella quería formalizar"_

"_si y no"_

"_que quieres decir"_

"_ella sí quiso formalizar con Toni pero luego cuando vio que no llegaría hacer nada más que su amante decidió seguir adelante con su embarazo"_

"_y el la hizo abortar"_

"_si pero no consiente, ella la raptaron la durmieron, le practicaron el aborto y la dejaron en un hospital"_

"_por dios"_

"_si, la pregunta es porque no acabo del todo con la vida de Alice"_

"_Effy eso es muy cruel" como podía esperar que la hubiera matado _

"_lo se Naomi, pero el ha estado eliminando quien se le pone en su camino"_

"_entonces crees que Alice es importante para el"_

"_si, de alguna manera ella es importante y de alguna manera ella tiene información valiosa"_

Desde ese día todos hemos estado más que prevenidos, pero sin levantar sospechas, yo he estado tratando de ubicar a Alice pero no he contado con suerte, fui a su departamento a buscarla pero nadie sabe nada de ella, Effy me pidió no ser muy notoria pues no sabíamos si alguien estaba vigilando.

"Naomi" Fredy me saco de mis pensamientos "como estuvo tu examen de política"

"bien era un tema sencillo"

Con todo lo que había pasado apenas había logrado sacar buenas notas, pero estábamos finalizando semestre así que debía esforzarme para lograr sacar mis materias lo mejor posible, hoy había tenido mi último examen antes de salir a vacaciones de verano.

"para ti siempre fue sencilla esa materia"

"bueno que te puedo decir, es mi especialidad" dije dándole una sonrisa

"¿haces algo ahorita?"

"no los gemelos salieron a vacaciones ayer así que no tengo que ir a estar pendiente de sus tareas, ¿Por qué?"

"vamos entonces"

"a donde"

"no preguntes y sígueme Naomi" el medio la mano para ayudarme a levantar de donde estaba sentada, y salimos de la universidad me subí a su auto, empezó a manejar no sabía hacia dónde íbamos

"Naomi lo siento"

"que ¿Por qué?" después de eso solo sentí que alguien puso un pañuelo en mi nariz y mi visión se puso en negro.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Naomi Pov

Abrí los ojos poco a poco no sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que Fredy me había llevado hacia algún lugar y en el trayecto alguien me había dormido pero ¿Por qué?

"estas despierta" oí la voz de la persona que habíamos estado buscando

"Alice" empecé a mirar por toda la habitación, era de noche y la única luz que había daba a la cama donde estaba acostada no veía a nadie más, cuando escuche pasos vi cómo se acercó a mí, estaba golpeada, su rostro, sus manos.

Me levante y la tome en mis manos "pero que te ha pasado" dije tomando su cara entre mis manos, me partía el corazón verla así

"lamento haberte traído de esa manera, pero era lo más seguro para todos"

"te he estado buscando"

"si lo sé" dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome de la habitación "ven vamos a comer algo" cuando salimos de la habitación vi que estábamos en una casa de campo, la seguí hasta llegar a la cocina, Fredy estaba cocinando algo

"Naomi hola"

"hey" no sabía que más decirle

"siento lo que paso, pero fue lo que Alice me pidió" dijo mirando hacia Alice, en su mirada se veía cierto amor por ella

"que te ha pasado" le pregunte "fue Toni"

"veo que ya sabes todo" se sentó en la mesa y Fredy puso frente a ella algo de comida "vamos a comer luego hablaremos, por cierto tu celular no ha dejado de sonar" dijo poniéndolo en la mesa y pasándomelo

Tenía más de 8 llamadas perdidas, 6 eran de Effy y 2 de mi mama, no me sorprendí a ver que ninguna era de Emily, ya que no estaba cuidando a los gemelos por sus vacaciones no teníamos excusas para hablar, así que debíamos cuidarnos más.

"debo llamar"

"no Naomi, espera hablemos primero y luego puedes llamar o irte lo que prefieras"

"ok" puse el celular en la mesa y comimos todos en un silencio cómodo pero sintiendo la tensión sobre todos, cuando miraba hacia Fredy sabía que él estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando, terminamos de comer y pusimos todo en el lava platos, nos sentamos en la sala

"dime quien te hizo eso"

"eso no importa quiero saber porque me están buscando"

"bueno Effy quiere que declares en contra de Toni" vi que su cara se puso seria pero al mismo tiempo no estaba sorprendida

"eso no se va a poder"

"¿Por qué? Effy está dispuesta a cuidar de ti"

"escucha Naomi, he puesto a mucha gente en peligro, Toni mando a matar a mi hermano, el mando hacer esto" dijo señalándose "es un hombre peligroso Naomi, hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar por el amor de Emily, ¿realmente vale la pena?"

"si Alice, ella es una víctima igual que tú, igual que muchas de sus amantes"

"bueno y si tienen más amantes ¿ porque yo?"

"eres clave, tu sabes algo que no saben las demás o ¿no?" dije mirándola, esperando cualquier reacción ante lo que le había dicho

"si, pero como te digo no voy hablar"

"Alice voy a cuidar de ti, tenemos que hacer esto Toni no puede seguir haciendo de las suyas"

"si lo sé, y de eso ya me estoy encargando" tomo una cerveza y la destapo

"¿que quieres decir?"

"no puedo decírtelo, pero créeme voy acabar con el"

Pasamos el resto de la velada juntos, Alice no quiso decirme nada más sobre lo que tenía planeado por su rostro y seriedad sabía que debía ser algo grave.

"bueno chicas buena noche" dijo Fredy poniéndose de pie

"descansa Fredy" dijo Alice

"buena noche" lo vi salir de la sala y volví mi mirada hacia Alice "dime ¿que es lo que tienes en mente?"

"no puedo"

"¿porque?"

"tu estas con ellos Naomi, yo no quiero simplemente mandarlo a la cárcel, tengo que hacer algo mas por alguien que depende de eso"

"pero Alice, toda tu vida la pasaras en una cárcel por tomar la justicia por tus manos"

"Lo que importaba en mi vida ya no está Naomi, mi bebe, mi hermano, tu" eso ultimo salió como un susurro, sentí una punzada en el pecho no podía negar que en el fondo de mi corazón tenía un sentimiento por Alice, nunca iba hacer tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Emily, pero hay estaba parecía ser un sentimiento paciente, a la espera de una oportunidad de crecer

"Alice"

"mira si quieres a Emily, esto será lo mejor y todos quedaremos felices" se puso de pie se acercó hasta donde yo estaba "quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor" me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto donde ya había estado, me paso algo de ropa cómoda y ella también se cambió, nos quedamos dormidas, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y por esta noche sentí que estaba bien, tenerla a ella entre mis brazos protegiéndola aunque fuera por una noche.

* * *

Me levante en una cama vacía, me dirigí hacia la cocina y hay estaba Alice con los rayos de luz se veía más sus moretones

"deberías llamar" dijo dándome mi celular y poniendo un beso dulce en mi mejilla, cuando revise mi teléfono tenia más de 20 llamadas la mayoría de Effy, otras de Cook y por ultimo unas de mi mama.

"_cariño donde estas"_

"hola mama, me quede con Fredy" debía llamarla primero

"_bueno y a qué horas vienes a casa"_

"más tarde mama, tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

"_muy bien entonces nos vemos más tarde llama si no vienes a quedarte"_

"ok mama bye"

"_bye"_

La siguiente llamada era a mi supuesta novia, no timbro más de una vez cuando la voz que amaba respondió el celular

**"Naomi ¿dónde estás?, ¿estás bien bebe?"**

"hola Ems si estoy bien"

**"¿pero donde estas?"**

"estoy con Alice" un silencio callo sobre la llamada "Ems"

**"estaba preocupada, al menos podías llamar"** sabía que estaba disgustada

"lo siento estaba ocupada" Alice me había pedido que nada de lo que habíamos hablado podía salir de las dos, era riesgoso además de que Effy y Emily podían interferir en sus planes

**"ha ya veo, entonces hablamos cuando te desocupes"**

"Ems, no hagas esto"

**"hacer que, no pude dormir pensé que algo malo te había pasado"**

"lo sé pero estoy bien y es lo que importa"

**"Bien**" espere a que digiera algo más, pero en un momento solo oía la señal de que me habían colgado

* * *

Freddy fue quien me llevo de vuelta a casa, realmente estábamos a casi 3 horas de camino, no hablamos nada, yo solo estaba pensando en que era lo que Alice tenía en mente y si debía o no decirle a Emily los planes que tenía, sabía que el no decirle iba a ocasionar muchos problemas entre nosotras.

Entre a casa mama no estaba sí que decidí ir por una ducha, puse mi cabeza contra la pared y deje correr el agua, tenía tanto en la cabeza, yo no quería a Toni en la vida de Emily pero no sería capaz de matar a alguien, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Salí de ducharme y cuando volví a mi cuarto Emily estaba hay mirando alguna de las fotos que tenía en mi pared

"Ems" dije para hacer notar mi presencia, yo estaba con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, no pude decir nada más cuando sentí sus labios posesivamente contra los míos, arranco la toalla de mi cuerpo y la boto alguna parte de mi cuarto, y me arrastro a la cama dejando mis labios solo el tiempo necesario para respirar.

Sentí mis rodillas chocar contra mi cama, nunca había estado con Emily de esta manera posesiva, cada beso era fuerte, cada caricia quería hacerme sentir que era suya y de nadie más, sentí que una de sus manos se metió entre mis piernas para darle espacio y ponerse entre mis piernas, sentí sus dedos jugando con mi centro

"Ems" gemí

Empezó a jugar conmigo iba rápido y luego lento

"por favor Ems" no me gusta cuando juega conmigo

"dime que me amas" Emily por fin hablo en mi oído

"te…" sentí un dedo dentro de mi

"¿Qué?" retiro su dedo pero seguía masajeando mi centro, me estaba volviendo loca

"Ems"

"Naoms solo necesitas las palabras claves" mordió mi oreja, otro gemido escapo de mi

"te amo"

* * *

Estábamos recostadas en mi cama, Emily estaba trazando líneas en mi cadera con sus dedos, amaba este tipo de sensación, en la que solo éramos ella y yo, como si no hubiera nada que enfrentar

"Naoms debo irme" la abrace más fuerte

"no quiero"

"¿Qué paso con Alice?" se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y yo solté un poco mi agarre de ella

"hablamos"

"le pediste lo que Effy te pidió" aun hablábamos sin mirarnos a los ojos

"si, pero no lo va hacer"

"¿Qué?" se levantó y por primera vez desde que habíamos estado acá me había mirado a los ojos "pero porque, como puede ser tan egoísta"

Me levante y me senté al igual que ella estaba ahora

"no es egoísta, ha perdido mucho gracias a Toni es lógico que este así" Emily se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse "¿qué haces?"

"me voy"

"espera" me levante y tome una de sus manos, pero ella la quito rápidamente

"no"

"¿porque haces esto?"

"no Naomi ¿tu porque haces esto?, a veces pienso que quieres estar conmigo, pero cuando Alice aparece todo cambia"

"Emily como puedes decir esto, estoy contigo a pesar de todo" volví a tomar su mano, no quería entrar en una nueva pelea con ella "te amo Ems, ¿Cómo hago para que me creas?" la atraje así a mi "Ems, no pasó nada con Alice, pero tampoco puedo obligarla hacer algo que ella no quiere"

"Naoms" lágrimas empezaron rodar por sus mejillas "tengo tanto miedo" cerré la brecha y la abrace con tanta fuerza como pude, solo quería hacerle sentir que estaba con ella.

* * *

Después de que Emily había salido de mi casa se me había dificultado volver a dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando mire el identificador vi que era un número desconocido.

"alo"

**"Naomi escucha muy bien"** era la voz de Alice, me había pedido reunirme con ella en un lugar con ella en una hora, me dijo que debía darme algo urgente.

Tan pronto como colgué el celular me levante de mi cama y me puse algo rápido, Salí de mi casa en el auto de mi mama, hasta llegar donde Alice me había indicado, era un edificio muy bonito, me anuncie hacia donde iba y el celador me dejo pasar, toque el timbre del apartamento que me había dicho Alice, una mujer joven y hermosa que tendría unos 24 años, con un niño en sus brazos me abrió la puerta.

"Naomi sigue" dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida, entre tal como me lo había pedido "Alice está por llegar, pero siéntate quieres algo de tomar o comer"

"no estoy bien gracias" me senté en un sofá y ella se sentó en frente mío, el niño que llevaba en sus brazos era hermoso, tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo, su cabello era negro y su color de piel era morena como la de su madre, pero porque Alice me trajo acá, que tenía que ver esta mujer con lo que ella me quería decir o dar, después de casi 20 minutos Alice llego.

"hola" dijo entrando por la puerta, la reconocí por su voz si no hubiera hablado no sabría quién era, su color de cabello había cambiado a negro, había tapado los morados que tenía ayer con maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba no era la usual, traía unas gafas que no sabía que usara.

"Alice te ves"

"diferente" dijo la otra mujer que aún no sabía quién era, ni siquiera me había preocupado por preguntarle su nombre, Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazo

"bueno veo que ya se conocieron siento la tardanza pero debía asegurarme de llegar sin compañía" dijo y tomo el niño en sus manos

"la verdad no" dijo la mujer "que grosera soy mi nombre es Mini" dijo extendiendo su mano

"Naomi"

"y él es Adam" dijo señalando él bebe.

"Alice ¿Por qué me trajiste acá?" no podía esperar más y hacer como si estuviéramos en una situación normal, Mini tomo a Adam con ella de nuevo y se fue alguna parte del apartamento

"siéntate Naomi" Alice me dijo mientras me señalaba el sofá tras de mí, hice lo que ella me dijo "esperemos a que Mini este devuelta" ella se sentó en frente mío y se quitó el buzo que traía puesto, puso las gafas a su lado.

"ya he dejado a Adam en su cuna" dijo Mini mientras entraba de nuevo a donde estábamos y tomando asiento al lado de Alice.

"Naomi, te e traído acá porque confió en ti, Mini es lo que sé que nadie más sabe"

"que quieres decir" estaba confundida

"yo soy una de las amantes de Toni, y Adam es su hijo"

"pero"

"mira Naomi si Toni no me ha matado es porque soy la única persona que puede traerlo hacia Mini, la he escondido por más de un año"

"¿Cómo?"

"yo he estado tras los pasos de Toni, desde el momento que me hizo abortar, por eso cuando supe que su nueva amante estaba embarazada sabía que corría el mismo peligro, y no iba a permitir que otro inocente muriera por ese monstruo"

"Alice y Nicolás me ayudaron a escapar" dijo Mini tomando la mano de Alice entre las suyas

"¿porque me están contando todo esto?"

"porque es por eso que Effy me quiere a mí para declarar, pero como te darás cuenta no tengo algo de mayor peso para hundir a Toni"

"si tal vez ella pensó que sabría algo más"

"exacto, pero este es mi gran secreto, por eso sigo con mi vida, la muerte de Nicolás fue una advertencia" ella se levantó y llego hasta tomar mis manos "ahora necesito que dejes de buscarme, y que nuca vuelvas a venir acá entiendes"

"si"

"nadie puede saber de Mini, solo quiero que entendías que si no lo hago es porque quiero ser yo quien acabe con Toni y además porque debo protegerlos"

"está bien Alice" me levante y la atraje hacia a mí para un abrazo "por favor cuídate"

Salí del apartamento sin mirar atrás, debía cumplir la promesa que acaba de hacer, no solo por Alice sino por el pequeño Adam que no tenía la culpa de la situación que lo rodeaba, tal vez sería la última vez que hablara con Alice, sabía que lo que iba hacer no era algo amistoso y no descansaría hasta ver a Toni muerto.

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, GRACIAS POR LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN AÑADIDO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS ES ALGO MUY GRATIFICANTE ;) BESOS Y ABRAZOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero el trabajo no me deja mucho espacio, sin embargo acá les dejo un capitulo mas espero no demorar tanto en subir uno nuevo;)**

Capítulo 24

Emily Pov

Dos semanas después

Hoy estábamos viajando a la casa de playa que los padres de Toni habían adquirido hace muchos años, este último mes y medio había sido como una montaña rusa, primero nos habíamos enterado de todo lo que Toni podía llegar hacer, mi hermana había vuelto y ahora estaba compartiendo apartamento con Effy, al principio Toni no lo tomo muy bien y llegamos a temer por la vida de mi hermana, pero Katie se había asegurado de hacer creer a Toni, que todo estaba bien y que supuestamente jamás me contaría lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

Quien nos viera desde afuera pensaría que somos una gran familia feliz, pero internamente todo había sido una prueba dura, la supuesta terapia que llevábamos con Toni había llegado al punto donde Cook, nos había dicho que estábamos listo para tener relaciones, había sido difícil, por suerte después Toni había tenido que viajar y no había pasado muchas veces seguidas.

"mamá vamos" Jack me saco de mis pensamientos, tirando de mi brazo para poder irnos "ya le ayudamos a papá a subir todo al auto" dijo Marcus, mientras tomaba mi otro brazo y salimos de la casa

"Listo cariño vamos, Effy me dijo que ellas también están listas" Toni dijo poniendo un beso suave en mis labios, aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido convencer a Naomi de hacer el viaje

_Hace una semana _

"_no, yo no voy" dijo por segunda vez cruzando los brazos _

"_pero Naoms"_

"_no Emily sabes lo duro que es para mí, ¿porque no entiendes eso?" yo sabía que estábamos pidiendo mucho, pero era mejor que Toni no sospechara nada _

"_mira Nai, yo se que no quieres ir pero Toni quiere este viaje en familia"_

"_no me interesa"_

"_mira solo así podremos estar cerca de Emily todos y asegurarnos de que va a estar a salvo" las palabras de Katie parecen a ver creado el efecto que necesitábamos porque Naomi bajo las manos de su pecho y tomo una de las mías _

"_está bien" dijo poniendo un beso en mi mejilla "te amo" susurro a mi oído _

Toni condujo hasta el apartamento de Effy, donde ellas ya estaban afuera subiendo las maletas al auto, cuando estacionamos Marcus y Jack salieron corriendo para abrazar a Naomi, el cariño que le tenían era muy grande, había sido difícil convencer a Toni de no contarle a los gemelos lo que Effy y Naomi tenía.

"_Effy deberías contarle abiertamente lo que tienen tú y Naomi a tus sobrinos" casi me había atragantado con lo que estábamos tomando, por muchas razones obvias no queríamos que los gemelos supieran la supuesta relación._

"_no" dijo Effy simplemente_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_bueno Toni, aun no"_

"_pero a mí me parece que están bastante enserio la relación"_

"_¿te parece?"_

"_si"_

"_pero aun no es así ¿ok?"_

"_está bien, como digas"_

* * *

"Naoms tu harás una carrera conmigo nadando verdad" Marcus fue el primero en aprender a nadar y lo hace bastante bien

"Por supuesto Marcus" dijo Naoms dándole un beso en la cabeza, Jack estaba de pie al lado de Naomi mientras ella terminaba de hablar con Marcus, "papá es muy bueno nadando"

"eso es muy bueno, haremos todos una competencia cuando estemos en la Piscina" dijo Effy alzando a Marcus.

Naomi dirigió su atención a Jack y lo levanto en sus brazos "y tu mi pequeño hombre también estarás en la competencia"

"bueno yo aún nado con flotadores"

"pero eso te da una ventaja"

"verdad"

"si" dijo y luego se acercó a su oído y dijo algo más, no logre oír pero sabía que había sido algún plan porque tenían una mirada de complicidad en sus miradas, Jack abrazo con más fuerza a Naomi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en estos momentos me encantaría poder abrasarla y ser parte de este momento

"bueno vamos a irnos ya para poder llegar y disfrutar del viaje" Toni dijo a todos.

El viaje duro 3 horas, hasta que llegamos a la casa, durante el trayecto Toni había recibido una llamada y había parado el auto para recibirla, cuando volvió a arrancar el auto parecía nervioso, pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Llegamos a la casa y todos bajamos las maletas de los autos, cuando terminamos Toni nos dijo que debía hacer algo pero que estaría con nosotros en el menos tiempo posible.

* * *

_Naomi Pov_

En cuanto Toni salió de la casa me sentí más tranquila de no tener que verlo cerca de Emily, cada vez que la besaba, era como si me dieran un duro golpe, Effy y Katie salieron con los gemelos a la piscina mientras yo hice una excusa para devolverme por algo que se me había quedado.

Cuando entre al cuarto ella estaba acomodando la ropa de las maletas en el closet de los gemelos, la abrace por detrás y puse un dulce beso en su hombro

"hola preciosa" ella se dio la vuelta

"hola bebe" puse un dulce beso en sus labios "te extrañe"

"Ems nos vimos ayer"

"lo sé pero aun así te extrañe" me mantuvo cerca de ella con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Después de compartir unos besos más apasionados decidimos que debíamos salir o pronto alguno de los gemelos estaría extrañando nuestra presencia pero sobre todo la de Emily.

Estuvimos jugando todos en la piscina con los gemelos, apenas habíamos salido para comer algo y luego de reposar un poco habíamos vuelto, empezaba atardecer y aún no había rastro de Toni, no había llamado, ni nada.

"Papá llegaste" Marcus salió corriendo a los brazos de Toni

"hola hijo, no habrán hecho la competencia si mi"

"no te hemos estado esperando"

"ok, voy a cambiarme y estaré de vuelta, Emily ¿cariño vienes?"

Effy se lanzó a la piscina y me abrazo cubriendo mi visión

"tranquila Nai" yo respondí al abrazo, no vi en que momento Emily había seguido a Toni dentro de la casa, pasamos un rato más, los niños estaban jugando pero yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Toni y Emily habían entrado a la casa.

Cuando Toni volvió traía una sonrisa en su rostro, entro a la piscina junto con nosotros y empezó a jugar con los niños, no podía seguir hay.

"alguien tiene hambre" dije "voy a traer algo de comer alguien más quiere"

Conté las personas que querían algo de comida e iba a empezar mi camino hacia la casa cuando oí

"te acompaño" Effy salió de la piscina y se puso su salida de baño

"¿a dónde vas?"

"quiero verla"

"nao" no la deje seguir cuando apresure mi camino hacia el cuarto de Emily, pero tal vez debería no haberlo hecho, entre sin siquiera anunciarme, ella estaba abrazando una almohada y apenas una sábana cubría su cuerpo, en cuanto me vio se tapó y se sentó

"Naoms" sabía que habían reanudado sus relaciones, al verla sentí como mi corazón parecía romperse, tan rápido como entre Salí de la habitación y volví a la cocina, Effy ya había hecho unos sándwiches y le ayude a servir unas gaseosas, ella apenas me miro.

"Marcus, Jack" dije para que los chicos vieran que había traído la comida, todos nos sentamos a comer lo que habíamos servido, con Effy, después de unos 20 minutos Emily había vuelto a la piscina con todos nosotros.

"estoy rendida" anuncie

"pero Naoms aún no competimos"

"Marcus lo dejaremos para mañana lo prometo" dije sacudiéndole el cabello "dame un beso de buenas noches ¿sí?"

El salió de la piscina e hizo lo que le pedí, luego fue Jack quien hizo lo mismo cuando estaba por volver a la casa Emily salió vestida, paso por mi lado y entro a la piscina con los gemelos y Katie, entre a mi cuarto, me puse una pijama y me acosté a dormir, no se cuánto había pasado cuando sentí que alguien levanto la cobija con la que estaba durmiendo y un cuerpo se introdujo en la cama conmigo

"¿estas dormida?" Effy pregunto

"no"

"¿estás bien?"

"si"

"¿segura?"

"Effy, no quiero hablar"

"Naomi solo será por un tiempo"

"un tiempo, cuanto tiempo dime, estoy cansada de esperar" la espera se me hacía cada vez más eterna

"lo sé"

"entonces ¿dime cuánto tiempo más?"

"no lo sé"

"¿no lo sabes? Entonces a quien le pregunto, todo esto fue tu idea" empezaba a sentir malgenio ella estaba tan tranquila ante todo esto

"si no hubiera sido así alguien estaría muerto en estos momentos" dijo Effy tranquilamente, ambas estábamos ahora mirando hacia el techo

"no quiero esperar más, no puedo más" mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejilla

"hago lo posible para que sea pronto, pero ahora sin Alice bueno es poco lo que puedo hacer, sé que ella sabe algo más" había guardado mi secreto tal cual se lo había prometí a Alice, además no debía poner en riesgo Adam.

"Effy no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar" ella me abrazo, algo que me pareció extraño, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y ella empezó a mover su mano por mi espalda, me quede dormida entre lágrimas.

"confía en mi Naomi" no sé porque me decía eso, confiar en ella en qué sentido, de todas maneras el sueño me venció y me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando me desperté empecé a sentir que alguien me besaba el cuello, estaba en una posición diferente a la que me había acostado

"Naoms despierta" casi salte de la cama al oír su voz

"¿Qué haces Emily?" me senté con la espalda recta

"hola bebe"

"Emily"

"no Naoms" puso un dedo en mis labios y lo reemplazo por sus labios, eran besos llenos de deseo pero esto no era lo que yo quería, puse mis manos en sus hombros y me levante de la cama "Naomi no hagas esto"

"No Emily lo siento no puedo más" me di la vuelta dándole la espalda no podía mirarla y menos en este momento cuando sentí que mi corazón se rompía

"Naoms no puedo obligarte a esperarme más es tu decisión"

No pude decir nada más, solo escuche cuando salió del cuarto, empecé a empacar mi maleta no podía estar más acá, no rodeada de todo esto, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación vi como Toni apareció vi su mirada de confusión

"¿Qué pasa Naomi? ¿A dónde vas?"

"tengo que irme" dije simplemente pasando por su lado

"pero ¿Por qué?"

"paso algo en casa, y debo estar devuelta pronto" Toni se acercó a mí y me paso un brazo por mis hombres "si tienes que irte urgente déjame mandarte con un chofer"

"no está bien puedo tomar un autobús"

"no como crees" apretó con fuerza y salimos hacia la piscina donde estaban todos, Effy apenas me vio se levantó de donde estaba, Emily tenía en sus brazos a Jack y apenas me miro

"Nai ¿qué pasa?" dijo acercándose a mí y tomando una de mis manos

"debo irme Effy paso algo en casa"

"está bien déjame vestirme y yo te llevo"

"no está bien Effy puedo irme sola"

"no ya dije que te llevo"

Lo que paso después parece haber ido en cámara lenta, Marcus que había estado en la piscina cuando yo salía con mi maleta había corrido a los brazos de Toni, me di cuenta lo que había pasado solo cuando vi la sangre salpicarme, dos tiros habían sonado, los dos habían impactado yo apenas había logrado soltar mi maleta y tratar de tomar a Toni que se desvanecía aun con Marcus en sus brazos, Katie y Emily habían corrido para llegar hacia donde estábamos, solo cuando tuve a Toni en mis brazos vi que solo uno de los disparos le había impactado el otro había impactado en Marcus.

**Realmente me gusta saber que piensa, si se esta poniendo mala la historia o los sigue entreteniendo gracias por las nuevas adiciones a favoritos eso es algo definitivamente muy gratificante.**

**besos y abrazos queridos lectores ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero no tardare en subir el siguiente, me gustaria saber que opinan ;) xoxo **

Capítulo 25

Emily POV

Todo había pasado en cámara lenta, es increíble como los momentos malos vez cada detalle, cada sonido, cada gesto.

Vi a Toni caer lentamente y vi como mi pequeño Marcus sangraba, llamamos una ambulancia tan rápido como fue posible, la bala que había impactado en mi hijo lo había hecho en un brazo, mientras que la que había impactado a Toni, parecía estar muy cerca de su corazón.

Naomi y Katie se habían quedado con Jack, mientras que Effy y yo habíamos acompañado a Marcus y Toni al hospital, había logrado detener el sangrado de Marcus mientras llegaba la ambulancia, pero no había logrado hacer lo mismo con Toni.

Cuando llegamos al hospital juntos fueron llevados a la sala de urgencias, Effy y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera realmente tenia tanto miedo, ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Algo era seguro, ese atentado iba para nuestra familia porque si no fuera así, porque dispararle a un niño indefenso.

"Emily" Effy me saco de mis pensamientos y señalo al doctor que venía hacia nosotras

"señora Fitch – Stonem"

"si soy yo"

"bueno yo estaba a cargo del caso de Marcus"

"¿Cómo está mi hijo"?

"el está bien, fuera de peligro, aunque la bala impacto en el humero, por lo que creo una fisura por suerte no partió el hueso en su totalidad por lo cual tendrá que ser enyesado y después algo de terapia, un protocolo que usted bien conoce doctora"

"si lo sé"

"pero como esta mi hermano" la voz de Effy era notablemente rota

"bueno señorita aún no se sabe nada, como les he dicho yo tenía el caso del niño, sin embargo hablare para que vengan da decirles sobre el señor Anthony" tome una de las manos de Effy en mis manos, esto debía ser muy duro para ella, sabia lo mucho que lo amaba.

"En cuanto terminen de enyesar a Marcus, lo trasladaran a un cuarto por el día de hoy, para luego ser dado de alta, una enfermera les avisara cuando y donde pueden ir a verlo"

"ok" el doctor desapareció por uno de los pasillos y nosotras volvimos a tomar la posición que teníamos.

Había pasado casi veinte minutos cuando una enfermera nos había indicado donde podríamos ver a Marcus, convencí a Effy de venir conmigo pues aun no teníamos ninguna noticia de Toni, nadie nos decía nada.

"mama, tía mira tengo un eso parecido al de Naoms" mi pequeño estaba tan inocente a todo lo que había sucedido, me acerque y lo tome en mis brazos, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, si la bala hubiera sido más precisa, hubiera logrado su objetivo matarlos a ambos, porque seguramente eso era lo que querían o tal vez los objetivos eran otros, pero fuera quien fuera lo iban a pagar.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve contemplando a mi hijo, viéndolo como reía o comía, la vida puede ser algo tan frágil en algún momento todo puede terminar.

"Ems" la voz de Katie

"tía mira tengo un yeso como el de Naoms, me lo vas a firmar"

"Por supuesto cariño" Katie se subió al lado de la cama, tomando a Marcus de la misma manera en que yo lo había sostenido hace un momento, en el fondo sabía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí al verlo.

"tía no puedo respirar" bueno tal vez ella tenía un poco más de fuerza que la mía

"lo siento Marcus" dijo dándole un beso más en la cabeza

"¿Dónde está Jack?" Marcus pregunto

"el este con tu abuela"

Todas nos levantamos, a un lado para poder hablar más en privado

"y la policía"

"bueno ellos aún están en la casa, yo traslade todo a un hotel con ayuda de Naomi"

"y Naomi"

"ella se quedó con Jack, mama y papa" me alegraba que después de todo no se hubiera ido.

Katie nos contó un poco más de las preguntas que les habían hecho el detective que iba a manejar ese caso y dijo que él también quería hablar con Effy y conmigo.

"Señora Fitch" una doctor llego al cuarto, Effy y yo salimos del cuarto mientras que Katie se quedó con Marcus, no me había dado de cuenta que estábamos siendo escoltadas por un policía a la salida de la habitación de Marcus.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" Effy pregunto apresuradamente

"Bueno hemos hecho todo lo posible pero la bala impacto en un pulmón perforándolo, lamentablemente perdió mucha sangre, y sufrió daño cerebral por la falta de oxígeno"

"pero el… mi hermano"

"él tiene muerte cerebral"

"eso… quiere decir que" Effy estaba muy mal, yo estaba en shock

"eso quiere decir que es cuestión de minutos para que el resto del cuerpo deje de responder, lo siento mucho señoras"

"no eso no puede ser verdad"

"si quieren las puedo llevar para que se despidan de él" el doctor puso una mano en el hombro de Effy.

"si yo quiero verlo" dijo Effy y el doctor nos indicó para seguirlo, tome la mano de Effy para estar con ella en este momento pero parecía que al tocarla hubiera sido como si la quemara porque de inmediato quito la mano y dio media vuelta para mirarme, jamás había visto esta mirada de Effy con nadie y sentía como si me hubieran hundido un cuchillo en el corazón

"no quiero que lo veas y no te atrevas a fingir que te duele"

"Effy"

"Emily respeta mi decisión, como yo he respetado cada puto paso que das en tu vida" y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola en medio del pasillo, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, si sabía que no quería a Toni y que después de todo lo que me había enterado bueno no era mi persona favorita pero esto no era lo que quería, seguía siendo el padre de mis hijos y le hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Volví al cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y Katie corrió hacia mi "Em ¿qué pasa?" yo solo pude negar con la cabeza y abrazarla con tanta fuerza como me era posible.

* * *

NAOMI POV

No se cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían llevado a Toni y Marcus en ambulancia, Jack solo preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, él era un niño muy inteligente, había estado todo el tiempo muy calmado, tan pronto como había llegado la policía yo había salido con el hacia un parque cercano y él se había sentado en un columpio, pero muy tranquilamente.

No hablamos nada, al fin no había nada que decir, o más bien no sabía que decirle, como decirle a un niño que yo sabía que a su padre lo había tratado de matar, que esto o venían planeando hace un tiempo, y que si su hermano estaba herido también era mi culpa, yo había guardado este secreto, no los había protegido, yo sé que el haber herido a Marcus había sido un accidente, sabía que Alice solo iba tras de Toni, pero así como puedo ser él también pudo haber sido Emily, como pude permitir esto.

Después de todo el alboroto nos habíamos trasladado a un hotel y los papas de Emily habían llegado para ayudar en lo que se necesitara, la última noticia que habíamos tenido era que Marcus estaba fuera de peligro con apenas una fisura, pero de Toni aún no se sabía nada, el timbre de mi celular empezó a sonar cuando mire el identificador era un número desconocido.

"¿hola?"

"Naomi herir a Marcus no estaba en los planes" apenas oí su voz Salí y del cuarto lo más lejos de los padres de Emily

"Alice"

"_escúchame, te amo"_

"Alice"

"_no Naomi, tu camino está libre sé que el niño está bien y Toni bueno"_

"¿Qué?"

"_el murió hace poco, entiende que tenía que hacerlo Naomi"_

"pensé que te habías arrepentido"

"_no, solo esperaba el momento preciso"_

"y ahora ¿Qué vas hacer?"

"_no te preocupes por mí, se feliz Naomi, siempre estarás en mi corazón"_

Y con eso colgó el teléfono, no sabía que debía sentir por un lado era egoísta pero por fin mi camino con Emily estaba libre, pero nunca pensé que a este costo, Toni merecía pagar todo lo que había hecho y esto fue solo un alivio hasta para él.


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA, BUENO ACA LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS, ME GUSTA LEER LO QUE PIENSAN, SI LES GUSTA O NO COMO VA LA HISTORIA ;) NO DUDEN EN DECIRME SI LA ODIAN, LA AMAN ;) LO QUE OPINEN SIEMPRE ES BIEN RECIBIDO **

Capítulo 26

Emily Pov

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Toni, todo había sido muy duro para los niños, y bueno Effy, ni siquiera Cook había podido estar cerca de él, ella hacía daño a todo aquel que estaba a su lado, sabía que era su forma de protegerse, de que nadie la viera débil.

Las cosas con Naomi parecían estar en pausa en realidad, no era el momento para todo esto, para salir con mi familia y decirle que estaba con una chica, ni siquiera para decirle a los gemelos que ya estaba con otra persona y además estaba Effy me sentía mal, quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo que sentía por la muerte de Toni, quería poder desahogarme y que ella se desahogara conmigo pero al parecer eso estaba lejos de suceder.

Yo había decidido que lo mejor para los gemelos y para mí era mudarnos a una casa un poco más pequeña, donde ellos pudieran terminar de sentir su luto sin tantas cosas que les recordara el gran padre que ellos creían tener, el más afectado con todo esto había sido Marcus, paso de ser mi chico hablador a hacer un chico callado, no hablaba mucho ni si quiera conmigo y era la única persona capaz de estar al lado de Effy sin que ella le hiciera daño, tal vez porque ella sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto como ella.

"hola" la voz de Naomi me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba terminando de empacar alguna de la cosas que iba a trasladar a la nueva casa, mis hermanos y mi papa era las personas que me estaban ayudando mientras que mama tenia a los niños en la casa de ella.

"hola"

"viene a ver si necesitabas algo de ayuda"

"no, james, Katie y papa ya se han llevado la mayoría a la nueva casa"

"ummm ok" la tensión se hizo evidente en el ambiente, sabía que algo pasaba con Naomi, había estado muy distante, pero realmente por ahora no quería tener que lidiar con eso, mis prioridades eran evidentes en este momento.

"tengo que hablar contigo"

"Naomi no creo que sea el mejor momento"

"Emily hay algo que debo decirte"

"Naomi por favor ahora no ¿sí?"

"pero"

"mira Marcus apenas me habla, Effy me odia realmente crees que sea el momento para algo más de drama en mi vida"

"lo siento" se dio media vuelta lista para salir, pero sabía que no podía dejarla ir esto no era su culpa, llega hasta tomar una de sus manos y la hizo girar de nuevo hacia mi

"Naoms te extraño y te sigo amando con todo mi corazón"

"Ems"

"escucha solo necesito un tiempo si, sé que siempre te pido tiempo pero ahora mis hijos me necesitan y sabes que ellos son mi prioridad" la vi como una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas "Naoms no" puse un tierno beso en sus labios

"Ems debo" el timbre de la puerta nos hizo separar

"espera voy a ver quién es"

"Emily solo 2 minutos por favor"

"Naoms solo voy a ver y estoy contigo ¿ok?" ella no tuvo más que resignarse ante lo que le dije, antes de salir puse un beso de nuevo en sus labios, cuanto los extrañaba, cuanto más debíamos pasar antes de poder estar juntas por fin

* * *

NAOMI POV

Seguí a Emily, para ver quién era la persona que había llegado a la casa, cuando abrió la puerta pude ver que era el detective que estaba tras el caso de Toni y de llegar a encontrar al responsable de su muerte.

"Emily, lamento venir en este momento pero debemos hablar"

"¿encontraron al responsable del atentado a nuestra familia?"

"algo así, pero tenemos la persona que nos llevara hasta ella" en ese momento el detective sostuvo su mirada conmigo, Emily parecía confundida "señorita Naomi, desde este momento queda usted detenía por cómplice, de la señorita Alice Jarabo por el asesinato de Antoni Stonem y los daños causados Marcus, recuerde que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra" me hizo girar para ponerme las esposas "tiene derecho a una llamada y a ser asesorada por un abogado si usted no puede pagarlo, el estado le brindara uno"

"no esto…. No puede ser" Emily empezó a llorar "Naomi dile que no es verdad"

"Ems lo siento"

"¿Qué? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, como" la sentí golpearme fuertemente el pecho, y llorar mientras otro de los policías entraron y la separaron de mí, el detective me llevo hasta un auto y nos dirigimos a la estación de policía donde iba a ser interrogada

* * *

"muy bien Naomi puedes hacer una llamada" el detective me dio un teléfono y marque

"mama"

"Naomi cariño"

"escucha mama, debes buscar un abogado estoy en la estación de policía en el centro"

"pero Naomi"

"mama solo has lo que te digo, acá hablamos"

Con eso colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví al detective, estaba sentada frente a él en un escritorio

"te preguntaras como sabemos que fue Alice"

"no"

"igual et voy a contar, resulta que cuando sucede un asesinato las personas más cercanas a estas son sospechosas"

"¿y?"

"bueno, pedimos los historiales de llamadas de todos estadísticamente los autores intelectuales se comunican luego de un tiempo con la persona más interesada del asesinato"

"yo no quería que mataran a Toni"

"pero no hiciste nada para que no ocurriera esto, lo cual te vuelve cómplice además de obstruir con la justicia"

"¿Qué?"

"si Naomi tu debiste venir y decirnos quien había sido, en fin cuando vimos tu historial notamos una llamada extraña, y para nuestra suerte el lugar de donde Alice te marco tiene cámaras de seguridad"

"oh" no sabía que más decir

"ahora bien, eres una persona joven con toda tu vida por delate, dime donde esta Alice y yo hare que te den una rebaja en tu sentencia, incluso salir bajo fianza"

"no"

"¿Qué?"

"primero no voy hablar mientras no esté mi abogado presente, segundo no sé dónde está Alice a lo cual no tienes como comprobar algo diferente" sabía que estaba muy molesto, le indico a uno de los policías que me trasladaran a una celda.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad un policía se acercó a la celda donde estaba

"Campbell, vamos tienes visita"

Me llevo hacia un cuarto y cuando entre estaba mi mama, kieran y otro mujer al parecer mi abogada

"cariño" mi mama se abalanzo sobre mí, nos sentamos todos juntos y los puse al tanto de lo que había pasado

"mira Naomi voy hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de acá, pero debes colaborarme"

"Ángela, no podría mentirle a mi mama y si te digo que no sé dónde está Alice es porque no lo sé"

"Muy bien Naomi me pondré al tanto de todo tu caso y hare todo lo posible para sacarte de acá pronto"

Abrace una vez más a mi mama y la vi salir del cuarto donde me tenían, Ángela se sentó a mi lado y me pidió unas preguntas más antes de que el detective volviera.

"muy bien, Naomi empezaremos el interrogatorio"

"ok"

"sabes que si colaboras podrás tener una rebaja en tu pena"

"si"

"muy bien comencemos ¿hace cuánto sabias los planes que tenía Alice en contra de Toni?"

El interrogatorio duro más o menos una hora, el detective parecía incrédulo frente algunas cosas, fue totalmente sincera, le conté porque había guardado lo que me había dicho Alice le conté el peligro que corría ella, Mini, Adam y la misma Emily si Toni se enteraba, además le conté de la investigación que había hecho Effy sobre su hermano, el delincuente que era.

Después de eso fui traslada de nuevo a una celda, la abogada había hecho un acuerdo para que mientras llegaba el día de un juicios oficial, me mantendrían en esta cárcel auxiliar, ya que si me retenían en una principal, mi vida corría peligro puesto que muchos de las personas a alas que Toni defendía tal vez podrían tomar venganza.

* * *

Había pasado mi primera noche en una cárcel era sinceramente algo horrible, que podría decir era una cama incomoda y aparte de esto había estado pensando en Emily toda la noche, su mirada cuando el detective me llevaba tenía una mezcla de ira y dolor, sabía que me culpaba de que Marcus hubiera salido herido tras este atentado.

"Campbell tienes visita" me levante y me llevaron de nuevo al mismo cuarto donde había recibido ayer a mi mama

"Effy" sus ojos llenos de ira

"solo vengo a decirte que voy hacer que te pudras en una maldita celda"

"Effy" trate de tomarla por una mano pero era como si el toque la hubiera quemado

"No, yo las iba ayudar, estaba con ustedes ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?" sus ojos se empezaron a ponerse vidriosos

"tú no entiendes tu hermano era muy peligrosos, muchas personas corrían peligro Effy"

"no me importa, te vas arrepentir Naomi" se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin dejarme decir más, en que momento me había metido en todo esto.

Volví a mi celda, iba a tratar de descansar, mama vendría a la visita del medio día, me senté y puse mis manos en mi rostro, las lágrimas empezaron a salir d mí y no había nada que pudiera detenerlas.

"Campbell" el guardia me llamo de nuevo "esto es así al principio, todos vienen pero después de un tiempo todos te olvidan" dijo mientras me habría la puerta

"Em" ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta mí, para darme una cachetada

"que mierda pensabas al ocultar todo esto"

"Emily"

"No Naomi, Marcus pudo haber muerto"

"pero no fue así"

"no seas sínica, nos dejaste a todos correr peligro"

"Em"

"tu tomaste tu decisión, la elegiste a ella, decidiste protegerla a ella"

"No"

"si Naomi, la protegiste por encima de nosotros"

"Emily escúchame, Alice"

"no quiero escuchar nada de Alice, espero que tú y ella paguen por lo que han hecho, por mi parte no quiero volverte a ver jamás"

"no Em"

"Adiós Naomi" dijo dándose media vuelta y dejándome en el cuarto, me sostuve con la pared que estaba tras de mí, no podía creer que la había perdido, que todo había terminado, que ya nada podría hacer.

* * *

_Una semana después _

"Campbell vamos" ya me empezaba acostumbrar que mi mama venia, todos los días a las horas de visita, pero esta vez nos dirigíamos a un cuarto totalmente diferente, cuando entramos Alice estaba con el detective.

"Alice" corrí hacia ella "¿Qué haces acá?"

"Nai no pensaste que te dejaría acá metida ¿no?" dijo apretándome a ella

"las dejo solas" el detective salió del cuarto

"¿Cómo estás?"

"bueno, no muy bien" sentí un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en Emily

"ella te dejo"

"si"

"lo siento Naomi" tomo mi rostro con sus manos "sabes que nunca fue esa mi intención"

"lo sé"

"¿Cómo esta Adam y mini?"

"bien, por fin viviendo libres" una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se veía tranquila "al igual que tu"

"¿Cómo?"

"bueno es más importante tener una persona que sabe de algunos contactos que manejaba Toni, a una rubia que lo único que hace es llorar en su celda" dijo sonriendo aún más hacia mi

"idiota" le di un golpe en el brazo

"mira Naomi el detective y yo hemos hablado todo está listo para que salgas hoy mismo de esta cárcel"

"Alice gracias" tenía una extraña sensación, algo así agridulce

"no Naomi era mi deber, además ya te lo dije, te amo y haría mucho más por ti de lo que te imaginas" se acercó a mí y sentí sus dulces labios, fue un beso tierno, con las frentes aun juntas, sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"vendré a visitarte" frunció el ceño "no es verdad" dije tratando de convencerla que estaría hay para ella, como ella había estado para mi

"te creo" se separó de mí y me dio la espalda "pero no estaré acá"

"bueno donde quiera que este iré a verte" la tome de una mano, para que volviéramos a estar frente a frente

"Naomi, de ahora en adelante seré un testigo bajo protección"

"pero" el detective entro al cuarto impidiéndome seguir hablando

"es hora Alice" Alice miro hacia él y asintió con la cabeza

"ok" fue lo único que dijo

Se acercó a mí y volvió a poner un dulce beso en mis labios "adiós Naomi cuídate y se feliz" era la segunda ves que alguien se despedida de mí en menos de un mes, y dolía mucho, yo mire al detective

"no te preocupes, estará bien"

Salieron del cuarto y me dejaron sola, estuve sentada un rato esperando a que viniera el guardia por mí y devolverme a mi celda mientras me dejaban salir.

"bien Campbell" dijo el guardia entrando con todas mi cosas y algo de ropa "tu madre te trajo esto, y aquel de allá" dijo señalando una puerta "es un baño cámbiate rápido" hice lo que me dijo y me cambien con algo de mi ropa, se sentía bien sentir mis cosas

"listo"

"muy bien vamos" me llevo hasta una oficina, donde estaba de nuevo el detective pero esta vez estaba solo

"siéntate Naomi" me paso unos papeles

"¿Qué es esto?"

"es donde firmas que Alice amenazó con matarte si contabas algo"

"no" dije rechazando el papel

"por favor no seas testaruda…. Ella ha hecho esto por ti" dijo lo último casi susurrando para que nadie más lo oyera, tome de nuevo el papel que al leerlo era una supuesta declaración mía y la firme

"muy bien ahora eres libre"

Me dio la mano y un guardia me guio hasta donde estaba la puerta, quien me esperaba al otro lado, no sabía solo sé que mi mama estaría hay para mí, cuando la puerta se abrió no me defraudo hay estaba ella a un lado estaba kieran con una mirada aburrida como siempre y al otro Cook, que apenas me vio corrió hacia mi

"Blondie, mi vida eres libre…. Libre" dijo dándome besos por la cara

"no más Cook" dije deteniéndolo

"quien lo pensaría, que tu serias la primera en ir a prisión"

Todos reímos ante el comentario, si creo que siempre pensamos que el sería el primero en meterse en algún problema y terminar en una celda, mi mama fue la siguiente en abrazarme y por ultimo Kieran.

Cuando volvimos a casa, fui directamente a mi cama debía descansar, las noches que había pasado en esa celda habían sido horribles, cuando entre fue inevitable no pensar en Emily, recordar tantas cosas, mire a mi mesita de noche donde estaba un portarretrato, en el que estábamos los cuatro juntos, los gemelos, Emily y yo, era una excelente foto Effy la había tomado, lo tome en mis manos y sabía que había terminado con cualquier posibilidad de estar de nuevo con ellos.


	27. Chapter 27

**hola chicos gracias a todos las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario es algo muy gratificante ;) entre mas veo sus comentarios mas ganas dan de escribir :) **

Capítulo 27

Naomi Pov

_Un mes después_

Después de terminar mis clases, mi mama me había convencido de viajar con ella y kieran a Chipre, yo había convencido a Cook para venir con nosotros también, nos habíamos instalado en una casa en Lanarca, era una ciudad hermosa habíamos estado en varios lugares conociendo, uno de mis lugares favoritos fue el museo medieval con tanta historia en él, era algo hermoso, este lugar le hubiera encantado a Jack él siempre fue apasionado por el pasado.

Cada vez que estaba en un lugar era inevitable pensar que a Emily tal vez le gustaría o lo feliz que estarían los gemelos en este lugar, o tal vez las hermosas fotos que Effy tomaría de este lugar, pero lastimosamente nada de eso podría ser realidad nunca más.

_Había pasado una semana desde que había sido puesta en libertad, no había tenido el coraje de ir a buscar a Emily, pero había sido Cook quien me había convencido de buscarla, había llegado a la casa de los padres de Emily, era la única manera de saber dónde estaba viviendo ahora Emily._

_Golpee la puerta y fui recibida por el señor Fitch _

"_hola"_

"_hola, ummm Naomi ¿cierto?" parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar mi nombre _

"_si y usted es Rob ¿verdad?"_

"_si, pero sigue no te quedes hay"_

"_no en realidad bueno yo venía, me preguntaba si usted me pudiera indicar dónde puedo encontrar a Emily"_

"_o cariño, es verdad Emily dejo algo para ti acá" entro y luego salió con un sobre en la mano "dijo que tal vez vendrías por esto" y me dio el sobre _

"_pero, podrías decirme donde la puedo encontrar o algún número de contacto"_

"_No cariño, lo siento pero bueno después de lo que paso con Toni, bueno" dijo acercándose a mi como para contarme un secreto "ella se ha ido y su lugar de residencia y sus números de teléfono son exclusivos de la familia" dijo alejándose de mi _

"_oh, así que se ha ido"_

"_si, lamento no poderte dar as información pero me entiendes ¿verdad?" el parecía totalmente ajeno a la situación, o tal vez lo sabía pero lo disimulaba muy bien _

"_si claro" dije que más podría decir _

"_Sin embargo le diré que viniste"_

"_ok, adiós"_

"_adiós Naomi"_

Aun hoy tengo el sobre en mi casa, dentro de el hay un cheque y una carta, pero no la típica carta de despedida ni del dolor que he causado no nada de eso.

A quien interese

Con este cheque, queda saldado su liquidación y demás costos pendientes por pagar a la señorita NAOMI CAMBELL, por sus servicios como tutora comprendidos en los últimos 6 meses en el que cumplió con labores como ayuda y acompañamiento en las tareas de los niños FITCH.

No siendo más agradecemos sus servicios prestados a la familia.

Atentamente:

Emily Fitch

Eso y un cheque era lo que ella me había dejado, era como si se los hubiera comido la tierra, intente ir al apartamento de Effy, pero su vecina me indico que ella lo había dejado tres días después de la tragedia que había sufrido su familia, si me sentía culpable no lo podía negar, sabía que Effy estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarnos a Emily y a mí, pero lamentablemente yo estaba protegiendo a Adam en este punto me di cuenta que había puesto a una persona por encima de la persona que amaba, pero también sabía que era un niño indefenso.

"Blondie, que te apuntes el cinturón vamos aterrizar" Cook me saco de mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que me dijo, pronto estábamos de vuelta en Bristol, la lluvia nos daba la bienvenida.

Esperamos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi "bueno devuelta a la realidad" dijo Cook abrasándome, sabía que en el fondo compartíamos un corazón roto, él había perdido a Effy al igual que yo les habíamos perdido el rastro.

Nos bajamos del avión y fuimos a recoger nuestras maletas, cuando estábamos esperando mi mirada se quedó en una chica del cabello de color rojo como el de Emily, con un niño a su lado, podría ser ella con uno de los gemelos ambos eran muy parecidos, me empecé alejar de donde estaba para ir tras la chica misteriosa, pero antes de tocarla el niño que estaba con él se dio media vuelta y vi que no era ninguno de los chicos, mi corazón había estado acostumbrado últimamente a latir muy rápido a volver a un ritmo muy lento.

"Naomi vienes" mi mama grito tras de mí, decidí seguirla e ir con ella de nuevo a casa.

* * *

Tres semanas después.

Hoy esto de vuelta a mis clases, acá vamos un nuevo semestre de estudio, si lo comparo con mi inicio anterior bueno realmente preferiría una pierna rota a un corazón roto.

* * *

Emily Pov.

Hoy los chicos están comenzando sus clases en un nuevo colegio, han sido dos meses de terapias, de muchos cambios, decidí mudarme a Londres después de todo lo que paso, necesitaba irme, dejar atrás a Toni y Naomi, había cortado total contacto con ella, solo había escuchado de ella un día cuando papa vino a visitarnos y me dijo que ella había ido a buscarme y que el tal como se lo había pedido le había entregado lo que yo le había dejado.

"mama no me gusta el nuevo uniforme" Marcus me saco de mis pensamientos, a decir verdad él no le gustaba nada últimamente, odia la nueva casa, sus nuevos amigos, no le gustaba el colegio y quería estar de nuevo en Bristol

"Marcus hemos hablado de esto" no solo conmigo, la psicóloga había hablado con él, Effy también pero al parecer seguía siendo muy terco.

"mama ¿pero y si no entiendo?"

"cariño contrataremos una tutora que te ayudara ya te lo he dicho y no va hacer Naomi ya te he dicho que ella se mundo muy lejos" como puedes olvidar a alguien cuando te la están recordando a diario, los gemelos habían insistido en que nadie era tan buena tutora como Naomi, que solo ella podría ayudarlos, en fin

"están listos" Effy entro al cuarto con Jack en sus brazos "porque bueno acá tenemos algo de problemas" que Effy estuviera de nuevo conmigo a mi lado, pensé que nunca volvería a pasar.

_Tres semanas atrás_

_Llevábamos casi un mes en la nueva casa, todo se sentía tan solo Katie había tenido que viajar a parís por cuestiones de negocios, y Effy había viajado a España, cuando fue a despedirse de mi lo único que había dicho era __**lo siento Ems por todo, pero sinceramente en este momento no eres alguien con quien quiera estar o hablar, y si me lo preguntas siento que todo esto es tu culpa. **__No había logrado decir nada después de eso y la deje ir, no tenía sentido en el fondo la entendía había perdido a su hermano el que tanto amaba._

"_tía estas acá" los gritos de los niños en la sala me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, pensé que Katie había vuelto antes de lo previsto y grite desde la cocina "ven ayudarme con la cena"_

"_bueno sabes que no soy buena en la cocina" me di media vuelta para ver a Effy parada frente a mi "no me saludas" una medio sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y corrí hacia ella _

"_estas acá" dije aun sin soltarla_

"_es eso o estas alucinando, o no espera despierta…. Despierta" dijo y le golpee un brazo apartándome de ella _

"_como… cuando… es que tu… bueno"_

"_Ems te enredaste"_

"_lo siento pensé que nunca te volvería a ver" _

"_bueno es difícil deshacerse de mi" sabía que eso sería lo único que obtendría de ella por este momento, pero fue fácil volver hacer las dos de siempre, ella se sentó me conto algunas cosas de su viaje, y lo difícil que había sido para ella como para atenea superar la muerte de Toni._

"Emily ¿estas acá?" dijo pasando su mano enfrente de mi mirada

"si"

"chicos porque no bajan y terminan de alistarse con nana" ambo salieron de la habitación dejándonos solas "¿Qué pasa Em?"

"bueno, ellos odian este lugar no sé qué más hacer Effy, soy una terrible madre"

"eso no es verdad, además tu sabes la solución a eso"

"ya hemos hablado muchas veces. No voy a volver"

"ellos no son los únicos infelices acá, además Em; tienes que perdonarla en algún momento" dijo tomando una de mis manos "yo lo he hecho ya y sabes que tenía sus razones" me solté de su agarre habíamos discutido esto miles de veces desde que me dijo que había hablado con Alice

_Estábamos lavando la losa con Effy, los gemelos ya se habían ido a la cama y el hecho de que ella estuviera acá bueno me hacía distraerme y pensar en algo más que Naomi._

"_hable con Alice" ella soltó el tema así de la nada _

"_ok" la verdad no quería profundizar aunque sabía que ella no solo lo dejaría así_

"_he logrado entender porque lo hizo"_

"_Alice tenía sus motivos Effy"sabía a donde quería llegar, pero iba a evitarlo hasta donde me fuera posible _

"_no ella Emily" puso el plato que tenía en mis manos a un lado y me saco a la sala "Naomi, tenía sus razones"_

"_Effy no me interesan"_

"_solo escúchame ¿ok?" tomo mis manos en las suyas "a mí me costó mucho entender, pero mi hermano era un monstruo"_

"_Effy"_

"_no óyeme, la única razón por la que Toni quería a Alice con vida era porque ella podía llevarla a Mini"_

"_¿mini?"_

"_si una amante más de Toni, ella quedo embarazada al igual que Alice, pero ella logro salvarla del terrible final que le esperaba"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_si, los gemelos tienen un hermano Adam, Alice quiso asegurarse de que nada les pasara, por eso le dijo a Naomi, ella necesitaba que dejáramos de buscarla, y por eso llevo a Naomi donde Mini y Adam, para que entendiera porque no podía ayudarnos"_

"_pero" no me dejo terminar _

"_no me interrumpas, sé que es difícil, cuando paso todo esto, cuando me entere de que Naomi sabia me prometí y le prometí hundirla en una cárcel"_

"_Effy no quiero oír más"_

"_no escúchame, después de hablar con Alice, la entiende era la vida de un niño la que corría peligro"_

"_los gemelos también son unos niños"_

"_Lo que paso con Marcus fue un accidente"_

"_que pudo causar su muerte, es que no lo vez" me levante del sofá indignada por lo que me estaba diciendo y la manera en que la estaba defendiendo_

"_pero no fue así, Emily tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado"_

"_y si hubiera sido"_

"_pero no lo fue, entiéndelo. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?"_

"_que mi hijo estuvo en peligro y a ella no le importo"_

"_claro que si le importo, Alice le aseguro que iba tras de Toni, y lastimosamente ese fue la única oportunidad que tuvo ella, eso no es lo que te molesta"_

"_entonces según tu qué es lo que me molesta"_

"_que ella siguiera teniendo esta conexión con Alice, que hubiera ocultado esto de ti y no solo por ocultarlo sino porque era Alice a quien ocultaba, porque no confió en ti"_

_No pude decir nada, como negar que eso fuera una de las cosas que más me molestaba que hubiera ocultado esto de mí, que hubiera puesto a Alice por encima de mí._

"Effy, por favor no me hagas esto"

"Em vamos a volver, todos lo necesitamos tenemos a muchas personas allá que nos esperan" tome un suspiro, antes de responder.

"no Effy, si quieres volver está bien pero los gemelos y yo nos quedamos acá" tome las llaves del auto, mi bolso y baje por los chicos para llevarlos al colegio.

Llegue al hospital donde estaba trabajando ahora, en el fondo Effy tenía razón todos sería mejor si volviéramos pero en el fondo aun sentí que no podía perdonar a Naomi, mi corazón estaba confundido, sentía que Naomi había decido protegerla a ella y no a nosotros, que ella había tomado su decisión por encima de nosotros.

"Emily hay un chico con fractura en la clavícula" Mandy me saco de mis pensamientos, era una mujer poco agradable y mandona, llevaba mas tiempo que yo en el hospital y por ese hecho se creía jefe de todos los nuevos

"voy para allá" tome el expediente del chico en mis manos y me dirigí hasta el consultorio donde estaba

"hola, soy la doctora Fitch" el mundo era muy pequeño o alguien estaba conspirando en mi contra

"hola…. Ummm…. Emily ¿verdad?" era Freddy, uno de los amigos de Naomi, nunca nos habíamos conocido en persona pero ella me había mostrado algunas fotos de él, y sabía que eran buenos amigos

"si" dije tomando las radiografías "bueno tienes una fractura de clavícula, en este caso el yeso que te pondremos ira en forma de chaleco"

"ok" su celular empezó a sonar y me puse nerviosa ¿y si era Naomi? ¿Qué pasaba si él le decía dónde estaba? "no puedes contestar acá"

"oh…. Lo siento" rechazo la llamada y puso el celular en su lugar

Después de un rato había terminado de acomodarlo y enyesarlo, pero tenía que asegurarme de que el no digiera nada, pero como podría decirle.

"y ¿Cómo esta Naomi?" dije mientras me quitaba los guantes

"bueno no lo sé"

"pero"

"yo me mude acá hace como dos meses, ¿te puedo pedir algo?"

"ah… si dime"

"si hablas con ella bueno no le digas que me viste" se me hizo muy extraña la petición que me hizo, cuando yo estaba por pedirle lo mismo

"¿Por qué?"

"lo siento no puedo decirte eso"

"está bien, igual yo iba a pedirte lo mismo" el frunció el ceño

"Así que al final no la amabas tanto como decías"

"¿Qué?"

"si Emily, pensé que eras diferente que llegarías a valorar una persona que tiene un corazón como el de ella, ya sabes exponerse a perder su vida por ti, todo lo que hizo por ti al final para nada"

Se levantó de la camilla e intento empezar a vestirse pero de la manera que estaba enyesado era imposible

"me ayudaría" dijo indicando su camisa, no respondí pero le ayude con su camisa "escucha, ella si te amaba, pero a diferencia tuya ella no es un ser egoísta y no solo intento protegerte a ti sino que intento proteger a un niño indefenso, así era su corazón de grande siempre tratando de salvar el mundo" no dijo nada más y salió del consultorio dejándome hay sin palabra alguna.

* * *

Mi turno había terminado pero al parecer mi día apenas comenzaba, hacia media hora había recibido una llamada de la directora del colegio, al parecer los gemelos ya habían tenido problemas, llegue y me indicaron donde era la oficina, cuando llegue vi a los gemelos sentados a fuera de la oficina

"Jack, Marcus ¿qué paso?"

"mamá" ambos miraron con ojos de cachorros, "ya hablamos" dije y seguí derecho hacia la oficina y golpee

"señora Fitch" dijo la directora, ella era una señora agradable de avanzada edad y aunque parecía una persona tierna, también se veía que era e carácter fuerte "sigue" me indico y cerró la puerta tras de mi

"¿Qué hicieron los gemelos?"

"bueno, en realidad creo que fue Marcus, pero Jack también se ha culpado"

"si él es así para proteger a su hermano pero ¿Qué paso?"

"bueno han pintado todo el salón de clases, esta mañana la profesora les pido hacer un retrato de sus familias y las de ellos fueron algo particular" ella tomo dos hojas y me las paso a mí, en la imagen se veía un ángel al lado del sol, y abajo estaban una muñeca con cabello rojo a lo que asumí era yo a mi lado alguien como con una especie de cámara, esa debía ser Effy en medio estaban ellos dos y al otro lado estaba una mujer de rubia cabellera, no puede evitar derramar una lagrima, ambos dibujos eran muy parecidos.

"me podría decir quiénes son cada uno de las personas que están en las imágenes"

Tome los papeles y fui señalando "este debe ser Toni, ha sido la manera en que les hemos explicado lo que le paso a su padre, esta de acá debe ser Effy su tía, esta soy yo y por ultimo esta Naomi, una persona que fue su tutora en Bristol"

"bueno al parecer alguien a quien los gemelos quieren mucho, porque en ambos dibujos está plasmada"

"si al parecer si" no tenía mucho que decir frente a lo que estaba pasando

"bien, después de esto algunos de los chicos han sido groseros con los gemelos, pero según me indica la maestra ambos recibieron las críticas en silencio y ella pensó que no pasaría nada"

"fue cuando pintaron el salón"

"si, Marcus indico que debía volver por algo al salón de clase y Jack salió tras el cuándo entraron de descanso el salón estaba totalmente pintado, todos los dibujos excepto los de ellos habían sido dañados"

"oh… ellos aún están algo afectados por la partida de Toni"

"si, yo lo entiendo y por eso pienso que lo mejor para los gemelos es estar en un ambiente familiar es muy pronto para volver a clases"

"pero ha pasado casi dos meses"

"lo sé, puedo preguntarle algo"

"si"

"¿Por qué esta en Londres y no con su familia en Bristol?"

"bueno yo creí que lo mejor para los gemelos era alejarlos de todo aquello que les recordara a su papá" ella asintió y se quitó las gafas

"disculpe que me entrometa en su vida pero, no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión, los gemelos necesitan asumir que esto paso, que esta es la realidad, trayéndolos acá no solo están soportando una perdida"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"bueno que al parecer ellos en este momento no extrañan solo a una persona"

"pero"

"mire señora Fitch, yo no estoy expulsando a los gemelos, se por lo que están pasando pero tal vez ellos necesiten otro ambiente, solo piénselo"

Salí de la oficina y mire a los gemelos, no sabía qué hacer, no sé si estaba siendo egoísta, lo único que sabía es que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, por el bien de todos.

Llegue a casa después de la reunión con la directora, Effy ya estaba ahí y en cuando nos vio tomo a los gemelos "ustedes pequeños traviesos"

"tía, ellos empezaron" dijo Marcus en su defensa

"pero eso no está bien hecho Marcus y tú lo sabes"

"lo siento, ¿mama nos vas a castigar?" como podría castigarlos después de lo que había hablado con la rectora

"vengan vamos todos a hablar" nos sentamos todos en la sala, debía tomar una decisión pero debía escuchar lo que los gemelos tenían para decirme "chicos deben adaptarse al nuevo colegio"

"pero mama, no queremos volver"

"Marcus, no puedo seguir cada uno de tus caprichos" él siempre había sido voluntarioso y por lograr lo que quería el haría lo que fuera, pero no estaba preparada para las palabras que vendrían de Jack

"mamá, no somos felices acá, extrañamos a los abuelos y a mi tío james" las palabras de Jack me llegaron al corazón

"pero" dije para defender mi punto pero fui interrumpida por Effy

"Emily, es momento de volver" dijo Effy tomando mis manos

* * *

**Déjenme saber que piensan ;)**


End file.
